In A Year!
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: In a year a lot can change in your life, and that's what happened to the 3 girls, they successd in one year, will they continue the success or there will be something or someone stand in their way? Funny, Romantic. Niley, Jemi, R
1. Dreams Come True

**Another story of mine :D I published it because Lost In The Jungle has just one more chapter, which I may update today, anyway, please read and tell me what you think about it**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 Dreams Come True**

Three girls stood there watching the newly opened store! Three friends to be exact. And to be more explainable it was their own store! They just opened it a week ago, and it already had a lot of clients!

They had this dream since they started college. They have been friends from high school, and fate made them go to the same college, and then once again it was at their side and made them partners in this huge project that no magazine doesn't talk about!

At first it started as a company. A company that makes new styles that matches the fashion perfectly. They designed those styles by their selves, and people really liked it. When they were settled as a company, they decided to make their own store to sell their styles. And here they were, standing right in front the huge store, they were looking at the big pink words that said '3 Styles'. Just knowing that they had the chance to share their own styles with people made them happy. Let alone people liked their styles and buy it no matter how much does it costs.

Finally their small dream came true, they were even too young for being that famous! Nobody would believe them when they knew that they are just 23 years old, that success needs more than just one year! They started their little company as soon as they graduated from college. Sure, they took some support from their parents, but it was just a money kind of support. They made all the job, and they worked hard on it, so they defiantly deserve that success.

Since the opening day of the store, people didn't stop entering and exiting it. They was entering it with nothing, and after a few hours they come out holding some bags with them. The three girls looked at that site happily.

'Three Styles' was the name of the store, and it didn't come from nothing. Each one of them has her own style, which made them more popular, as their styles fit a lot of people, since that one style can be liked by at least two people has different taste of clothing! So they guaranteed that their styles will fit all kind of tastes in clothing!

The first one, Demi, has the dresses styles for women and the formal one for men, she actually found a fashionable way to mix between formal and casual tuxes, and it rocked a lot! She was also responsible for the company's relations with the other companies that may have a deal with them since she was good at treating people and understand them just like they are. She could tell from the person's behaviors what does he really wants! She also knew which deal can be better for the company and vice versa.

Selena, the second one. She was the girly style one, she designed the skirts and their matching shirts, tank tops, as for women. For men, she was designing the casual clothes, she had clothes for a lot of occasions, like a shirt that a guy can were on his first date to impress the girl, or a something that a girl can wear in a party to look cool and at the same time classic. She was the official manager of the company since she was the oldest one, but actually she didn't take any decision alone without asking the other two.

The third and the younger one, Miley. She was a designer for anything, she could design formal and casual, the other two could too, but they preferred something, as for her, she didn't mind anything. But she preferred casual a little bit more, and since the other two didn't really design something casual for women, she decided to do it. Their styles were somehow mix between casual and formal, she was the one who made it all casual. She decided to let them design for men. She designed casual for women, and lately when their work got a lot better, she decided to design shoes and belts too with matching bags.

She was responsible for the employees salaries, and she was the most one of them who went to choose the fabrics that they can do their clothes of. Sure, they had employees to do this job, but whenever they start a new design they want to choose its fabric themselves.

"I can't believe that is actually happening." Selena said still looking at it.

"I know, right?" Demi said with the same happy face just like her friends! Then she realized that they were looking at it for about five minutes without moving, "Let's go. People will come anytime." She said.

It was exactly a week since the store was opened and they have been working like it was years instead of week! They had a lot of people going to it. So, they decided to make a small party at the store that night. Well, it wasn't actually a small one, but they only invited the other people who own clothes companies, the important ones only.

They walked inside the store to see that people was going everywhere, Selena motioned to an employee to do something, and then they heard a female voice saying filling the huge store "Sorry, but we have to close now, we have a private party, so please just check out for your things. You can always come and get what you want back, but we have a special day today." The sweet vice of the employee said as people started to complain but they knew that they have no choice, so they did what they'd been asked to do and left.

After about fifteen minutes the three girls found themselves alone in the store along with some employees, ready to prepare for their little party.

**In A Year**

Three boys, three brothers, they were heading to the eldest's car. Well, actually two of them were heading to the car. The third was still making sure the he looks good.

"Joe, hurry up. We'll be late for the party." The eldest one, Kevin yelled.

"Its' not the first time, Kev, he always make us late." His wife Danielle said from inside the car where she was waiting.

"Yeah, good point, but we have to go early this time, it's the first time we go to one of their parties and we have to make a good first impression." Kevin said as he entered the driver's seat, and Nick sat in the back since Danielle was next to her husband.

Finally, Joe got out of the huge house and ran towards the car "Sorry, I was late." He said as he climbed next to his younger brother. "How do I look?" he asked him.

"I don't get it, why do we have to go to that stupid party? They clearly form a dangerous to us." His younger brother said.

"That's why, Nick. To know how they work and stuff. Weren't you listening at our last meetings?" Kevin said rolling his eyes and focusing on the road again.

Kevin, Joe and Nick were three brothers, they have a huge and famous company, they got it from their father, he started it when he was young, and when he was old and tired of working, he decided to leave it to his sons to run. As soon as one of them graduate he guarantee a job in the company. And now they all work at it, and their fathers got his hands out from all the work. It was completely theirs, along with the stores that he opened after the company, and which is all over the states.

Kevin, the eldest one, was the manager of it, he was now 29 and was married to Danielle three years ago, he already has a son, his name is Tom he's two years old now, whenever his parents go out he stays with his grandparents, Kevin's parents. Kevin was also successful in his job, he can manage the company perfectly, it has been going well, since he took his job in it 6 years ago after his graduation.

Joe, the middle brother, he was 26 and he was responsible for the company's relations with the other companies, he wasn't married, he wasn't engaged either, he also looked for the employees working every once in a while. He has been working in the company for 3 years now.

Nick, the youngest one, he was 24 years old. He has been working in his dad's company for just one year. But he was fitting in his job perfectly. He was looking after the employees job, he also was helping them in the designs, he had a good taste in fashion even though he was a guy, but he could tell what can go with what. He also designed some of their new styles, but not that much, he was mostly helping them and making sure that they finish the work in the right time.

The three brothers used to be players, but since Kevin met Danielle he stopped and just focused on her leaving all the girls for his brothers, he told them to stop flirting with every single girl they see but they never listened to him. He knew that when they meet a girl that will steal their hearts they'll stop, just like what happened to him.

A year ago, their company was on top of the others along with their stores. They always have new styles, and they even make their own fashion, they still on top, but they're afraid that they'll lose that place.

When they heard about that new company just a year ago, they didn't care, but they noticed that they're being famous quickly, and it wasn't normal, but they already saw some of their designs and it was pretty good. And now that they have a store, they can compete with them anytime soon. No one will believe it but they were afraid of that little company, them the famous 'Gray Paradise' were afraid of the new company that called 'Three Styles'!

When Kevin heard about this company and how famous they've got in a few months, he told Joe to get him some information about them as fast as he could, since it was kind of related to Joe's job. Joe found out they were three girls who just graduated from college. Kevin and Nick didn't believe him at first, they didn't believe that they were just graduated and already made all this success. But Joe made more researches until they finally believed but they were amazed by them, they thought that they must be really talented, either that or they have someone that helped them, but Joe's searches proved that they did it all alone.

"We're here." Kevin said as he parked the car at the parking lot. They walked out of the car and looked at the store amazed. Those girls amaze them more and more before they even meet them. They looked at the huge store, and the lights around it, it looked so classic, yet so cool.

"Wow, they must be really good at their job." Danielle said.

"We're here to find out." Kevin said as they started walking to the huge decorated gates.

"We can separate now. Try to find out anything you can about them, it might help us." Kevin told his brothers as he and his wife took their own way, as Nick and Joe did the same.

Nick walked around for a while until he saw a beautiful girl standing alone. He smirked to himself and walked over to her. He knew that he was there for his job, but he could have some fun too!

"Hey." He said as he reached her, she turned around and smiled, she knew who he was, she saw his and his brother's pictures in the magazines.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Nice party isn't it?" he said looking at her blue eyes!

"Glad you liked it." He thought that she was flirting; he didn't know that it was actually her party!

"You like nice, you know that?" he smirked.

"Uh, thanks." She said.

"Don't I get a chance to know your name?"

"Oh, sorry I'm M-"

"MILEY." Someone yelled as she turned around to see a blond tall girl running towards her immediately pulling her into a hug.

"Taylor." She squealed.

"I told you that you'll make it, you and your little friends." Taylor laughed pulling away.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Miley said. Taylor looked past her and saw Nick.

"I'm sorry that I cut your conversation." She said to Nick as Miley remembered him and turned around looking at him. "See you later, Miles." She said and walked away.

"So, you're Miley." He said it more like a question.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you came." She said not noticing the change in his tone.

"Yeah, me too. So, how did you do that success just in a year?" he asked trying to act cool, but she noticed that his voice showed more concern that he should show. But she just shrugged it off.

"I don't know, maybe because me and my friends really worked hard on it, and we really like our job." She smiled.

"You know the place here is pretty cool." He said looking around.

"Thanks."

"How much did it cost you to decorate it this way?" he asked, it looked expensive, he knew that if it costed them so much, then they might have money, and if they have money, then they might form a greater danger on them.

"Umm, I don't know, it wasn't me who was responsible for the money." She narrowed her eyes confused from his question.

"Ok, then." He shrugged, he didn't want her to doubt him even more.

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Nothing, I just like it very much." He smiled innocently.

"Well, then you must have a great sense in fashion." She joked causing both of them to laugh.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Joe said coming from behind Nick. He spotted the two of them laughing. Joe knew who those three girls were because he was the one who did the researches, but Nick didn't, Kevin saw a picture of them once, so he may recognize them. When Joe saw his brother talking and laughing with her, just one thought came into his head 'What's he doing! He's not supposed to be laughing with her!'

"Just talking, Joe this is Miley, Miley this is my brother Joe." He said introducing them even though he didn't even tell her his name, but he just ignored that part for now, he knew that Joe knows her name, but she didn't so he just introduced them.

"I know who you're; you're the owners of the famous 'Gray Paradise'." She said.

"Hmm, so, you're collecting information about us." Joe said, trying to be cool, but failed miserably, he sounded like they were in a court and she was accused for killing someone!

"What? Why would we do that?" she asked confused.

"Well, let me see, we're famous, we're on the top of the companies, you're new, you made a huge success in a small period of time. And everybody would like to know us and work with us, and maybe beat us!" Joe answered and Nick slapped his forehead mentally, he knew that this won't be good!

"What? So, you're saying that w-" she started angrily but someone interrupted her.

"Miley, what're you ding with them?" Demi yelled rushing next to Miley and glaring at Joe.

"You again? I thought that I got rid of you." Joe said looking at Demi's dress, when Miley saw it she gasped, and Nick's jaw dropped.

"What did you do?" Miley glared at him.

"Nothing, just my juice slipped accidently on her." He shrugged.

"Cup, huh? It was the whole bottle." Demi said angrily, she didn't want to yell, she knew if she did she could ruin the whole party, and she didn't want their first party to end like that.

"What happened?" Nick asked him.

"We were just talking and suddenly he wanted to know what are we planning to do, and I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, he said that I'm evil or something, again I was confused, he said that he knows exactly what we're trying to do, and that he won't let us do it, and all of sudden I found my smell like mango." She said angrily glaring at Joe who returned her the same look, there was silence for a moment, Miley seemed really shocked, she was still trying to get that in her mind.

"So, you… you think that we're trying to take your spot?" Miley asked still a bit confused.

"Could you deny it?" Joe asked.

"Of course I do. Why would we do that? We're still new, we just want the people to know us and they already loved our styles if you didn't notice." She said trying to low her voice, she didn't yell though.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pretend like I believe you." Joe said looking at his side annoyed. Miley looked at Nick who seemed surprised by his brother's actions, but he didn't say anything.

"So, if that what you want, then it's on." Demi said quietly this time.

"What do you mean it's on?" Joe asked confused.

"She means the war company between us, it's on, Gray." Miley smirked as she and her friend turned around to go look for Selena to tell her what happened, leaving the two brothers there shocked by their reaction. Joe didn't know that they'll actually do that, he thought that they'll just see that the success that they gained is enough for them, but no, he didn't know them well.

Now, they really have competes, it's real this time, not just some thoughts in their heads!

**So, what do you think about it? I promise it'll get better, and it'll be kind of funny, you know, how they're going to treat each other, what will they do to beat the other, and stuff, so it'll be a funny romantic story, please I want more than one review in the first chapter, it really means a lot to me, so please tell me if you liked the idea or not, the faster I get reviews, the faster I'll update.**

**REVIEW.**


	2. Friends, Family And Enemies!

_**Chapter 2 Friends, Family And Enemies.**_

_Nothing comes without a cost! _That was the new lesson Miley and Demi learned minutes ago. They were happy that they finally saw their own store making that success, they saw it been build in front of their eyes. They imagined it every second before it even was done. And new after a week from opening it, they were searching for Selena to tell her that they already have enemies!

They never were the competitive ones, but when someone challenge them, they accept it. They were strong, nothing can break them apart, and nothing can make them give up on their dreams. Nothing and no one. But they hated having enemies that fast. But then again if the owners of _'The Gray Paradise'_ see them as a dangerous for them, then they must be great, and that was an achievement.

"Hey guys." Selena said as she reached them, she seemed happy. She didn't know what happened. "I can't believe it, that party is awesome. Everyone here keeps telling me that we did great, besides we have our families, friends an-"

"And Enemies." Demi cut her off. Selena's happy face turned to one of confused expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Miley sighed before telling her what happened with her, and Demi completed her part.

"So, the _Gray brothers _are afraid from us?" she raised an eyebrow, as they nodded, "And they consider us dangerous?" they nodded again, "Great." She said happily, "But what did you respond with?" she asked concerned as she remembered them saying the word 'enemies.'

"We said it's on." Miley shrugged.

"You didn't." she said in disbelief making them afraid of her reaction.

"We actually did." Demi said looking at the ground waiting for the manager's reaction.

"Well, they deserved it, and we're totally ready for it." Selena said as they smiled.

"Yeah, they did. This reminds me, I have to go change that dress." Demi said as the other two laughed.

"Well, you have your section full of your cutely designed dresses." Miley said as Demi went to search for a clean dress to wear.

**In A Year**

"I can't believe you." Kevin yelled at his younger brother making the people around them look at him, so, he grabbed his two brother's hands and walked towards a quiet corner, "And you're the responsible employee for our relations with the other companies? Well, you just ruined one, Joe. Congratulations. Now if they weren't thinking about beating us, they'll, good job, bro." Kevin said as he put his hands in his pocket and huffed in frustration.

"Calm down, Kev." Danielle said trying to cool the air.

"How can I calm down, Dani? He ruined our relationship with them, he knew that they're dangerous for us, and that we better became friends with them, not enter an endless war with them." Kevin said.

"How do you know it's an endless war?" Joe muttered.

"Because of the fact that they didn't give up, Joe. They said that the war between us is on."

"You do realize that it's just a company war, right?" Nick said.

"Can you tell me, how our lives would've been without that company?" Kevin said muting his brothers. "We'd have no jobs, I wouldn't be married, because I probably wouldn't have the enough money to make a family." He said, "So, _just a company war_, is a big deal."

"Ok, Kevin, I can go apologize and tell them that I was in a bad mood, and I didn't mean anything I said." Joe said.

"Ha, try it, bro." Kevin said sarcastically looking away, but Joe didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice and walked to search for Demi and Miley.

Fifteen minutes later, Nick heard rushing footsteps behind him, so he turned around and was surprised.

"This girl crossed the line. We'll crush this company if we can." An angry Joe said.

"Well, I don't think we can, Frankenstein." Kevin said. If anyone saw Joe at this time, he would've known why he was angry. When Nick turned around to see who was coming, he saw a practically red Joe. He wasn't red from anger or embarrassment, he was covered in strawberry juice from head to toe.

"Let's go get you clean clothes, besides there's no point to stay here now." Kevin said as he headed towards the exit of the party, and towards the parking lot.

"What happened?" Nick asked him when they were at the car; Joe started telling them what happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_Joe scanned the party searching for Demi to apologize about what he did, when he finally saw her, he noticed that she has been changed into a clean dress. She was a t the juice bar, again. But this time her friends was next to her, but he talked to her, not them. Since she was the one who was damaged by him!_

"_Hi." He said shyly as he reached her. He was only doing this for his brother._

"_What? You knew that I changed so you wanted to drop another bottle of juice on me?" she said coldly._

"_No, listen, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. I was just in a bad mood, and the same thing about what I did. I'm really sorry."_

"_So, you're taking what you said back?" she asked him as he nodded. "Well, I'm not." She said making him confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I'm not taking what I said back. The companies' war is on and it won't be off for God knows when." She said._

"_But, I'm sorry." He said a little annoyed._

"_Well," she started as she stood up, "I'm sorry about that too." And before he even have the chance to ask her what was she talking about, he found himself covered in strawberry juice._

"_Did you just do that?" he said in a threatening way._

"_I think I did." She smiled, "And this too." She said as he saw a flash in front of him, when he looked at her he found her holding her cell phone, as she just took a picture of him, "You'll be lucky if you didn't find it all over the internet tomorrow." She said and walked away, as he stormed back to where his brothers were. _

_**End of flashback**_

"Well, she's sure stubborn." Danielle said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Joe whined as they just stared at him making him laugh along.

"But, you know what, you're cute in red." Nick mocked him.

"I swear if I saw that girl again, I'm going to bring a tusk of Coke and slip it all on her, even though she was wearing the most expensive dress in the world." Joe said making them laugh harder.

"Yeah sure, Joe." Kevin said shaking his head.

"Don't you believe me?" he said as Kevin parked the car in the driveway of their huge house, and they got out of the car.

"Just, go and have a shower." Kevin said entering the house.

"Hey, boys, how did the party go?" their mother greeted them. "Joe? What happened to you Joseph?" she yelled at him.

"Let him go shower and I'll tell you everything." Nick said as he wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulder and filled her in with the events of their night.

"… and then that cute girl said that the company war between us is on, and your eldest son, Kevin as you know, started yelling at us." He said making his mother chuckle at his choose of words, "Then Joe went to apologize, and came like that, a red Joe."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later, but that didn't answer my question what happened to Joe?" Denise asked him as he laughed at the though and started telling her about his older brother's little argument.

"Well, I respect that girl." His mother said when he finished. "He was rude."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm with you mother." Nick said.

"Then why didn't you stop him from ruining the relationship with them?" Kevin asked him entering the room.

"I was shocked, Kevin, and besides Miley wasn't doing anything too, it was a fight between Joe and Demi. Miley was just looking at me." He smirked at the last part.

"And how did you know that she was looking at you, bad boy?" his mother said turning his smirk to a look which said _'Would you have to read me like a book?'_

"He was looking at her, mom." Joe said as he shared them after his hot shower which was filled with cursing!

"I wasn't." Nick complained.

"I saw you." Joe said.

"I was trying to figure what she about to do was." Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Joe said.

"What do you mean?"

"Face it, you see her as a beautiful girl, not your enemy." Joe said.

"Well, even if I did, which is not true, I can't do anything now, we hate each other." Nick said.

"Thanks for remind me, boys." Denise said. "What the hell did you do, Joe?" she said looking at her second oldest son.

"Mom, she was making me angry." Joe tried to find an excuse for his stupid actions.

"Well, comparing with Nick's words, you were the one who over reacted. And you were the one who started it." She said calmly.

"I guess you're right." He said looking down, "Sorry for disappointing you guys. I think Kevin's words got me. I thought that we must be really careful from them, so, I couldn't help but do what I did. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's okay, Joe." Kevin smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you." He hugged him, "But, next time, don't hold a bottle of juice when you're angry or afraid, it has consequences." He said as Joe chuckled.

"A bottle, Joe?" his mother asked, "No doubt, that she didn't accept your apology."

"So, she showed me with that delicious juice?" Joe licked his lips.

"That's all you care about? The delicious juice?" Nick said.

"Well, I can't deny that fact. Hmm, I can go make a research about their cook or something. Seriously, it was the most delicious strawberry juice, I've ever tasted." He said and ran away to grab his laptop and start his 'research'.

**In A Year**

"Really? The Grays?" Taylor asked as the three girls nodded. The party was off now, and they were at the girls' house along with their parents and siblings celebrating their success a family celebration.

"Yeah, and look at the picture." Demi chuckled as she copied the picture on her laptop and showed it to all of them making them laugh.

"Well, I'm sure he's making a plan to revenge from you, Dem. Be careful." Miley said.

"Yeah, you didn't see his face, Tay. It was hilarious." Selena said.

"No, seriously, guys, are you sure you can handle a fight with the Grays?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, the see that they consider a dangerous for them, so that means that they're more than we all thought." Trish, Miley's mom said.

Taylor was a close friend to them, she was practically Miley's sister; her dad died before she was born and her mother died when she was sixteen, and since then Trish took care of her. She was their neighbor all her life, until she lived with them. She was the one who made Miley love to be a stylist, she always loved that, and staying with Miley, made her have the same sense of fashion too.

"Yeah, good point." Taylor said.

"Congratulations, girls, we're proud of you, keep going, and good luck with your little fight." Mr. Russo, Selena's father said.

"I'm sure they can do it." Roby Ray said smiling. "Anyway, we have to go now, it's getting late, and we have jobs tomorrow." He said standing up.

"Good job, sis. Beat them up." Brandi hugged Miley followed by all her other siblings and parents.

"Take care of yourselves, girls. If you needed something just call me." Justin, Selena's brother said waving at them.

"Tay, you're staying tonight, right?" Demi asked as Taylor nodded, and she was the last one left, so Demi closed the door, and turned to her friends. "We did great, girls." She hugged them all.

"Ready for a girls night?" she asked as they all squealed and sat watching some movies and eating popcorn, until they all fell asleep with the T.V. on, they were really tired about their day events. They didn't know what will happen in the future, but they knew that they can beat the Grays even though that wasn't their aim before, but it is now!

**Thank you guys for the reviews, it was great, so that was the second chapter, I hope you liked it, and don't worry, the first chapters always contained too much details, you know to introduce the characters to you :D :D :D**

**Please review, I love the reviews, it always make me happy :D**

**And it also mean another chapter ;)**


	3. Round One!

_**Chapter 3 Round One!**_

_**Two weeks later:**_

"Guys, guess what?" Miley exclaimed as she ran towards their 'private room' they go to that room whenever they feel inspired, or they want to have rest from working and just be with each other, it's next to Selena's office in the company!

"What? Miles?" Demi asked her as they turned to look at her.

"I brought you some job, something you should've done, Dem. It's your job." Miley smirked proud of herself.

"Then why do you put your tall nose in my job?" Demi shot back.

"What? The fact that you're lazy and missed it, doesn't mean that I should miss it too."

"Guys, stop. Just get to the point, Miley." Selena said when Demi was about to reply.

"Ok, do you know that new store which opened last week?" Miley asked and they nodded. "Well, they want a good company to design for them some styles to start their work with, you know they didn't do good job as a start." She said.

"So?" Demi asked her.

"They are willing to pay any price, but just if they really liked the styles." Miley continued, "And here's the number." She handed them a little paper with a number on it.

"How didn't I know about that?" Demi narrowed her eyes.

"Because you're a lazy employee." Miley shrugged.

"No, seriously, how did you know?" Selena asked her.

"I have my ways." She smirked.

"Miley." Demi threatened.

"Okay, Taylor told me." Miley laughed.

"And you're so happy about it? I thought you made communications with another companies." Demi said.

"Hey, I still got you some news." Miley said.

"When will you two mature?" Selena said silencing them, "Ok, let's go to my office and call them." She said standing up as she head towards her office followed by the other two.

"Well, who will call them?" Demi asked when they reached Selena's office.

"You." Miley and Selena said in unison.

"Okay." Demi sighed, "Give me the phone." She said and started dialing the number when Selena handed her the phone.

"Hey Nick, can you hear me?" Joe said in the radio as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Joe, for the millionth time, I hear you." Nick said impatiently, "What do you want?"

"I was just making sure." Joe laughed as Nick huffed in annoyance.

"Shut up and focus on your job." Nick said and took his telescope searching for any sign!

"Hey guys, any of you saw them yet?" Jacob, their cousin and also works with them in the company.

"No, not yet." Joe answered.

"Wait, here they are." Nick smiled as he finally saw them!

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"I think it's the office of one of them, I'm not sure whose." He answered, "It's in the third floor."

"Oh, yeah, found them. It's Selena's office." Jacob answered.

"Yeah, found them too. But what are they doing?" Joe asked.

"Are you sure you found them, Joe? Because I'm sure it's obvious that they're talking on the phone." Nick said.

"Yeah, now I saw them." Joe said, "Wait, what if it was a job call? How will we know?" Joe finally said something useful!

"Well, here comes my part." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but hurry up, Jake. Before they hang up." Nick said.

"Already on my way, dude." Jacob said and dropped his radio on the grass, so they won't talk while he's doing the plan, and then they'll be busted.

"What? Did you make a plan without me knowing about it?" Joe complained.

"Joe, you were driving and singing instead of sharing ideas with us, which I'm thankful for." Nick smirked.

"Hey." Joe whined, "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Just wait." Nick said and after about ten minutes they heard Jacob talking again.

"Mission accomplished." He said, "Joe, I'll come give you your headphone." He said and Joe agreed, as he started to get the plan in his head.

After a while, when Nick saw that Demi finished the phone call, he put his headphone on, and started hearing, as the voice of the three girls filled his ears.

"What did they say?" Selena asked Demi as soon as she finished the phone.

"Well," Demi grinned widely, "They said they'll gladly work with us, this sweet woman told me that they were hoping to work with us or with Taylor's company or the 'Evils'." Demi said

"By the evils you mean?" Miley asked as Demi nodded, "So, we made a deal, right?" Miley asked, she was worried that the Grays took the deal before them.

"YES." Demi exclaimed as Miley and Selena stood up and hugged her.

"So, how much will they pay and for what? Tell me about the deal. We have to prepare ourselves." Selena said getting serious.

"Relax, Sel." Demi said rolling her eyes playfully, "They said that they will pay us whatever we want, but they wanted us to set up a meet with them, so we can see those things, and I told them that I have to talk with my partners first and will reply after fifteen minutes." Demi explained further.

"So, when will we meet them?" Miley asked.

"Are you kidding? Now if we can." Selena said.

"So, what should I tell them?" Demi asked.

"Tell them that we can meet any time. Whenever they want." Selena replied.

"Ok, hand me the phone." Demi said.

As soon as he heard those words, Joe searched for the number of that store, he knew that they were looking for someone to design clothes for them, but it was just a small store newly opened, he thought that it won't be a lose for them if they didn't take that deal, but now, they have to take that deal, no matter what.

When he found the number he quickly dialed it, and a lady answered him, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Joe Gray from the Gray Paradise, we heard you want designs for your new store, and we'll gladly work with you."

"Um, but we just got a deal few minutes ago." She answered politely.

"We'll agree on any amount of money you pay." He offered and she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Ok, sir. Give me your number and I'll call you back." She said. As he smiled and told her the number, "Well, sorry, I'll call you back, I have another call." She said as she hung up.

Demi was calling for a few minutes now, and she was on waiting. She was about to hang up when the nice lady answered, "Sorry, but I just got another great offer, and I was taking the number." She said.

"What? What offer? I thought we had a deal?" Demi said worried.

"Yeah, but it's not every day that you get an offer from 'Three Styles' and after it 'The Gray Paradise'." The woman said.

"The who?" Demi yelled.

"The Gray Paradise." The lady repeated taking aback by Demi's reaction.

"Please tell me you told them that you have another deal."

"I did, but he told me that they'll accept any money we offer them."

"So did me." Demi complained.

"I know, that's why we have to meet up all, and discuss it, what about a dinner tomorrow?" she said nicely making Demi sigh, she told her to wait a minute as she told her friends about the dinner thing as they agreed.

"Ok, so when and where?" Demi asked her as the woman smiled.

"Tomorrow about 7 pm at that restaurant by the beach, it's the only one there."

"Ok, it was good talking to you, and I hope we'll work together." She said formally as they said their goodbyes and Demi hung up and threw the phone angrily.

"Let's go speak in the garden." Selena said as they stood up and went to the huge comforting garden in front of their company and took a seat on the grass.

"So, the Grays?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, do they have to ruin it?" Demi said in frustration.

"But, what made them change their mind? Taylor told me that they always refuse any offers from the newly opened projects, and they didn't make any reaction that saying they were thinking about this one." Miley said.

"Then what happened?" Selena asked confused, "Is it possible that they knew that we were going to work for it?"

"No, Taylor just told me on the phone before I told you about it." Miley said.

"Ha, I won't be surprised if they were spying on us." Demi said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, Demi, what if they were really spying on us?" Miley said.

"Miley, that's so childish; we're not in high school." Selena said.

"And do you call slipping bottle of mango juice all over me a mature reaction, I swear that boy has mental issues and can do anything."

"What? You better take that back!" they heard someone yell from behind them, as Nick and Jacob slapped their foreheads.

"I expected to see you, Gray. But it's not good to see you at all." Demi said as she stood up.

"Do you think I'm enjoying it?" he shot back as Nick and Jacob appeared by his side and Miley and Selena stood up and went to support Demi and make sure she won't do something stupid to him.

"Why did you call that store?" she asked yelling.

"Do you think we will let you have one deal? You wish." Joe smirked now speaking in his regular voice without yelling.

"So, you went on spying on us? Spying? That's so ridiculous. Couldn't you come up with a real plan? Or do you watch so many cartoons?" Miley spoke for the first time smirking making the other three angrier.

"At least we made a plan; we didn't just set in our office and laughed. We work hard unlike you." Jacob said.

"And your hardest work ended up spying on us?" Miley laughed, "Seriously? If you work hard as you say, why didn't you try to have the deal until we were up to it?"

"Because it's just a small store and it's not our type it's for the losers." Nick smirked.

"Oh yeah? So why do you want it now? You're either being losers or cowards?" Demi said making their faces become red from anger, when she noticed she laughed, "Looks like I have the power to make you red whenever I speak to you, huh?" she said reminding Joe with the strawberry juice.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, we'll take this deal, so don't put so much make up, because it will be destroyed by your crying tomorrow." Joe said.

"How was the taste of the juice? Yummy, huh?" Demi smirked ignoring his last sentence making him boil from anger that he didn't notice the absence of Miley and Selena.

"Hey, looks like your friends are cowards enough to leave you handle a fight with us alone." Nick smirked cockily, but then a rush of cold hit his back making him jump as he turned around to be faced with shot of water all over him, when it stopped he saw Miley carrying a hose.

"Who did you just called cowards?" she smirked and he was in a loss for words, he didn't notice that the same thing just happened to Jacob and was about to happen to Joe when Demi disappeared to get her own hose.

"What did you do?" he yelled and she opened it again to cover him with water again.

"This." She shrugged simply.

"You… you're-" she gave him another amount of water.

"What was that all about?" Jacob shouted at Selena.

"For spying on us."

"And this is for calling us cowards." Miley said as she covered Nick was water again.

"Stop doing that." He yelled raising his hand on a try to protect himself but with no success. But she just didn't stop and got nearer to him making the pressure of the water harder on him that he didn't have a choice but run, as the same happened to Joe and Jacob and they soon found themselves beside their car which also covered in water, they quickly got in and Joe started the engine and the girls finally stopped the water.

"You should thank us; we gave you showers and washed your car for free!" Demi laughed as Joe started the engine and drove away, but Nick who was in the back seat, looked back at them from the window with a threatening look.

"You'll l-" he didn't complete the word or more likely couldn't complete it when he found three shot of water in his face as he went back inside the car and closed the window as the car moved away leaving three girls hysterically laughing.

"I can't believe that." Jacob said angrily.

"They're so…. What's the word!" Joe said.

"Daring? Provokers? Surprising? Yeah, I'm with you, bro." Nick said. They seemed to be really angry but when the three of them looked at each other, they broke into laughers.

"But, th-they are so funny." Jacob said while laughing.

"Yeah, who would have expected they will you use hoses to kick us out." Nick said trying to control his laughs.

"No, after what that Stinky did to me, I can expect anything from them." Joe said focusing on the road.

"Come on, Joe. Did you expect going home all wet?" Nick said.

"All right, I didn't expect it to be that way, but it's not surprising me." Joe said as he finally pulled into the driveway of their huge house, and once again he got out of the car and entered the house wet, but this time he wasn't the only one wet.

"Hey bo- do I have to expect that from now on?" their mother said when she saw their look. They just looked at her not knowing what to say, "Seriously, what happened this time? Did you drop the car in a river or lake?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, mom, the car is perfectly fine." Joe answered.

"Alright, go change into something dry before you catch a flu, then you own me an explanation." She said as her two sons began to walk away, "You too, Jacob, I'm sure you have clothes here."

"Yeah, right." He said and followed Joe and Nick upstairs.

She sighed and sat on one of the couches, after about ten minutes, they came back downstairs and sat around her, "Well, what happened?" she asked.

"We were working." Joe answered shrugging.

"If I remember right, your job is about clothes, not pools." She said making them smile.

"Well, we weren't in our company." Nick said. "Do you remember two weeks ago, when the red Joe started a war with those three girls?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, we were trying to beat them in the war; you know we must be the first one to attack to guarantee the win." Jacob said.

"Oh, no, what did you do?" her eyes widened as she said that.

"We were trying to know what they were doing, I mean if they have new styles or something like that." Nick said.

"How exactly were you trying to do that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, mom, I'll go to the point. We took telescopes and went to their garden and watched what they were doing and when they were talking on the phone, Jacob went and put microphones there so we can hear them." Nick said as his mother stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing.

"You were spying on them?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, mom, but it actually helped." Nick said and explained to her what happened exactly and about their dinner the next day, and then he went to the water part, and his mother couldn't stop herself from laughing while he was telling her.

"You know what? I really like those girls." She said.

"What? You like what they did to us?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, because you were wrong. And they sure know how to defend themselves." Denise said.

"Yes mom, we were wrong and maybe childish but they have no right to shower us with that water like that."

"No, I love their ways to kick you out." She said, "And look at the bright side, they washed your car."

"Whatever, mom." Joe said.

"I'm going to call Kevin and tell him about this meeting." Jacob said as he stood up and started calling Kevin.

_The next day:_

"Are you ready?" Selena asked her friends as she wore her dress and put on her makeup.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you." Miley said from the living room. The three of them were wearing matching dresses, they were different degrees of blue, but mixed with other colors, so it didn't look identical.

"Let's go beat them girls." Demi said as the three of them linked arms and left their apartment.

"Let's go, guys." Kevin said as he entered the driver seat, Danielle was in the passenger one and Joe, Nick and Jacob were at the back seat.

"We'll take that deal no matter what." Joe said gritting his teeth an evil smile dancing on his lips.

"Hey, why didn't you wear plastic suites? They might see you're dirty again, and you know that restaurant is next to the ocean." Kevin told the other three boys as he and his wife laughed at the thought of them being pushed to the ocean by three girls!

"You know, I like those girls." Danielle said.

"I can't see why." Jacob said.

"They know how to treat jerks." She replied playfully making them shut up.

Two cars pulled in front of the restaurant at the same time, they parked next to each other, three girls came out of the first Black car, and four guys and a woman came out of the second black car.

Automatically, when the younger three boys and the three girls saw each other they glared at each other, and if glares could kill, then they'll all be long gone now.

When they entered the restaurant, Demi asked for the table reserved under the name of Albert Addison, he was the owner for the store and his wife Julia Addison.

The waiter guided them towards a table set for ten; it was at a quiet corner so they can talk without caring who hear them. Two couple were setting next to each other, when they saw them they stood up to greet them, the man was black haired which matched his dark brown eyes, he was tall comparing to them, not so tall, but he was the tallest in them all. His wife had a brown hair, green eyes, and she seemed lovely, she smiled at them as soon as she saw them, then they all started with the handshakes, then finally sat down.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't believe my wife when she told me we have offers from the Grays and Three Styles." Albert said smiling.

"Yeah, we didn't believe it too, when we knew that the Grays called you!" Miley said smiling at the couple, but for a second she glanced at the brothers and their cousin with a glare. Albert and Julia sensed the hatred between them, but decided to ignore it.

"First, before we start the work, please choose what you prefer to eat." Julia said in her polite way.

"Finally someone can actually be nice here." Demi murmured but Joe and Jacob who were opposite from her heard but ignored.

They all chose what they want from the menus and ordered from the waiter then, looked at the two couple again. "So, we hope we can work with you." Demi smiled her hearted smile at them.

"Yeah, us too." Joe said, then he suddenly felt something hard on his leg, he winced and then realized that it was a kick, a kick from someone wearing high heels. When he looked at Demi she smirked and looked at the couple again.

"Well, it depends on your offers." Albert said.

"Ok, I brought some of our new designs, here." Selena said as she handed the papers in her hand to Demi who handed it to Miley who handed it to Julia who was setting next to her, with that they granted that no one will see them except the two who are meant to see them. In another words, they didn't want the Grays to see their job.

"Wow, it's really great." Julia said as her husband knelt down to see with her, and they both stared at the papers in adoration.

"Well, we have some designs too." Kevin said and did the exact same with the papers, so the girls didn't see them.

"Well, they're pretty good too." Albert said, and looked at the boys, "How much do you want for them? I mean in which range?" he asked.

Kevin's face let up knowing that they loved their designs more, "Well, depends on how much do you want."

"About a hundred from each design, but that's for the beginning." Albert said.

"Well, then about 25,000$." Kevin replied.

"Twenty-five thousand, for all?" Julia asked.

"Well, you know we're famous and everyone would love to buy our designs, and I have to tell you it's made of the best fabrics in the states, so it's for each design." Joe answered her.

"Ok, and what about you? How much do you want for the designs?" Albert asked the girls, Kevin's face filled with confusion; he thought that they were going to have the deal, so why is he asking them?

They looked at each other and whispered some things nobody heard before finally answering, "About 35,000$" Selena replied.

"For each design?" Julia asked.

"Well, you know that we're famous and everybody wants our designs, and we make our clothes from the best fabric in the states, but we actually have our ways to make them cheaper than they look, so it's for all the designs." Demi said mimicking Joe making him glare at her, but before he could say anything the waiter came with their dinner.

"So, what's your decision?" Kevin asked Albert and Julia while taking a bite from his food.

"We'll see and tell you after we finish the dinner and the desert." Albert answered smiling, "And by the way, we invited you at this dinner, so we'll pay!" he smiled, and then turned to talk to his wife. They were so into their conversations that they were completely unaware of the exchanges of the death glares at the table.

"Are you having a nice meal?" Joe asked the girls obviously faking a smile.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if you weren't sharing us, thanks for asking." Miley replied.

"Aw, my pleasure. If our existence making you uncomfortable, we'll be with you everywhere." Joe replied with the same smile as it didn't leave his face for a second.

"Oh, guys why didn't you remind me to order strawberry juice?" Demi complained to her friends and smirked at Joe.

"You can use the ketchup instead, it's more red than strawberry." Miley said as the three girls laughed, and all the Grays except for Joe tried to hide the smile.

"Why are you so proud of it? I slipped the mango juice on you first." Joe said angrily.

"Yeah, but first it didn't make me all red, and second you don't have this." She said as she held her phone showing them the picture she took, with Joe's priceless expression. This time they couldn't hide the smile, but they wiped it away quickly.

"Why do you keep it?" Joe complained.

"It's a good weapon. That's how you play in a war." Demi smirked.

"You're so-" Joe started but got cut off by Danielle.

"Joe, it's enough." She said.

"What? Didn't you hear her? She's irritating me." Joe said.

"Actually, Joe, if I remember well, you were the one who started." Kevin replied calmly. Joe just glared at Demi and started eating again.

"We'll get that deal, sis." Miley whispered to Demi as she smiled.

"Yeah, they're in the beginning and we're much cheaper for them." Selena said.

"Yeah." Demi smiled and they completed eating.

"This chip is good." Joe said with his mouse full making them all look at him disgusted, except for Albert and Julia who were still talking.

"Yeah, especially with the ketchup." Jacob agreed.

"Joe, be careful from the ketchup, obviously you have an issue with reds." Miley said as they laughed again. Joe was about to reply when Danielle send him a look that stopped him.

After they finished the dinner and the desert, and after they stopped insulting each other, Albert and Julia spoke up, "It was nice knowing you." Julia said.

"You too, so what's your decision?" Joe said.

"Sorry, guys, your prices are so high for us; we're still in the first of our way, so we have to choose the girls' offer." Albert said as the four boys stood in a shock, and the girls high-fived each other and Danielle just smiled.

"But, if you like our styles better, we can make a discount for you." Kevin said.

"Yeah, but actually, I like their better." Julia said with an apologetic look.

"Julia will call you to tell you about signing the contract and this stuff." Albert told the girls as they nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, we have to go now, don't worry about the pill, we already paid." He said as he and his wife walked out of the restaurant followed by the others.

"Yes." Demi exclaimed happily.

"We took our first deal after opening the store." Selena said.

"Looks like round one was for us." Miley said looking at the boys who were walking with their faces to the ground.

"That teaches you not to be so sure of yourselves." Demi said.

"So what? It's just one deal." Nick said.

"Then why are you so sad?" Miley smirked.

"Face it, you're ashamed of yourselves." Demi said.

"If I can kill you, I won't waste a second hearing your annoying voice." Joe whispered but they heard him.

"Go on, the ocean is just a few steps from us." Selena said and Joe was about to reply when Kevin spoke.

"Let's go guys, before Joe say something we'll all regret." Kevin said and took his brother's hand leading him to the car like five years old.

When they were in the car, they drove away leaving behind them three girls singing happily. They were so happy about that deal, not because the Grays wanted it, but because it's their first important deal.

As for the boys the deal didn't matter to them, all that mattered was their lost in front of the girls, and worst was they lost for them, three new girls, won the Grays. Joe, Jacob and Nick were the angriest, Kevin didn't really care, the three younger boys were so competitive, they wanted to beat them even if it was the last thing they'll do in the life. But then again they all knew that those girls are so smart and can face them perfectly without fearing them, and that's what scared them the most!

**That was tooooo long :D probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it wasn't boring!**

**Sooooooo, the girls won the deal, obviously :D who's happy for them?**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews guys, but please I want more reviews to post the next chapter, it means a lot to me and if you like this story and it makes you happy when you read, then don't you think I must be happy with reviews too? So please review, don't be a silent reader :D**

**Hope You Enjoyed It**


	4. Friendship, Party And Dance?

_**Chapter 4 Friendship, Party And… Dance?**_

"Are you sure it's okay?" Brandi asked her sister over the phone again making Miley roll her eyes.

"Yes, Brandi, for the thousandth time, it's okay." Miley chuckled.

"Thanks, Miley, you're the best."

"I've been told, how long will you stay there?"

"Um, I think two weeks."

"Okay, so, I'll pick them up at two, right?"

"Yeah, are you sure i-"

"Brandi, shut up." Miley cut her off as her older sister chuckled.

"Ok, bye now, I gotta go." She said as Miley replied with a 'bye' and they both hung up.

"What's going on?" Selena asked her.

"Nothing, Brandi is just going to Australia in a business trip, so she wants me to take care of Christopher and Silvia. It's okay with you, right?" Miley replied looking worriedly at Selena and Demi who was living with her!

"Of course, it is. You know how much I love kids." Demi said.

"Yeah, me too." Selena smiled.

"Ok, um, what time is it now?" Miley asked.

"It's... 1:30, why?" Demi replied checking her watch.

"I think it's better to go bring them from the baby care, you know that Silvia as two and Chris is three." Miley replied as she got up and took her purse.

"Ok, see you at home." Demi said and Selena waved.

Miley got in her car and drove away to the baby care, Sily and Chris already knew that she'll be the one who'll bring them home, Brandi told her two day before and she was still doubting if it was okay with Miley!

When she reached their, it was still 1:45 so she waited for a while with other parents watching their kids playing with each other.

"Excuse me?" Miley heard someone saying behind her. She turned around and saw a familiar woman, she knew that she saw her before, but she couldn't tell where or when.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're Miley Stewart, right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, do you know me?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't think that there's someone who doesn't." she smiled making Miley smile too, "Oh, sorry, I'm Danielle, Danielle Grey, we met before, but we didn't have the chance to talk." She said.

"Oh, I knew that I saw you before," Miley smiled, "You're Mr. Kevin's wife, right? The owner of the 'Gray Paradise'."

"Oh, yeah, I'm that one." Danielle chuckled, "I know that there's some argues between your company and theirs, but that's just work, right?" for some reason, Miley had the feeling that she's a nice woman, and that she's not like _them_.

"I don't really know, they seem so competitive." Miley replied honestly.

"Oh, trust me, they're so nice, they just get angry and jump to conclusions so fast, but Kevin is more mature than the other three!"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Miley chuckled as Danielle lat out a small laugh, "They're so crazy too, no offence, but they're really got us nerve!"

"No, don't worry, I know they're acting weird and somehow childish, but that's just who they're. But deep inside, they're so nice."

"Actually, I can't imagine them being nice, especially Joe."

"Joe? Joe is so funny, he's random too, but he's so nervous, he can get mad easily, and then he can't control himself. Seriously, he once swore to kill a fly by shooting her six bullets, just because it was bothering him!" Danielle said as her and Miley broke into laughs.

"Hey, you're so nice." Miley complemented, she just felt like she knew her for a long time!

"Thanks, you too." Danielle smiled, "So, why are you here? I didn't know that you have kids!"

"Oh, no, they're my sister's kids, she's out of town for two weeks, and I'll take care of them." Miley explained.

"Yeah, you're too young to have children."

"Thanks," Miley smiled warmly, "So, you have kids, right?"

"Just one boy, his name is Tom; he's two, almost three."

"Oh, he's as old as Silvia," Miley said.

"Aunt Miley." A small voice of two cute kids came as Miley lend down to be at their level and gave them both a hug.

"Chris, Sily, I missed you."

"Me too!" they replied.

"Aunt Mily, this my friend, Tommy." Chris said pointing at Danielle's son.

"Oh, they're even friends." Danielle chuckled.

"Yeah," Miley smiled, "It was nice meeting you, will I be able to see you again?"

"Of course, here take my number and give me yours, if you want anything just call me." Danielle smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Miley said as she took Danielle's phone from her to type her number and took from her a piece of paper with Danielle's number on it.

"Bye, Chris." Tom waved at him as Miley took the two kids and headed towards the home she shared with her best friends.

"How was your day?" she asked them as they were stopped in a red light, she looked at their cute faces in the front mirror and smiled.

"Me is happy. Look I draw this." Silvia said as she was handing Miley a piece of paper but the light turned to green.

"Sorry, Sily, I'll see it at home." Miley said as she started driving again.

When they reached the house, Miley parked the car and got out to open their door, she helped them get out of the car and took their small hands and entered the house.

"Wanna me to show you your room?" she asked and they nodded excited. "Ok, let's go." She said as she led the two kids to a room a guest room, it was painted in a sky blue color and when Miley knew that they'll be living with her two weeks, she put some posters that the kids like in it and added some toys in the room.

"Do you like it?" again they just nodded and ran to play with the toys, "No, no, first change your clothes and then you can play until Aunt Demi and Aunt Selena come with the lunch, Deal?" they nodded again.

She took out their clothes from the wardrobe; Brandi gave them to her yesterday. She helped them get dressed and left them to play after she hung their clothes again in the wardrobe.

She went to her room, changed her clothes, and laid on her bed relaxing. Her mind went to Danielle; she didn't expect that there's someone from the Grays is actually nice. Joe, Jacob and Nick proved that the Grays aren't nice at all. But then again she doesn't know anything about Kevin, so she can't really judge, but at least most of the Grays aren't nice.

"Hello?" she answered her phone after she heard her ringtone being played!

"Hey, Miss Miley, it's me Danielle." The sweet voice of the older lady reached her and surprised her; she didn't know what she wants from her!

"Oh, yeah, Hey Danielle, and please call me just Miley." She answered being nice to the woman.

"Ok, Miley, I'm sorry if I interrupted you from doing anything, I-"

"No, it's okay, I was just sitting bored, so you found me something to do." Miley said.

"Oh, good, um, my husband didn't believe me when I told him that you actually talked to me, so here I'm calling you to prove it to him. Do you mind if you talked to him?"

"No, not at all."

"Ok, here he is."

"H- Hello?" came the sound of the older man.

"Hello, I'm Miley." She didn't know what else to say to him, so she introduced herself!

"Oh, hey, Miley, I hope that the problems between our companies didn't generate hatred between us." He said still doubting his words as if afraid of her reaction.

"Actually, the hatred isn't towards you or your wife." She chuckled a little.

"Then, it's Joe, Jacob and Nick, huh?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." she chuckled again.

"Actually I don't blame you, they treated you rudely." He's accent was formal for some reason which didn't make Miley comfortable.

"Yeah, but I, myself don't have any kind of bad emotions towards you and your wife. I didn't see anything bad from you two."

"Great! that makes me wonder if we can make a truce!"

"Actually, that decision doesn't belong to only me; I have two partners Mr. Gray. And honestly, I don't think that we can make a trace after all your brothers and cousin did, sorry."

"I don't blame you in that too, but can you talk with them about it and I'll call you back to know your decision?"

"Ok, I'll see."

"Thank you. Um, here Danielle wants you again."

"Hey, Miley, Um, I don't really have friends, and d I really think that you and your friend are very nice. So, I was wondering if we can be friends!"

"Sure, you're too nice too. Hey, do you want to hang out sometime or something?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Um, that will be nice."

"Great, so I'll call you and tell you the plans. Is any time okay?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do."

"Ok, see ya."

"See ya." And with that they hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Miley heard her friend asking from the door of her room. She turned and smiled at the two of them.

"A lot happened since I left you. Come on, let's go feed the two kids and I'll tell you after lunch." She said.

After the lunch, Chris and Silvia went to play in their room again and the three girls sat at Demi's room to talk.

"You won't expect who I met today." Miley said excitedly.

"Who?" Demi asked her.

"Danielle Gray!" Miley said smiling. They looked at her surprised and confused, as she started to tell them what happened starting from the point that she met her to the phone call and Kevin's offer!

"Well, I don't know Miley, maybe that's some kind of a trick." Demi said.

"No, Demi Kevin and his wife didn't involve in our arguments with them at the meeting. Danielle even stopped Joe from saying some insulting things." Miley said.

"I didn't notice that." Demi said.

"That's because you were too busy making Joe angry." Selena smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Demi asked her.

"Oh, please Demi, why Joe? Why do you two always start every fight?" Miley said.

"Because he's a jerk."

"He's not the only jerk between them." Selena said.

"But he's the most." Demi said, "Hold up for a second, are you trying to say that I like Joe?" when she said that and they didn't reply she burst out laughing, "Guys, you're so hilarious."

"As you like, Dems. But one day, you'll know that we're right." Selena said as Miley nodded. "Anyway, Miley when is that party that Taylor's has?"

"I think it's tomorrow." Miley said trying to remember.

"Well, are we going to go?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, I mean it can be a good chance to know more people in the business." Selena said as they nodded.

"But, what about Chris and Silvia?" Miley asked.

"We can hire a nanny for some hours." Demi suggested.

"Ok, we'll see about that. I need to go sleep." Miley said.

"Yeah, me too, goodnight, girls." Selena said as they all went to their room and slept a dreamless sleep!

*In a Year*

"Do you know anybody here?" Selena whispered to her friends scanning the party with her eyes.

"Taylor." Miley said jokingly, "Where's she anyway?" she said searching for her step-sister.

"Miley." Miley heard someone calling her name she turned around to see Danielle smiling at her.

"Oh, hey, Danielle, how are you?" Miley said smiling.

"I'm good, but totally bored from the boys and their conversations."

"You can join us if you want." Demi offered.

"Are you sure? I mean you hate them." Danielle said doubtfully.

"Yeah, them but not you." Selena told her as Danielle smiled.

"Ok, I'll go tell Kevin that I won't be with them and I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure."

"Where did you go do, Danielle?" Kevin asked her when she reached him and his brothers and Jacob.

"I just saw some friends and went to say hi, and by the way, I'm gonna spend some time with them, is that okay?" she said.

"Yeah, sure, as you like." Kevin answered her smiling.

"What friends? I didn't know that you have friends related to our business." Joe asked her casually taking a sip from his drink.

"Actually, I just met her yesterday while getting Tom from the baby care." She said not wanting to mention any names.

"Yeah, who is she anyway?" Nick asked also drinking his juice.

"You know those girls from 'Three Styles'." She said casually as if it is the most normal thing for them to be friends. As soon as they heard the last two words the three boys spat their drinks out and looked at her in horror.

"WHAT?" the three boys yelled in unison.

"What, guys? What's your problem?" Kevin said defending his wife.

"What's our problem? What's _your_ problem? Seriously? Are you okay with your wife making a friendship with our enemies?" Joe said.

"They are your enemies. They've never done anything bad for me, and actually I think this is your entire fault. And guess what I called Miley yesterday and asked her to think about making a truce." Kevin said as they looked at him unbelievably.

"What? Kevin, that's a betrayal, you betrayed us." Nick said.

"Ok, guys, I'm going now. Please don't make it a fight." Danielle said and walked away.

"No, I didn't, you were the ones who went 'spying' on them, seriously what were you thinking?"

"You didn't complain about it back then so why now?" Jacob said.

"I didn't want to say anything hoping that you will realize your fault by yourselves, but apparently I have to look out for your every move to make sure that you're not doing anything bad."

"Kevin, we're not babies." Joe complained, "You can't do this, we know very well what we are doing."

"No, Joe, you didn't know what you're doing when you slipped that juice over Demi." Kevin said he was about to complete when Nick cut him off.

"Guys stop. Kevin we know that we were wrong, but you had to ask us before telling them about that truce thing. Not making us look like fools even more." Nick said as he got up and left the table looking at Kevin a disappointed look. Soon Joe and Jacob followed him leaving Kevin alone.

"So, what should we do?" Joe asked the other two.

"Let's go to the bar to get something to drink." Jacob suggested as they nodded and went to the bar. They ordered their drinks, and soon they found their orders in front of them. while turning around to leave, Jacob bumped into someone who just turned around too causing their both juices to slip all over them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She said as he looked at her and was surprised, her apologetic face turned into a frown. "I take that back."

"What's with us and the wet clothes?" He said as she looked at him surprised. Actually he himself was surprised by his own words, he was searching for something insulting to say, but instead he found himself joking. She smiled seeing his smile, but inside, Selena was surprised.

"I don't know, maybe because it's not a problem for us to get good clothes." She said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Joe and Nick appeared by his side.

"Sel, what took you so-" Miley didn't complete her sentence when she saw who was Selena talking, "What's going on?" she said as she went to Selena's side.

"Oh, no you didn't." Joe said to Selena when he saw Jacob's wet shirt as the same time as Miley said when she saw Selena's one.

"No, no, it was an accident, we bumped into each other." Selena told Miley as Jacob nodded.

"What and accident, Gray? Bumping into her while holding your juice. It's an old game we played. But it's obvious now." Miley told him.

"No, Stewart, it was an accident. Seriously, I don't like to walk like this, I'm not an idiot." Jacob said referring to his wet shirt.

"I doubt that." Miley said.

"Enough, Miley, nothing happened, okay?" Selena said calming Mile down.

"Let's go guys. See you later, Russo." Jacob said smiling at Selena.

"See you." Selena replied as they both turned around and walked away leaving Joe, Nick and Miley standing their surprised at the last exchanged words.

"But, wasn't she his enemy?" Joe whispered to Nick forgetting Miley's existence.

"I doubt that she was the one flirting with him." Nick said knowing that Miley is still there and can hear his words.

"Watch what you're saying, Gray." She said glaring at him, "Don't say a word about her." She warned as she turned around walking away.

"Then can I say a word about you? If I can then it's dumb." She heard him yelling after her.

She turned around to reply, "Then what can we call you." She said and walked away.

"What was that 'see you' thing about?" Miley whispered at Selena as she sat next to her, Demi and Danielle were talking so they didn't the other two's side conversation. Selena blushed a little and looked at Miley.

"He's nice, you know?" Selena said as Miley looked at her shocked; Selena giggled at the look on Miley's face and told her what happened.

"Oh, boy, don't tell me you're falling for him."

"Why not? He's nice, and admit it Miley, I know you were impressed by the whole spying thing."

"Ok, maybe I was, but they hate us, Sel. It maybe a game they're playing." Miley said.

"Then, I'll play along." Selena said, "I mean, we'll see what will happen, but I promise you I won't fall for anyone until I'm sure he's good."

"I trust you, and I promise you that we'll be there for you and making sure that you have the right guys." Miley said as she pulled Selena into a hug, "Speaking of the devil." Miley sighed over Selena's shoulder as they pulled away just when Jacob reached them.

"Um, hey." He said looking at Selena, Miley looked at him a doubting look which made him uncomfortable but he ignored her burning gaze on him.

"Hey," Selena replied.

"Um, do you wanna dance?" he asked her quietly. Demi and Danielle stopped talking and looked at him with dropped jaws, just like Miley's one. While Selena smiled and glanced at Miley telling her that she'll be careful.

"Sure." She said as he seemed relaxed and took her towards the dance floor.

"What was that? Is she brain washed?" Demi said getting closer to Miley as did Danielle, Miley sighed and told them what happened and the previous nearly fight.

"Wow, something must be wrong." Danielle said.

"He can be just playing, right?" Demi asked her.

"I really don't know, I mean they are players, but in the last period of time they're not flirting with every single girl they see, I mean they're not the same."

"Why?" Miley asked her.

"I don't know, maybe the work is preventing them, but they don't have a lot of work all the time." Danielle said thinking about it.

"Who's the most player?" Demi asked.

"I think it's Nick. Why are you so interested anyway?" Danielle smirked at them.

"Nothing, just asking." Miley replied.

"You know, Kevin used to be a player too. But he tells me that he stopped when he met me, and that he thinks that they'll stop when they find the ones they love."

"Maybe they did." Miley shrugged.

"No, there are no girls in their life except for me, their mother and recently you." Danielle chuckled.

"Us?" Demi asked confused.

"I mean the three of them always turns every conversation to a way for revenge from you. Seriously, they were so pissed with you that day when you covered them with water." Danielle chuckled.

"It was their fault." Demi smiled.

"Yeah, and by the way, I and their mother told them that the three of you know exactly how to deal with jerks." They all laughed and sat quietly for a while watching the people around them. After two songs Selena came smiling towards them.

"Wipe that annoying smile off your face." Demi said joking, "What was that about?"

"Nothing he wanted to make sure that I'm not upset about the juice thing." Selena laughed.

"Really? Are you sure they're not playing some kind of a game?" Miley asked her.

"No, actually, we stopped dancing when we saw Joe searching angrily about him. He didn't tell them he's with me."

"Wow, I need to know about that." Danielle said smiling, "I have to ask him at home."

"He also said that he feels so silly about the spying thing, and that it wasn't even his idea, it was Nick's."

"I knew that kid is crazy." Miley said as they laughed. From a far corner, Jacob was sitting with Joe, Nick and Kevin when he caught her eyes and waved at her as she waved back smiling!

**Wow another long chapter, I'm happy that I'm making it long. I'm sorry for not updating sooner; there was no internet, so it's not my fault :)**

**So what do you think about it? Is Jacob playing? Is she going to fall for him? Will they ever date? Review to find out :) **


	5. All his fault!

**Chapter 5 All his fault!**

"Who are you waving at?" Joe smirked at Jacob who seemed nervous suddenly.

"N-no one, just a girl I noticed she was looking at me." Jacob said as Joe smirked even more.

"Oh, let me see who's interested in you." Joe said as he turned around and followed Jacob's gaze, his jaw dropped immediately when he saw who was looking at him, he turned back to Jacob smirking, "I didn't know that you're _that_ evil!"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked him confused.

"I understand you well, Jacob. I know you're a player, but not that bad." Joe answered him.

"What's going on?" Nick asked them.

"He's playing on that Russo girl." Joe answered him. Kevin and Nick looked at Jacob waiting for his reply.

"I… I just… um… I'm just having fun." Jacob stuttered.

"Guys, you know that's wrong, right?" Kevin said.

"You can't say this, Kev, you were doing that too." Nick said,

"Yeah, but I stopped when I knew it was wrong."

"No you stopped when you met Danielle." Joe corrected him.

"When I met Danielle I knew it was wrong."

"Whatever." Joe said annoyed with the conversation as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm going home; just bring Danielle with you, I think she'd like to stay with her friends some more time." Kevin said obviously upset after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, she'd like to stay with her _friends_." Joe said bitterly not even looking at him, as Kevin just left them and went to tell Danielle that he's leaving and left!

"You know that Danielle needs to have friends, she's always with us, and she's a girl, she'll get bored from our conversations." Jacob told Joe.

"Yeah, but really? When she decides to have friends she goes to them?" Joe said angrily.

"You know they are not that bad." Jacob mumbled as Joe and Nick's heads snapped looking at him surprised.

"What? Jacob, you're kidding, right?" Nick said.

"Actually, no, they're nice."

"When did you figure that out?" Joe said starting to get really pissed.

"Just today, give them a chance, Joe. You've never really dealt with them."

"So, it's not just having fun, it's that you really like her." Nick said getting angry too but as angry as Joe.

"Maybe it is what's in that?" Jacob stated calmly.

"Isn't there any faithful member in that family?" Joe shook his head.

"Looks like it's just me and you, bro." Nick told him.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, you like them too." Joe said.

"What? Obviously you weren't there when I was fighting with them Joe." Nick said.

"Whatever, Nick." Joe said and looked away, within seconds he stood up and left them.

"What's wrong with him?" Jacob said looking at Nick.

"I don't know, maybe because they really pissed him off before!" Nick shrugged.

"Why aren't you mad like him?"

"I don't know, I don't really care about them, as long as they are out of my business I don't really care." Nick answered.

"Why was he so pissed? Does he hate us too?" Selena asked Danielle after Kevin left them.

"No, no, he doesn't hate you. Maybe it's the guys!" Danielle said.

"So, we're not the only ones who get annoyed by their presence." Demi said as they laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, Monroe." Joe said as he came closer to them, "I'm actually going to faint from the laughing." He said as the sarcasm and the bitterness was as clear as crystal in his voice.

"What do you want now, Gray?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"The three of you to disappear." He replied.

"Joe, just go back to Jacob and Nick, or we can just go, they didn't do anything for you, now." Danielle said as she got up and tried to get Joe away but it was not working. Joe stood in his place glaring angrily at the three of them.

"No, they did." Joe replied gritting his teeth, actually it made Selena worried, she didn't see him that angry before, but Miley and Demi just stood up and faced him not caring about how mad he can get.

"I'm proud that we did something that made you that angry." Demi said smiling a fake smile.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Monroe; you weren't the one who got me that mad."

"Oh, what a shame! Then who is that hero who got that honor?" with every word Demi spoke, Joe got more angry that by the end of the sentence his face was red from anger!

"Her!" he glared at Selena who just looked at him shocked.

"Joe, she didn't even talk to you." Danielle said trying to make him relax a bit but again with no luck.

"Just stay away from Jacob." Joe said ignoring Danielle. With that the once calm Selena turned to a volcano that is about to erupt.

"I wasn't the one who talked to him in the first place, and you have no right to talk to me like that or tell me what I have to do." When they heard the noise, people started looking at them including some paparazzi, and of course Nick and Jacob rushed there to calm Joe down.

"I can tell you whatever I want." Joe yelled back at her.

"You just crossed the line, Gray. You're not taking control of our lives; you can't just come to us and start yelling thinking that we'd obey you. No, you're wrong; we're not under anybody's control." Miley yelled at him defending her friend.

"No one talked to you, Stewart, keep your mouth shut." Joe snapped at her again.

"Guys, calm down, people are watching." Danielle said but no one listened to her while Jacob and Nick were still surprised by the exchanges of words between Joe and the girls.

"Didn't you hear her when she said that we're not under anyone's control?" Demi yelled at him.

"Hey, hey, stop, can't you find solutions for problems calmly!" Jacob said as he stepped between them.

"You're talking like it's our fault, we were sitting here talking and he just came and started yelling at us." Demi yelled at him.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Nick said as he stepped next to Jacob, "There's nothing to watch here people, you can go complete whatever you were doing." He told the crowd around them but no one moved, "It's over, really." He said and they started to disappear.

"No it's not, as he made them all watch us fighting, he has to make them watch him apologizing." Demi said stopping the people.

"Demi, we don't need our photos to be in the magazines as they fighters with the Grays." Miley whispered to her.

"No, Miley, he made a show from us, and he has to make it up." Demi argued.

"Like I'm ever going to apologize to someone like you." Joe said bitterly.

"Joe, your reputation, our reputation." Jacob told him whispering.

"Right now, I don't care." Joe said still glaring at Demi, "I'm not going to apologize to her if my life depended on it." He said giving her a disgusted look.

"You got the worst in me, Gray." Demi said as she started to run towards him ready to hit him but Miley, Selena and Danielle held her in her place.

"Demi, stop." Miley yelled at her but in the other hand Joe did the same and Nick held him with Jacob's help.

"What? Wanna hit me? Really? Leave her, let her try." Joe yelled back at them.

"Let go off me." Demi said trying to get away from their grip, but they started moving away with her while Jacob and Nick did the same with Joe but they both were still yelling unaware of the cameras' flashes around them.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob yelled at Joe as soon as they got him away from Demi and the crowd separated from around them but the paparazzi were still watching and they weren't aware of that.

"What's wrong with me? I'm trying to save the family and the company!" Joe yelled at him.

"Are you calling _that_ saving? There's something seriously wrong with you, Joe." Jacob said.

"What? Are you blaming me now? You and Kevin are the reason of that." Joe said.

"Just shut up, Joe." Nick yelled at him.

"We'll talk at home." Jacob glared at Joe as he left them and went outside towards their car.

"You too, go, I'm gonna go get, Danielle and maybe try to fix something." Nick said.

"What happened to all of you? Now you're taking their side too?" Joe asked him angrily.

"No, Joe, I'm always with you, but you crossed the line this time." He said and left him to go get Danielle.

It wasn't hard to find their place, as the three girls were standing around a very angry Demi, not to mention that she was still yelling. And they were trying hopelessly to calm her down! When he reached them they didn't notice him, he cleared his throat but Demi's sound was louder, he cleared his throat again louder this time and they all stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want? To complete your brother's argue?" Demi snapped at him.

"No, actually, I'm here to get Danielle, and by the way, don't be mad at Joe." He realized how stupid his words were after he said them, but in fact he was scared of the angry Demi who was about to hit his brother!

"Oh, don't be mad at him? Are you crazy? Didn't you see him? Don't you know what he did?" she started yelling again.

"I know, I know, " he said as he took a few steps back away from her holding his hands in front of him defensively, "He's just…" he didn't know what to say.

"He's stupid? Jerk? Antipathetic? Don't know how to treat a person? Speak without knowing what he says? Have no feelings or mind? Yeah, I totally agree." Demi completed and Nick was still shocked not knowing what to say. He just looked at her as she rolled her eyes and crossed her eyes huffing.

"Anyway, um, I... I'm sorry?" that was the first thing that crossed his mind and it came out more like a question!

"Sorry? You? Like I will accept it even if he himself came and begged for it." Demi said rolling her eyes, "But being the stupid person he is, I doubt he even knows this world."

"He knows, but he was just in a bad mood." Nick defended Joe knowing it was the lamest excuse ever, but it was his best right now.

"Bad mood? Ha, yeah, I think you don't think before speaking just like him."

"Listen girl, I said I'm sorry and I didn't even do anything to you." He got nervous.

"Then why are you apologizing for something you didn't do? Just because you don't want us to tell the people about his impudence? Ok, you know what? This photo that o took for him before will all over the media and-"

"Enough, Demi, enough." Selena stopped her.

"What? You're taking their side now?" she looked at her an unbelievable look, "Seriously, guys? After all what happened?"

"Demi, we're not taking their side, it's just enough for now." Selena said, Demi shook her head and looked at Miley,

"And you? Which side are you in?" she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for Miley's reply. Miley looked between Demi, Selena, Danielle and Nick and then back at Demi and sighed,

"I think it's enough for now, Demi. They have already taken pictures of us fighting, we don't want to make more scenes, and he didn't do anything for you." Miley said calmly, as Demi just huffed and sighed looking away.

"Well, Demi, I'm so sorry for what happened, I hope that doesn't affect our friendship." Danielle said biting her lip.

"Don't worry, Dani, you didn't do anything." Demi smiled weakly at her.

"What? You accept it from her and you snap at me? I didn't do anything either." Nick said a bet angrily as Demi glared at him again.

"Let's go, Nick." Danielle said pushing him away.

"But-"

"Let's go, Kevin will kill the three of you when he finds out." She said walking away as she turned around and waved at them.

"We better get going too." Selena stated.

"Don't talk to me, you took their side." Demi said and walked away towards the exit. Miley and Selena exchanged a worried look before following her.

"Demi, we just didn't want any more problems."

"So, you lose your dignity?" she said still refusing to look at them.

"No one said that we'll lose it. We told you 'it's enough now', we didn't say that we'll let him go." Miley said as Demi looked at her doubting her words but Miley smiled at her.

"Really?" they both nodded, "So, you're still with me?" they nodded again and they reached their car and entered it. Demi smiled and nodded.

"So, we're cool?" Selena asked her.

"Of course! I love the way you thinking by the way, but why didn't you let me throw my anger on his brother?" she asked them.

"Because first, he was trying to stop Joe, and second he apologized." Selena said.

"But he's still a jerk." Demi said.

"Can't disagree, sis." Miley said and Selena nodded as they laughed and Selena started the engine driving away while Demi and Miley sat in the back seat.

Miley heard her ringtone as she searched for her phone in her burse and answered it, after checking the caller ID,

"Hey, Tay." She answered Taylor's call.

"Oh my God, Miley are the three of you okay? There were a lot of people that I couldn't reach you, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have invited them in the first place I'm-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I think Demi handled the situation well." Miley said letting out a chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, I heard, by the way did the press take pictures?"

"A lot, honey."

"Oh God, what are you going to do?"

"I think they know that it was his fault and we're the innocent ones."

"I hope so. I gotta go now, Mi. Sorry. If you needed anything just call me, okay?"

"Okay, Tay, bye." She hung up.

"Good morning, Sel." Miley said yawning the next morning.

"Good morning." Selena replied.

"Isn't Demi, Chris and Silvia up yet?"

"No, Demi is asleep but Chris and Silvia woke up and I made them breakfast and now they're playing." Selena smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be right back; I'm going to check on them." Miley said as she went to the guest room to see her niece and nephew. Selena sighed and looked at the newspapers that came this morning; she took one of them flipping through it aimlessly until an article caught her attention…

_**Three Styles Vs. The Gray Paradise… who's the winner?**_

_Last night at the party of Taylor Scott's company 'T.F.N.S.', our cameras didn't miss the huge fight between the owners of two of the most famous companies in the styles. According to the exchanges of words and the glares, it is not the first time for them to fight! They didn't make it so obvious what was the fight about, but they made it so obvious that they can't stand each other, especially Joe Gray who was the one to start the fight._

_The girls were setting with Danielle Gray, the wife of the manger of the company Kevin Gray, as Joe went directly towards them, and started yelling at them._

_The first one to stand him was Demi Monroe; apparently they have some kind of hatred between each other. Then Selena Russo stood up and yelled angrily at him when he accused her of going after his cousin Jacob Stan, so she stood up for herself._

_She told him that he has no right to tell her what to do, but he told her rudely that he can say whatever he wants to her, but her friend and partner Miley Stewart defended her by telling him that he crossed the line with them and said that he's controlling their lives and accused him for being a control diva!_

_That's when he snapped at her too, and then Demi Monroe couldn't stay silent and the argue started to get heated between him and Demi. Danielle Gray tried to calm them down, but they never listened!_

_Jacob Stan and Nick Gray tried to calm their partner too, and when they noticed the crowd, they said that it was off, but then Demi demanded that he has t apologize to them in front of the people, being so stubborn among the stubbornness of the girl Joe refused to apology, which made the fight to get more heated as they both tried to hit each other but their friends stopped them and dragged them away from each other._

_Our sources over heard them cursing each other, and they said that Nick Gray went to Demi Monroe after a while and said that she's over reacting and that Joe is the innocent one._

_But of course the young girl didn't stay calm, there was another fight about to happen there, but again her friends and Danielle stopped him._

_Looks like we have two new enemies here, but who won the fight? And what was it about? Is it Danielle's friendship between them? Were Selena and Jacob dating and she hurt him? Is Demi jealous of the Gray's fame? We'll find it out soon…_

Selena's jaw was dropped a while ago as she read the article; they didn't say the truth about most of the things. They're making news of them, and they're making them the wrong ones too! And it's all Joe's fault, they had to get him!

"What's wrong?" Miley asked her when she came back. Selena just handed her the newspaper and waited for her to read.

"What? I did _not_ call him a control diva. And Demi didn't yell at Nick, nor was it her fault!" Miley yelled when she finished the article, she huffed and threw the newspaper at the table and sat next to Selena.

"I know, they're saying untrue things, and it's all this stupid's fault."

"We can't let that go this easy." Miley said.

"No we can't, honey." They smiled evilly at each other.


	6. Round Tow For!

**Chapter 6 Round Two For…?**

"What the hell did you do, Joe?" Kevin's rough angry voice echoed through the huge house waking Joe up terrified, and then he realized it was Kevin and he probably knew what happened and is angry. His room's door opened suddenly and Kevin's angry figure appeared.

"Can you explain what that is?" he yelled throwing some magazines and newspapers all contain their pictures of the night before as Joe rolled his eyes.

"What? I was angry." Joe said calmly as if it's nothing!

"Oh yeah, angry, huh? So, you ruined our reputation? Thanks a lot, Joe." Kevin said and turned around leaving Joe alone. Joe sighed knowing that he screwed up!

He got up from his bed and took a relaxing shower thinking about the last night's events. After he calmed down and cleared his mind, he couldn't believe that he was actually going to hit her in front of everybody, but he was still mad at Kevin and Jacob who he didn't speak to since last night.

"Look, Kevin, I'm sorry, I just lost my temper." Joe said at the breakfast.

"Lost your temper? Joe, you were about to destroy what your father spent his life to build." His mother said. Great, just what he needed, his whole family is mad at him now! "You know that if your father was alive he would've a heart attack or something." She looked at him disappointedly.

"Mom, it was just hard. It's hard to see your own family betray you." Joe defended himself!

"Betray? Who betrayed you?" Kevin stated angrily.

"You and Jacob, Kevin. To talk to _our_ enemies behind _our_ back is a betrayal." Joe said calmly.

"They aren't our enemies; it's not an actual war, Joe." Kevin said not believing what he hears!

"But they hate us and we hate them, isn't that the definition of the word enemies? Two who hates each other?" Joe said.

"But this whole 'enemies' thing is your fault, you were the one who treated them bad in the first place, and you were the one who always starts a fight with them, they never started a fight, Joe." Kevin said.

"I thought we were over that, Kevin."

"That was when I thought that you actually can act good and nice for them, but now we can't be over this, Joe. You're not doing your job well." When Kevin finished Joe was shocked and just looked at him blankly!

"Then I think it's better I quit this job."

"WHAT? No you're not, you're not going to do that, Joe, it's your father's company, you can't just quit!" Denise yelled at him.

"Then accept me as I am."

"That is not you! That is not my son that I raised by myself. That's not _my_ Joe." Denise said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom…" Joe was in loss of words.

"Just stop, it's enough now, you better be yourself, Joe." She said and left the room going to her own room.

"Happy now?" Kevin glared at him and left the whole house and they heard the engine of his car as he left to his job. There was a deadly silence between Joe, Nick and Danielle until Joe broke it…

"Don't you want to yell at me?" he asked hearing a sigh from both of them.

"No, Joe, I won't yell at you, but you have to realize your fault and admit it." Danielle said wisely.

"I know, Dani, and I know I was wrong, but what happened already happened and the damage has been done."

"But you have to learn from your mistakes, and in your case, Joe, you repeat your mistakes all the time, hurting a lot of people, not just you." Danielle said as he sighed.

"I guess, you're right." He said and looked at Nick, "What about you?"

"I don't know, Joe, it's difficult, I know you have right to be angry, I was angry too, but I just can control it, you have to control yourself."

"How? I spend my whole life acting like that, and now you want me to change? How the hell I suppose to do that?"

"Just remind yourself of the consequences, and try to listen to the people around you and respect their opinions." Danielle said, "You and Demi have the same problem, you can't control your anger, but the difference is she listen to the people around her because she knows they care for her! And you have to know that we care for you, Joe."

"I know you do." He whispered.

"Then remind yourself with that all the time." She smiled and he nodded smiling at her.

"I'll try." He said, "We better go too, Nick." He said standing up.

**In a Year**

"Hello?" Demi answered the phone in her office.

"Hey, it's Kevin, the manager of 'Gray Paradise'." Kevin said on the phone a bit shyly, she didn't answer, "Listen, I know what you think, but just give me a chance, we can talk and sort it out."

"There's nothing to sort out, maybe that was available before. But I'm sorry it's impossible now, so I guess there's no aim for that call, bye." She hung up and sighed.

When they left their apartment to drop the kids at the baby care and then go to the company, they were greeted with a punch of paparazzi asking them about the _huge_ fight and how it ended! They just said that it was a moment of anger, and that there's nothing to talk about, even though the only thing they were thinking about is how to revenge from Joe!

Demi got up and headed towards Selena's office after telling her secretary to call her at Selena's office if there was something important.

"Hey, Demi come in, we were talking about the new style, since you're here which fabric of these do you think will be better?" Miley said when she saw Demi's figure at Selena's office, Demi couldn't really focus on anything, she was over thinking about this not really new problem called Joe! "What's wrong?" Miley asked sensing that there's something wrong with her friend, she put the different pieces of fabric away and focused on her friend.

Demi walked towards the seat next to Miley and sat facing the both of them. "Kevin just called me."

"Then?" Selena asked.

"He wanted to sort things out, can you believe that?" Demi said getting angry.

"You know what? Kevin and Danielle are very kind, they don't deserve the other three." Miley stated.

"We can't let that go, the newspapers are making things up, there's things that didn't even happen." Demi said, "There's a magazine saying that I was the one who started the fight, and that I'm attracting problems all the time!" Demi complained.

"You're right, Demi, but what can we do?" Miley said.

"Right now, there's nothing to do." Selena said, "Hold on." She said hearing her phone ringing. "Hello?... Demi it's your secretary." She handed her the phone.

"Yeah, ok, just send it to me here." She hung up. "We have mail." Demi told them.

After a while they heard a knock, and Demi opened the door and took the letter from the young woman thanking her, she read it and smiled.

"What's going on?" Miley asked her.

"It's an invitation to a bid for making new uniforms for a hotel." Demi answered happily.

"Wow, we're getting really famous," Selena exclaimed. "When is it?"

"What? Three days later? We have to start on the styles from now!" Demi said as both of them nodded, she handed them the letter to discuss their suggestions according to the properties that the hotel put!

**In a Year**

"Come in." Kevin yelled giving the permission to enter for whoever was knocking his office door. "What do you want?" he said bitterly when he saw it was Joe!

"Look, Kevin, I know I was wrong, you know that I can't control myself when I become that angry."

"But, you have responsibilities now, Joe. You're job is not just about you, there's a lot of people in the picture, Joe." Kevin said a little calmer.

"I'll try, Kevin, but they're really getting my worst out of me, and you calling them or Jacob liking them didn't make it any better."

"Joe, I know I should've told you about the truce first, but I knew that you would refuse, so I just went on for it, it didn't end up like wished anyway."

"Anyway, Kevin, I don't know if I can ever change my mind about them, it's kinda impossible, but I'll try to act more wisely. Anyway, I got this." He said handing him a letter. "We have an invitation to a bid for some hotel." He explained.

"Oh, cool, I'll give an order for the stylists to work on it as soon as possible."

"Yeah, because it's in three days."

"What? Three days? We have to work really fast." Kevin said worriedly.

"Calm down, Kev, we have the best stylists here."

_**After three days:**_

"Do you think we'll have it?" Selena asked her best friends worriedly as they rolled their eyes.

"Sel, calm down, what if we didn't get it? We'll have another chance with anyone else." Demi said.

"I think we _must_ have this one, maybe it's even a life or death situation." Miley said as the other two followed her gaze confused, but the realization soon hit them seeing the five familiar but not welcomed figures! Well, two or three are not welcomed, but they don't have a problem with Danielle or her husband, even though they don't really like Kevin either.

"It _is _a life or death situation." Demi said. They pretended that they didn't see them and headed towards the hotel, they told the receptionist why they are here, and he called someone to guide them towards the manager's office where the meeting was.

"I like that office." Miley commented whispering as the other two smiled. They took three seats next to each other, there weren't so much people there yet, and the manager of the hotel himself wasn't there yet!

"Oh, hey girls." They heard a voice saying happily, they turned around and smiled widely soon when they say Danielle. They were determined to make the boys angry as much as they can until they have a chance to revenge, and they knew that Joe doesn't like the idea of Danielle being their friend, probably the others too. They really like Danielle, and they will show how much they do!

"Hey, Dani, we missed you." Selena said as the three of them stood up and hugged her.

"Yeah, me too." Danielle smiled, "I didn't know you'll be here."

"We didn't know either." Demi said glaring at the boys. They sat right across from them!

"Danielle, you know that you can't set there for the whole meeting, you have to set with us." Nick said.

"Why not?" Selena said, "Just because she's his wife doesn't mean she has to set with you, we're her friends too."

"But she-" Nick started but got cut off by Miley.

"I can't see names on the seats, so anyone can set wherever he wants."

"Guys, it's okay, she can set there," Kevin said not wanting to see another fight as Jacob nodded while Joe was trying to keep his mouth shut!

"Thanks, Kev." Danielle smiled at him then turned to the girls talking.

"I hate them." Joe whispered to Nick who was next to him.

"Totally agree." Nick answered.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I'm Liam Ryan." A guy said entering the huge office; apparently, he was the manger of the hotel! "Let's start; our hotel is one of the most famous hotels in the state as you probably know, and the uniform of our employees is old, so for the sake of the hotel, we decided to change it, and because you're the most famous companies we asked you to make us the styles, and the best style will win the deal, and with any price you want." He said smiling then turned towards the three girls, "By the way, Miss Stewart, why didn't Miss Taylor come?"

"She has a lot to do right now, so this will be so much for her." Miley replied and the guy nodded.

"Well, tell her that I said hi." She nodded smiling, "Who's ready to show us the first style?"

"If you don't mind Mr. Ryan, we'll go first." Kevin said.

"And if you excuse me, would you mind if we go after them?" Selena said.

"Not at all." Liam said.

"Go on, Nick." Kevin told him as he stood up holding some big sized papers.

Nick went to the side of the room where everybody on the table can see him and unfolded the first one, it showed a drawing of a woman wearing a tight dark blue skirt with a white short sleeved blouse and a blue with white random small dots sleeveless top over it. And a man with the a dark blue pants and a simple white t-shirt, but there was something in it made it different, maybe the blue tie or the blue hand kerchiefs in the man's hand.

"As you see gentle men and women, this style is for people who works at the reception, because they don't move a lot, so the tight skirt and this pants will be perfect for them and the same time good looking." Nick explained earning some mumbles of approval from the people.

"As for the maids who deliver food to the rooms and the luggage carrier we have other plans." He said putting the fist paper away and unfolding the second one.

It showed a woman in pink and purple dress and a man with dark purple and light one suite. They both looked gorgeous in that outfit.

"And the cleaners and the kitchen stuff we have got these."

He unfolded the third and the last paper showing a woman with a dark green skirt and green button up blouse with white thin stripes. And a man with dark green pants and a green button up shirt but without the stripes and with a light green hat.

"Well, that was pretty good." Liam said clapping along with the whole table except for three certain girls! "You can go, Miss Russo." He told the girls when nick sat back at his chair. Miley stood up smiling and went to the same side of the room.

"Well, I can't say that was bad, but I have some comments on it, if you don't mind." She began and Kevin nodded towards her to continue, but she didn't even wait for their reply when she started speaking again,

"It was fashionable and good, but there are a lot of colors there, I mean the receptionists in blue, the maids in pink and purple and the cleaner in green? Seriously? That would be a rainbow." She said as some people chuckled.

"I'm not saying that we don't have to make different colors but at least make it colors which fit together at least." She said unfolding the first paper.

"This is for the maids and the luggage carrier, it's simple, yet good looking and its colors are delightful." She said showing them the drawing.

It was a woman wearing a short flowing green skirt, with a blue short sleeved shirt with a yellow stripe it the end of each sleeve. And a man with green pans and a button up shirt with the same yellow stripe.

"And this is for the receptionists." She said holding a paper which had the drawing of a woman wearing white blouse and a black cardigan over it, with a green flowing skirt with white belt. And a man with green pants and simple white button up shirt.

"This one is for the cleaners, people in kitchen and anyone else, because I really can't remember if there's any other employee in the hotel." She said and the people chuckled again.

The third and the last paper showed a man with a blue V-neck shirt, and white pants. And a woman with a white shirt and a blue and black skirt.

"Very good, Miss Stewart." Liam said clapping his hands with the people except two guys, Nick and Joe! "Who wants to go next?" Liam asked. Other companies showed their styles and they all clapped and finally the decision time came.

"Well, we'll go discuss it for a while and tell you the final decision, please enjoy your drinks." Liam said as he and some employees of the hotel went to another room to decide which designs were the best.

"Who the hell gave you a permission to say your opinion about us?" Nick said to Miley while the other people were having friendly conversations.

"I don't need permission; I can say whatever I want. Weren't those your dear brother's words?" Miley smirked. "And I was raised to say the truth, even though I didn't say the complete truth over there, which is your styles were good that I wonder who made them for you. I'm completely sure that none of you did." Miley said making him angrier, while Joe was struggling to keep his mouth shut.

"You're right, Mi, that was unlike them." Demi said making them all angrier.

"We don't car about what you say, everyone says that we're from the best companies, and Liam said he asked us because we're from the best, including you with us." Jacob said.

"Which I don't understand." Joe couldn't keep himself silent any longer.

"I wonder if you understand anything that's going on here." Demi whispered as his hand became a tight ball and he gritted his teeth trying not to reply, but he was glaring at her.

"You don't know him to judge." Jacob said calmly.

"And he didn't know us to judge us when he first met us." Miley said angrily. They didn't find anything to reply for this knowing that she's right. But Jacob didn't care about the exchanges of words, he was glancing at Selena every once and a while. She caught his eyes as he smiled at her making her return the smile. Miley noticed looking at her with a questioning look as Selena just shrugged.

"Well," Liam said as he came back with the other employees, "It was pretty hard to choose between those awesome styles, but we finally came to a decision…"

**In a Year**

"I can't believe we are in the position of choosing between this." Demi said angrily exiting the door of the huge hotel and walking towards the parking lot.

"As if we're happy for it." Joe said rolling his eyes!

"Guys stop, now this is serious and maybe it's a chance to sort things out." Danielle said.

"We can't sort thing out, Dani, after all what happened it's just hard." Miley said.

"Think about it, it will even kill any rumor about you being enemies." Danielle said.

"Which is the truth." Nick said.

"Guys, I know you all, you didn't give each other chances, you started the wrong start. I know that if you gave each other chances you will be friends, maybe even more." Danielle said smiling. As soon as they heard this, Demi, Miley, Joe and Nick started laughing hardly!

"Us? Mo…more th-than… it's impossible." Joe said between laughs while Selena, Danielle, Kevin and Jacob just smiled.

"Yeah, it won't happen even if pigs learned how to fly." Miley said.

"Ok, you don't have to, but look at you, you agreed in something." Danielle smiled.

Liam has asked them to work together, they saw that their styles were the best, and they said that they both have great ideas but it would be even better if it was mixed together. He said that it was hard to decide between them, but they all agreed that they both are great, but he also told them that they have two days to decide or he will make a deal with the second best company!

"Well, we can think about it." Selena said.

"No, there's nothing to think about, we can't work together, we're fighting all the time, we just can't." Joe said.

"Why not, Joe? We can try." Jacob said.

"But, if we're ever going to stand each other it will take a long, long time." Miley said.

"No, if we have the same aim, which is doing the perfect work, we'll have nothing to fight about." Kevin said, "You guys were fighting when you thought that you're trying to beat each other. But like that we'll have the same aim, the same work and the same success." Demi and Miley looked at each other biting their lips then at the boys, they were really thinking about it!

"Well, I think you're right. I mean, that's what we were fighting for." Miley said.

"But, Miley, he was accusing us all the time, he didn't even think about apologizing." Demi said referring to Joe.

"Joe." Kevin whispered but Joe ignored, "Joe do it." Joe ignored him again, "Joe, remember all the disasters you did, don't you want to make up for it?" Joe looked at him frowning.

"Did you really have to say that?" he complained. "Ok, I'm sorry." He said coughing as Kevin hit his shoulder and Demi raised an eyebrow at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Joe, say it." Jacob encouraged him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, happy?" he said nervously as they all looked at Demi waiting for her reaction.

"Ok, I accept it." She said weakly as they all smiled except Joe, Miley and Nick who were second thinking about it. "Even though he didn't mean it."

"What? Do I have to say it and mean it too?" Joe asked, he wasn't yelling but he was annoyed.

"Of course you do." Demi said.

"Oh, what an idiot." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't say a word about my brother." Nick told her.

"Why do I have to mean it?" Joe asked Demi.

"Because we have to guarantee that you won't do anything again."

"You have to know that."

"How?"

"Just know it." Joe said while the other two were exchanging some words too,

"Why can't I say a word about him?" Miley asked Nick.

"Because he didn't do anything now, he even apologized." Nick answered.

"He had to apologize."

"No he didn't." Clearly, it was another arguing! It wasn't a real fight, but they weren't agreeing on anything right now, and each one wanted to prove his point!

"STOP." Danielle and Selena yelled at them and they looked at them surprised.

"You're acting childishly." Selena said.

"Yes, you have to apologize to each other." Danielle said and Selena nodded.

"What? We're not kids." Miley complained.

"And I just did." Joe said!

"To start a new chapter, you have to apologize to each other." Kevin said.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Joe said and the others nodded.

"DO IT." They yelled at them and they looked at each other glaring.

"SORRY." They yelled huffing.

"Great, we will call you later to discuss how we will work." Kevin told them and every group went to their car and went their way.

**So, they're starting all over again! What do you think will happen? I hope you found the last part funny, because that was my aim :) **

**Anyway, I only got one review the last chapter, but please review if you want me to update the next chapter, let me know your opinion :)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Groups, Dinner And Cute?

**Chapter 7 Groups, Dinner And Cute?**

"Well, you know why we are here now," Kevin started. They were at his office, all of them! They decided on a meeting to discuss what they will do, and who will do what in that new deal, even though they didn't really want to be there or with them, but the girls had to, for the sake of their job! Selena kinda convinced the other two that this will be for the best! They also agreed that Kevin will control them and say what they'll do, since he's the older and knows more than all of them in that business. They had already signed the contract with Liam, and it was time to start working.

"To discuss the business." Joe, Nick, Demi and Miley all said in a bored toned as the other s sighed.

"Well, yeah." Kevin rolled his eyes, "So, I need to know, what your job was exactly." He said looking at the girls.

"I was the manager, Demi was responsible for the relations between the other companies, and Miley designed and chose the fabrics." Selena informed him.

"But we all designed." Miley said, "And we are going to design this all." She said referring to the whole group.

"Why? We have designers, pretty good designers." Nick said.

"But as you probably know, that is a big deal, and we have since of fashion, I don't know about you, but we can do better! And besides we'll do what we exactly want, the designers may do something that we don't like which will need to change, so this will take a while longer!" Demi explained.

"Well, if that means that we'll get rid of you sooner, then no problem." Joe said.

"Same here." Demi faked smile at him.

"Ok, ok, before you start fighting, um, I think Nick is the most one of us who designed styles." Jacob said and the boys nodded while Nick shrugged.

"Before we get there, we need to know how many groups, and what will be the job of each group." Selena said.

"Um, to make a new style, first you design, second choose the colors, then buy the fabric and just hand it to someone who sew it." Demi said.

"Yeah, then we need a group to design and choose the color and a group to buy the fabric."

"I'll be buying the fabric." Miley announced at the same time as Nick, they both looked at each other glaring and looked back at Kevin.

"Fine, Miley and Nick buy the fabric, Demi, Selena, Jacob and Joe design." Kevin said, "Is that okay with you?"

"No." Miley muttered sarcastically.

"What you will do?" Joe asked him.

"I'm going to be responsible for the money and the management of that little project. I mean the dates when we should finish and stuff." He said and they nodded.

"Fine, it's a deal." Selena smiled.

"So, when we'll start?" Joe asked Kevin.

"If we can we'll start right now." He shrugged.

"Ok, we don't have anything to do, right girls?" Selena said.

"Chris and Silvia, I have to get them." Miley reminded her.

"They go to the same baby care is my son, right?" Kevin asked and she nodded, "Well, why don't you let Danielle bring them? they can play with Tom until it's time for you to go home."

"I don't know…"

"Why not, Miley?" Selena shrugged, "They'll be okay."

"Ok, if it's fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Great, now she'll come home with us too." Joe muttered rolling his eyes.

"Joe…" Kevin warned gritting his teeth; Joe just rolled his eyes again.

"Ok, you can go now to start working and I'll call Danielle." Kevin said as they all stood up ready to leave.

"Wait, when they design, what we'll-" Miley started but Nick cut her off hissing at her.

"Don't remind him, we'll be free for a while." He glared and gripped on her arm dragging her away from Kevin's office.

"What? Free? No, we'll design with them." she said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why? Our job is to search for fabrics."

"So, why don't we search for some fabrics and then when they design we decide on one of them?" she suggested.

"What's the point?"

"We will get rid of each other sooner." She rolled her eyes knowing that he won't resist that.

"Fine." He gave up.

"Hey guys, we're going to go search for some fabrics." Miley announced.

"What? Why can't we search on the web? Oh, you probably don't know what the word 'web' mean." He smirked.

"You're the one who doesn't understand your job," she shook her head, "We'll be able to decide on something more if we saw it live than see just a picture!" she rolled her eyes.

"She's right, you know." Joe said and Nick glared at him.

"Ok, let's go." He whispered as he gripped her arm again and dragged her after him quickly towards his car.

When he reached his car, he entered to the driver seat and waited for her to enter too, but she just stood beside his window with her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at him. "What? Waiting for someone?" he asked sarcastically but still she didn't move! "Why aren't you entering?" he asked her as if she was stupid or something!

"Do I really have to tell you?" she said annoyed.

"I think so," he said confused, really confused.

"You know, normally, the gentlemen when there's a girl with them, they're supposed to open the car door for her."

"Who said I'm a gentleman?" he said trying not to smirk.

"With me, you have to be." She smirked.

"Ugh," he rolled his eyes and got out of the car, "What a brat?" he muttered to himself. He headed to the side of the passenger seat with her behind him; he opened the door and waited for her to enter then slammed the door.

"See? Now I'm supposed to say thank you, but I'm the one who told you to do this so you don't deserve a thank you." She smirked and he leaned down to the already opened window level and faked a smile.

"You welcome." He said and turned around then went back to the driver seat.

"I didn't say thank you." She said.

"No you did, twice actually." And now he had a smug look on his face!

"But I didn't mean to actually thank you."

"Again, you welcome." The fake smile returned to his face and by now she was angry.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know that I don't really mean saying…" she said but stopped not wanting to say thank you again, "…saying the word that you're supposed to reply to it by you welcome." That was the only thing she came up with and it kinda can work!

"Awww, you welcome too." He said looking at her, she bit her lip and stared at him, and by the look on her face she couldn't reply to this, and was really angry about it, when he saw that expression, he started laughing hysterically.

"Just drive away already!" she yelled at him.

"She's really a brat." Joe said smiling; they were all watching the other two from the window of Joe's office which wasn't so high so they heard their conversation.

"No, she's not, she's right, he had to do this by himself." Demi said and headed to the long table so they can start working, she quickly took a paper and stared at it.

"He usually do, but someone like the two of you, I doubt if even any man did that." Joe said, "Can you deny it? Have anyone ever-"

"Shhh, I'm trying to work here, god you're annoying." She said and stared at the paper again.

"Yeah, because I'm right." He smirked.

"Really? I never heard you saying something right, so why this will be."

"Because-"

"Enough, I have some work to do here, and you should start too." She said and stared at the paper waiting for an inspiration. She closed her eyes and rested her back on the chair and just let her imagination work.

"What are you-" Joe started but Selena who was next to him pinched his arm then put her hand over his mouth so he won't yell or something.

"Shhh, you don't know here, just wait." She smiled looking at Demi. Suddenly Demi's face broke into a huge smile and she opened her eyes and took her pencil and started drawing.

"Did she dream of a style?" Joe asked and Selena raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you always that stupid?" she rolled her eyes focused back on her styling, Jacob was just staring at the paper while resting his chin on his hands not knowing what to do.

"This is not working." He said.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked him.

"Uh, I'm just having a stylist block," he chuckled. But the truth was he never designed any style, he was just helping with the colors and sometimes the fabric, and he also was helping Joe in his job.

"You can help me if you want." She offered shrugging.

"Really? That would be nice." He said and moved closer to her and they started suggesting things while she drew them.

"Idiot." Joe whispered to himself but Demi who was setting opposite him drawing the style which she can clearly see in her head heard him.

"You're the idiot."

"Why do you hate me?" he said innocently as if he was the politest boy on the entire planet!

"I'm not replying to this." She rolled her eyes, because she knew if she said anything it'd turn to a huge fight! When he saw that look in her eyes he chuckled and continued his own design.

At the same time the other two were having a moment of disagreeing, but with those group of soon to be friends -or that was what Kevin hoping- the meaning of disagreeing was different, it meant there's a fight coming if they didn't shut up, which was kinda impossible.

"No, that would be good." Miley said holding a piece of fabric.

"No, look at it, it has too many flowers!" Nick said looking at the piece of fabric frowning.

"Too many? Really? Are you blind? First it's small flowers and second they're not much flowers, and third I can barely see them, they're almost the same color of the fabric." She said a little calmer when she noticed that their voices were starting to rise and the people started to watch.

The piece of fabric which caused the whole problem wasn't really that bad, it was purple and had two or three small flowers with a little lighter purple color but they weren't so frequent on the fabric.

"Imagine it, it could be cute for the cleaners if they wore a tight dress." She said.

"Fine, but I'm not paying." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"You seriously have some lessons on being gentle." She said and took out her wallet to pay for it but he stopped her.

"Uh, I guess I'm supposed to pay!" he whispered.

"No, you're not, half of the paid money on us and the other half on you." She reminded him.

"But we agreed that our company will pay until we finish then we'll see about that money thing!" he said, "And honestly Kevin won't like it if you paid."

"You're never ever going to be a gentleman." She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Anyway, do whatever you want I have to make a phone call." She said and pulled out her phone while he went to pay for the small pieces of fabric they took as an example so they can decide later on one for each design.

"Hey, Danielle, it's me Miley." Miley said into the phone when the older lady answered it.

"Yeah, I have your number, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that the two kids are okay."

"Yeah, they're pretty good, they are upstairs playing with Tom in his room." Danielle informed her.

"I hope it's not a problem with you."

"Not at all, even Kevin's mom loved them very much, and they got along with the both of us pretty well."

"Didn't they refuse to come with at first?"

"A little, but Silvia reminded Chris with me, and they said as long as it's Tom's mother it's okay." She chuckled.

"God, they can get kidnapped easily; I have to tell them that."

"Anyway, how's work going with the boys?"

"Ugh, it sucks, especially for me."

"Why? Whose group are you in?"

"I and Nick had to go look for some fabrics, while Selena and Demi have each other." She said and Danielle laughed, "Stop laughing!" Miley whined but she herself had a smile.

"Well, it's not my best day either." Nick said from behind her.

"Ok, Danielle, tell them I said hi, and that they don't have to worry and I'll pick them up as soon as I finish my job, have to go now, bye." Miley sighed.

"Ok, but please don't kill each other." Danielle said making Miley chuckle as they both said a goodbye and hung up.

"I didn't know that you have kids." Nick told her casually as they headed to the car.

"Too young to have children, huh?"

"No." he said and she glared at him.

"For your information, they are my sister's kids." She told him.

"So why do you take care of them?" he asked as he was about to go enter the car when she cleared her throat as he stopped and rolled his eyes and opened her door first.

"She's out of town right now, and her husband died."

"If she's anything like you, he most likely committed suicide." He said entering the car and starting the engine as she rolled her eyes.

"No, he died of a heart attack."

"Why? Did he see you?" he said driving away towards their company again.

"No, idiot," she glared at him as he smiled feeling her glare while focusing on the road. "His business was falling apart." She replied a little sadly as he stopped and focused on the road.

"We are here." He said after a while of silent driving. She didn't wait for him to open her car as she and stormed out of it and went fast towards the entrance of their company, he sighed and locked his car quickly running after her, "Hey, Miley, wait." He said and caught her right arm.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"I didn't know he was important to you." He said wishing she'd take it as an apology, because saying sorry wasn't really his type!

"It's okay, it's just I become emotional about people who died." She said then looked at him narrowing her eyes, "Why do you care anyway?"

"We're working together now, I think we must learn how to make a peaceful conversation, at least until we finish this job." He said.

"You have to learn how to be a gentleman first." She smirked and turned around walking away leaving him to roll his eyes and follow her.

When they reached Joe's office, Miley found Selena sleeping on a comfy arm chair while Demi was still looking at the same piece of paper and Joe was on the computer doing god know what, and Jacob was just reading a magazine!

"Hey, Demi." Miley said ignoring the other two.

"Hey, I was worried he'd kidnap you or murder you or something." Demi stood up and hugged her friend giggling, Miley sat next to her and instantly they looked at the paper and started discussing it!

"How was your day with _her_?" Joe asked Nick.

"Not much events."

"Oh, I found out he can't really see the fabric's style." Miley said when she heard Joe's question. Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance and the other three looked at her confused.

"For you information, I still don't like it."

"For your information, I don't care." She said mimicking him.

"Anyway, can we go now?" Jacob said, "We were waiting for you, and now you're here, we can go."

"Yes, let's go." Demi said as she left the paper on the table and woke Selena up. Selena was tired to even drive so Jacob offered to drive her to their home in her car, while Joe, Nick, Demi and Miley go back to their house to bring Chris and Silvia, then one of the boys give them a ride and pick Jacob up! Demi could have gone with Selena but Miley didn't want to go with Joe and Nick alone, she said they might kidnap her or something! Kevin already went home.

"What did you do today?" Demi asked Miley as the both sat in the backseat of Joe's car while Joe was in the driver seat and Nick on the passenger one.

"Nothing, I just gave him some lessons about treating ladies, and searched for pieces of fabric." She shrugged, "By the way, Nick, where's the pieces we brought?"

"In my car." He answered.

"Why didn't you bring them?"

"What's the point?"

"So, we show it to them, so, we can compare between them according to the styles, so, we finish the work."

"They didn't even finish the styles!"

"But we can have an idea."

"Ok, ok, I'm not thinking right, happy now?" he said sarcastically.

"Kinda." She said and turned back to Demi, "And how did your day went?"

"Nothing, just listening to two of the most annoying voices in my life, and trying my hard to focus on the design I was working on."

"Please, we looked like you were wishing to sleep more than working." Joe said.

"I was imagining the best design I could come up with."

"And your best is that thing that looks like it was from the eighteenth century?"

"It so doesn't like that, you idiot. You don't have a taste of clothing, Selena and Jacob loved it."

"Because they're stupid."

"You're the stupid one, instead of watching my design, you could have done your own, and I'm sure it'd be something that even the people in that eighteenth century of yours would've called stupid and old!"

"I was having a designer block."

"Oh, yeah? You got that line from Jacob when he was just trying to get next to Sel."

"I thought you were in your sleeping concentrate case in that part." Joe complained.

"Stop." Nick yelled at them.

"What? We let you fight as you like just minutes ago." Demi said.

"But unlike the two of you we don't usually make a _big_ fight out of nothing." Miley reminded her. Finally they stopped and finally they reached the huge house of the Grays. The girls got out of the car and followed the two boys' steps towards the door as Joe opened it.

"Mom, we're home." Joe yelled as the old woman came smiling at them not aware that there's two girls with them.

"Oh, My little boys came home, How was your day Joseph? What did they slip on you this time?" she said as she benched there cheeks talking to them as if they were kids!

"Mom, please stop that." The momma's boy, Nick whined, "Why don't you ask them yourself?" he said and she looked past them to see the girls who were trying their hard not to laugh.

"Oh, we have guests," she smiled, "So; you're the reason why my boys were coming home dripping." She said as the girls didn't know how to reply to this, they didn't know if she was angry at them. "Actually I was hoping to meet you." She smiled warmly as the girls mirrored her smile.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Gray." Demi said holding her hand out for a shake as the old woman gladly took it then the same with Miley.

"I'm glad that you're finally getting along."

"We're not, mom." Joe rolled his eyes as his mother looked at him confused questioning.

"We're here to get the two kids." Miley said when she noticed the look on her face.

"Oh, please stay and have dinner with us." Denise said, she didn't notice the horrified expression on her sons' faces.

"I don't think we can." Demi said.

"Yeah, me neither." Joe said and his mother glared at him.

"Why? Do you have any plans for tonight?" Denise asked the girls.

"It's not like that, but Selena as home alone, and we don't want to be late for her." Miley relied politely.

"It's not a problem; I'll send Kevin to go get her." Denise said.

"Actually Jacob is already with her."

"Then ring him to come with her." She said and without even waiting for their reply she took the nearest phone and dialed Jacob's number and talked with him for a while. "They're on their way." She smiled when she hung up. Joe and Nick rolled their eyes, "I'll go see how the dinner is going in the kitchen. Boys, take them inside." She turned around and left.

"We're losing our family for them dude." Joe whispered staring at his mother walking away.

"I know, right? First, Kevin, his wife, and probably his son, then Jacob, and now mom!" Nick replied as the girls cleaned their throats, without even looking at them they entered the house. The girls followed them. Joe sat on a comfy chair while Nick laid on the couch not caring that there's guests in the house standing their watching them. They just focused on the TV huge screen and ignored the girls!

"I don't get it." Miley broke the silence getting the attention on her but just for a second then they looked at the TV again.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Your whole family is nice, why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"Jerks." Demi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, they were about to reply when two little voices cut their conversation.

"Aunt Miley." Chris and Silvia cheered happily running towards her as her face broke into a huge smile and lend down to their level opening her arms ready for a hug as they reached her wrapping their bête arms around her.

"Hey, how are my little angels?" she said as they giggled and pulled away smiling.

"Fine." Chris said.

"We are leaving now?" Silvia asked in a small voice.

"I don't want to leave Tom yet." Chris pleaded.

"Well, what about having dinner with Tom?" Demi said as she lend down to their level too.

"Really?" they both looked at Demi with a huge smile showing their white small teeth. Both older girls nodded giggling as the two kids started jumping and cheering, they thanked them and ran towards Tom who was waiting for them at the staircase.

"Oh, hey girls. Sorry I was late." Danielle said as she welcomed the girls with hugs then turned to the kids again.

"Hey, why don't you go bring the pictures you drew today and show us?" she said and they nodded and headed towards Tom's room.

"Were they acting well?"Miley asked Danielle.

"They were awesome." She smiled warmly nodding at her, then the three kids came running towards them with some colored papers in their hands. "Everyone drew a picture by himself and then the three of them made one picture together." Danielle informed them. "Come on, show your aunts and uncles." She told them as Joe and Nick stood up and went towards the group to see what their nephew did today.

Tom showed them his picture first, there was himself along with two other kids they assumed to be Chris and Silvia and his parents, then his grandma, Joe and Nick.

"Is that me?" Joe asked narrowing his eyes as he saw that Tom made his head bigger than his body but he was the only one with black hair. They all laughed when they saw it.

"Well, he's the only one who sees right throw you." Demi said and ruffled his hair as he smiled up to her.

Then Silvia showed them her picture, there was herself and her brother, and her mother along with Miley, just them, she didn't put any other person out there! "Aunt Miley, do you have a photo for daddy?" she asked her.

"I don't think so, why?" she asked her.

"Because I don't remember him, and I want to put him next to me." She said a little sadly. When her father died she was only one year old Miley hugged her and planted a kiss one her forehead.

"Just draw what you remember about him." She smiled and the little girl nodded.

Now, it was Chris's turn to show his picture, he drew himself, his sister, his parents, and Miley, Demi and Selena.

"Awww, you remembered to draw us?" Demi said as he nodded smiling.

"Well, time for the big picture." Danielle said as Tom brought it from the table and showed it to them all. They drew Kevin on the top of the paper then Joe and Jacob then at the bottom Nick, Miley, Demi and Selena, and besides Kevin they drew something that was supposed to be a company where they tried to write the names of them, which of course Danielle helped at since they can't really read or right, Chris and Tom just started to read and right!

"I don't get it, who are they?" Joe said confused.

"Us, stupid." Demi said, but he was still confused, "Here, look, that's supposed to be 'Gray Paradise' and this is '3 Styles'." She pointed to the writing on the company.

"But who's who?" Joe asked as the kids started to explain what they did, they told them they drew them from the top to bottom according to their ages and that they drew it because they knew they were doing job together and became friends just like they are.

"But we're not friends." Joe stated calmly.

"No we are." Demi glared at him and handed the picture to the kids again, "Good job, you can o play now." She said and they nodded going away.

"Don't say that in front of them." Miley turned to Joe.

"Why?"

"They painted that for us, they'll be disappointed if they knew it was for nothing and that we didn't like it." Miley said after rolling her eyes.

Then they all went back to watching TV, but this time Nick allowed Miley, Demi and Danielle to take the couch as he took the chair beside it. He gazed at the TV without really watching he was a little bit surprised about what happened minutes earlier; when he saw Miley and Demi treating the kids the way they did, he didn't know that they had that side in them, he didn't know that they can really care about anybody. Maybe Joe is the one who's losing his family for them!

He snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell, he stood up shaking his head, he can't think that about them, they were enemies, when he opened the door, he saw Jacob and Selena laughing about something, maybe they were not enemies! He couldn't help but remember when she made him open her door for her and how he made her angry, and he cute she was when she- wait? Cute? Scratch this one away! When he remembered all that he smiled to himself following Jacob and Selena inside!

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews, but please I'm not getting the amount of reviews I was wishing for, when I first started the story I got more reviews than now, so please Review, that's why the update came late because I didn't get so much reviews, and I was hoping I get, so when you review faster you encourage me to update faster :)**

**I hope it wasn't bored I know it's a failure chapter, but I wish it was a funny failure chapter ;) and I think someone's starting to be intersted in a certain girl :)**

**REVIEW**


	8. He started it!

**Chapter 8 he started it!**

Staring at his plate, taking a bite, staring at the kids – which leads to stare at the girl next to them - was all what Nick did at the dinner. He wasn't comfortable by the way his mind worked lately; he can't like them, after all what they did he just can't! But then again, he couldn't not like them especially Miley or how he liked to call her 'the girl who thinks she knows everything about gentlemen'!

Miley was setting next to Silvia helping her to eat, while Demi helped Chris, as for Selena she still had a headache but she was a lot better after she took painkillers. Jacob was the one who convinced her to go to the dinner saying that it'd be a good chance to know them better.

Denise has been so nice with them, which was surprisingly seeing that they used to make scenes of her sons! She was opening conversations with them, about their lives, their families and such.

After dinner, the girls thanked Denise and left, but not after promising her to visit again, which earned a groan from Joe. They had Selena's car, which Demi drove.

At home, Miley tucked the two kids in their beds and went back to Demi's room, where they usually have their talks,

"So, how was your day?" Selena asked Miley as she chuckled and told her about the events of her day.

"He's beginning to cope with the fact that we'll be with them for a while." Demi commented.

"Who? Nick? He's a jerk." Miley rolled her eyes.

"The jerk that was looking at you tonight." Demi said in a sing-song voice as Selena laughed and nodded and Miley just looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Miley, Miley, Miley," Demi said slowly after rolling her eyes. "I bet that everyone noticed it, if he wasn't looking at the kids or his plate it was you."

"Then how come I didn't notice?"

"You're stupid." Demi shrugged earning a flying pillow which hit her in the head from Miley as she did the same to her and soon they started a pillow fight.

"Guys, stop, you're always acting childishly. Will you ever act as your real age?" Selena rolled her eyes.

"How many times do we live?" Demi laughed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. I'm tired." Selena said as they said their goodnights to her and she left the room leaving them together. They laid next to each other on the bed…

"Hey, Miles, do you think that this whole thing will make us friends with them?" Demi started.

"I don't know, maybe." Miley shrugged, "Do you think they can be nice?"

"I don't know, maybe." She mimicked her as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Wait till you see the fabric we got, it's amazing." Miley said after a while.

"Didn't Mr. doesn't-know- how-to-be-a-gentleman argue with you?"

"Of course he did, Dem." She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "But, we also agreed on some things."

"Good,"

"Hey, Dem, there's something bothering me." She said after a while of silence

"What's wrong?"

"Silvia, she knows nothing about her father. Do you remember when she asked for a picture of him. He was a great man, and he deserves to be known by his kids."

"Oh, Mi, she's still young, maybe when she grows up a little."

"Maybe, but she won't know him by herself, we must work on it and make sure that she loves her father."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Problem is, her mother doesn't have that much free time."

"We can do it for her." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Miley, we're friends and she's a kid after all, and we love kids."

"Thanks, Dem." She said and yawned, "I guess we better go sleep to continue or torture with them tomorrow." She chuckled as Demi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was a long day. G'night." Demi said and Miley left to her room and there she instantly fell asleep…

**In a Year**

"Why aren't you working?" Demi asked Joe the next day without even lifting her face from the paper she was working at.

"How did you-"

"I can feel you staring at my paper." She smirked and looked at him.

"Well, I'm waiting for inspiration."

"You are waiting for it since yesterday, face it you can't design."

"No, I can. But sometimes I'm not happy with what I imagine in my head. I mean I think that I can do better."

"Well, to completely see it and make your changes to make it better, you should draw it first, then look at it and change whatever you want."

"But, I can imagine it as I want it first in my head then draw it."

"Trust me; I've been designing for a long time, that will be a lot easier than just imagine what you want." She said and them looked back at her own design and held the rubber erasing some lines. Joe thought about it for a moment before deciding to try her advice as he took his pencil and started putting the curved lines together which will form a complete uniform later…

At the other side of Joe's big office, in front of the computer screen, Nick sat on a comfy chair while Miley was staring blankly at the screen from her own chair while her legs were placed under her.

"This one two can be good, what do you think?" Nick asked her pointing at a picture of a piece of fabric; they'd agreed that they can search for pictures on the web and then go and see it and decide if it'd be good or not. But that took a lot of convincing from Nick, seeing that Miley didn't believe that the pictures are as good as the piece itself. But Nick told her that he's too tired to go and search for pieces.

"Hey, you listening?" he looked at her snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked completely oblivious about what he was even doing.

"Something wrong? If you wanna go out and search instead of being here and search on the web, it's okay, if that what's bothering you."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just thinking about something." She said and looked at the screen again.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Why do you act like you care, both you and I know that we don't stand each other." She said annoyed, as he felt a rush of disappointment run through his veins; he wanted to try and be friends with them, especially after how he saw her treating the kids. When he knew that she actually can be a good person.

"I just wanted to help." He whispered as she looked at him seeing his face which held a bit of sadness as she sighed and her features softened.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Never mind. I was saying that this one can be good." He said pointing at the picture with the pointer at the screen; he waited for her reply without looking at her.

"Yeah, maybe." She answered as he copied at on the computer and saved the address of the website that he found by luck.

"Do you know any other sites?" he asked still not looking at her with his fingers on the keyboard ready to write.

"Listen, I said I was sorry, I'm just not in a good mood, and you didn't help by pretending that you actually care."

"Who said I was pretending?" he said as he finally looked at her blue eyes. When she looked back into his she found nothing but a determined and truthful look.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I do, okay? Maybe I want to forget our not so peaceful past together." She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Ok, not peaceful at all." He smiled as she chuckled. "Aren't you gonna tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well," she sighed, "My niece is keeping asking me about her father, remember? I told you he died." He nodded as she continued, "I don't know how to reply. She doesn't know anything about him, this morning she asked me what his job was so she can tell her friends in the baby care."

"Oh," he said understanding, "That's so hard." He said and she smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"Well yeah, but it's okay, we're planning on telling her stories about him."

"That'd be good." He said then the phone of Joe's office rang.

"Nick, answer it, I'm busy." Joe said as Demi looked at him and smiled when she saw him drawing, while Jacob and Selena were still working hardly on the style they were doing.

"Hello, you reached the Gray Paradise, how may I help you?" Nick answered.

"Hello, it's Liam, the owner of the hotel you got a deal with." Liam said proudly like it was an honor for the Grays to get a deal with his hotel!

"Oh, yeah, I know who you are." Nick said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to know how the work is."

"We're working on it right now, we even chose some fabrics."

"Who chose it?" he asked as if unsure of their choices.

"Does it matter?" Nick asked as he started to get annoyed.

"Yeah,"

"Me and Miss. Stewart."

"Well, I trust her choices." He whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it means nothing." He chuckled as Nick rolled his eyes again as Miley who was watching him smiled seeing him getting frustrated, "Can I see the styles and fabrics you made?"

"We didn't finish styles yet."

"What about the fabric?"

"Will it make a difference to see the fabric without knowing what the style looks like?" Nick asked trying to show him how stupid he is.

"I just want to see it." Liam said getting annoyed too as Nick sighed and without even telling him to wait for a second he lifted the phone from his ear and covered it with hands and looked at Miley.

"Mr. I-am-the-best-business-man-alive-or-dead wants to see the fabric." He said rolling his eyes and she laughed.

"Well, no problem." She shrugged.

"When do you wanna meet him?"

"Now, if it's okay, I really don't care." She said and he nodded and placed the phone on his ear once again.

"When do you want to meet us?"

"Sorry, who's exactly 'us'?" Liam chuckled as Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Me and Miss. Miley." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Uh-huh, well, if you can come now it'll be good." He sighed.

"Okay, on our way." He said and hung up without saying goodbye, "God, that guy is annoying." He shook his head and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You were talking rudely to him." She said.

"Trust me he started it."

"Yeah, I know you when it comes to someone who annoys you." She said looking back at their past and their previous arguments, those silly fights.

"He is so full of himself." He complained and she rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Whatever. Guys we're meeting Liam Ryan." Miley announced and they nodded at them then went back to complete the designs as Miley left the office with Nick behind her.

"Do you think they'll ever be friends?" Selena asked Jacob whispering so the other two won't hear them.

"Maybe, I think they are on their way." Jacob smiled.

"They were arguing right now, Jacob." She said seriously.

"But if you compared this one and the previous ones, this one doesn't even count; I mean he's all dry." He said and chuckled as she did the same.

"You know, you're not like Joe and Nick, you're different." She said smiling a smile which showed her white teeth, "Good different." She added.

"And you're different than Miley and Demi." He said.

"How?"

"First, you know the right thing to do while they never did. Second, you have a white heart. Third, you-"

"Hey, they have a white heart too, your cousins –and you at first- brought the worst out of them, and if you remember well, you brought the worst out of me too." She pointed.

"Well, that's right, but you showed your white heart before them."

"Maybe, but they still are kind and big hearted." She defended her friends.

"What are you two whispering about?" Demi asked narrowing her eyes at them as Joe noticed and looked at them waiting for their reply. Jacob and Selena looked at each other and smiled then back at the other waiting two.

"None of your business." Selena chuckled as Demi raised an eyebrow at her and Selena rolled her eyes. "It's nothing, Dem. Go back to your work." Demi looked at her a doubtful look before sighing and looking back at her paper.

"I'm not feeling good about these side conversations." Joe said pointing at the once again whispering couple.

"Yeah, me too. Selena is being comfortable around him too fast."

"I think it should be the other way around, we should be worried about him from Selena." Joe smirked and Demi glared at him.

"Why genius? If I remember well, your company started the fight, and to be more specifically, you did." She said.

"But you said that the war between us is on." He replied getting the last atom of Demi's good attitude away.

"What? Did you expect us to freak out and give up on our dreams?" she yelled standing up as leaning her hand on the long table as she glared hardly at him.

"Give up the dreams we've been dreaming about since we entered the same college together and became friends? To just lose our dignity when you came to _our_ party in _our_ store and started calling us names and accusing us of 'spying on you'? well, guess what, we're not that kind of people who give up everything that easily, we believe that we must try thousand times until we success. So, don't you dare blame that on us." She completed her yelling at him as he just sat there staring at her not knowing what to say; he so didn't expect that outburst from her.

He didn't know that she's so strong. He didn't know that all those thought went through her head. He didn't know that it's possible for her to be that kind of optimistic person that can do anything to reach their aim. Apparently, he didn't know anything about her.

"Forget what I just said about them being friends." Jacob whispered to Selena as she smiled but didn't dare to laugh while Demi was fuming in front of her.

"Exactly what I expected, you don't know how to answer this. Do you know why? Because you know that you're wrong, you know that you've never done anything right, at least towards us." Demi completed her scolding at Joe,

"You don't know what it feels like to see your own project growing up in front of your eyes. You don't know how it feels like to see the people enter and exit your store happily; the store that you watched it being built every single day and wonder if it will be a successful one. You don't know how it's like to see that the people are wearing your own styles that you designed by yourself. You don't know how that feels, because you never experienced it,

This company is your father's; you didn't have to see it in the beginning as a small project that grows up as you do. You just graduated from college and took your place in the already successful company. You didn't experience the happiness we've been through when we got our first deal, or when our first style got a huge admiration from people, and you simply wanted to take it all away by freaking us away from you. Ha, I hope you understand now, that this isn't ever going to happen." By the time she finished the tears were threatening to leave her brown eyes, but being stubborn, she didn't let them.

He was in a complete shock; he didn't know what to say. He just stared at her with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"I… I… I didn't… I…" was all what came out from his mouth.

"Save it, Gray." She said bitterly and turned around leaving the office while the six pairs of eyes never left her, even after she disappeared behind the door, they stared at the spot they last saw her.

"Wow," Jacob was the one to break the amazement and shock. He looked at Joe who was still gazing at the door, after a while he sighed and looked at the paper in front of him.

"That was…" he started then stopped shaking his head.

"You know, she's right, huh?" Selena said and he nodded.

"And you know that she's not going to calm down by herself, huh?" Jacob said Hoe sighed and nodded annoyed.

"I should apologize, huh?" he said and they both nodded. He stood up and took his way slowly towards the door then turned back, "Maybe later-"

"GO." With that he left to search for Demi. Finally he found her at the parking lot of their company where she was leaning on a car which she didn't know was his. Her arms was folded on her chest and her features showed pure anger and annoyance.

"What do you want? Did you miss a word from my speech and want me to clear it up to you?" she said sarcastically as he sighed and lend on the car next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said as she slowly looked at him doubtfully.

"You realize that 'sorry' is not just a word you can say at any time, right?" she said annoyed.

"But I mean it this time." He sighed, "Maybe they forced me to say it before, but this time they didn't." she raised an eyebrow at him not believingly, "Well, they kinda did, but if I was forced I wouldn't have been here right now and saying sorry so easily, you've seen me before while it was forced and I'm sure you can differentiate between them." he said and she seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Yeah, but you still has no right to talk to me like you know anything about us."

"Okay, okay, relax."

"God, I can't wait till the end of that damn project." She said and he mumbled a 'me too' with a roll of his eyes making her glare at him. "Leave me alone." She ordered.

"Then get away from my car." He said as she immediately jumped away from it and headed towards the company. Thinking that she's back at the office he went there, but he didn't find her.

"Hey, what happened?" Selena asked.

"I thought she's here." He answered and then went towards his seat not wanting to discuss his argument with her which was ought to be his 'apologize'.

He sighed staring at his paper trying to find the missing part that he needs in the style he was thinking off. Huffing his eyes scanned the room trying to get anything inspiration, he looked at every single thing in the room. But one thing caught his eyes, the paper which is placed in front of the empty seat opposite to his, and the paper which Demi drew her design on.

He reached out for it after having a look at the closed the door. He smiled when he saw the lines that formed the uniform which wasn't complete yet, but he could tell that it'd be perfect! Suddenly, and as if it was planned by fate, he knew what the missing part in his style is; he didn't add any subsidiary cosmetic object, which he found in Demi's drawing. He smiled and put the paper back on the table and took his pencil and started to add his own effects.

**In a Year**

"Did you bring the fabrics?" Miley asked while Nick was pulling off at the parking lot of the hotel.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" he rolled his eyes and she nodded making him glare at her and she chuckled. "They're in the backseat." He said reaching out for them. he got out of his car, but she didn't as he closed his eyes sighing in annoyance and went to open her door for her.

"You're starting to learn." She smirked. When they entered the hotel, they told the receptionist that they have a meeting with Mr. Ryan and soon they were at his office.

"I was waiting for you patiently, Miss. Miley." Liam smiled widely as they entered and he stood up offering her his hand as Nick put the fabrics on a chair and put his hands in his pocket in annoyance. Miley took his hand which he took her by surprise and kissed it. Nick cleaned his throat as Liam noticed him and faked a smile. "Hello Mr. Grey." He said and Nick nodded.

"Here are the pieces of fabric you wanted to examine." He pointed to the pieces on the chair. Liam rolled his eyes and went over bringing them as he motioned for them to take a seat. They all sat in comfy chairs and Liam stared at the pieces of fabric in his hands!

"Well, I need to know which piece you will use." Liam asked.

"We didn't really discuss that yet, because well, the styles aren't completed yet." Miley explained as he nodded understandingly.

"I didn't know that." Liam smiled at her, "That guy who talked to me over the phone was so annoying, he couldn't make his sentences right."

"What do you mean?" Miley beat Nick in asking as Nick waited for his answer before deciding either to let it go or…

"He's kinda stupid." And here came the other choice.

"Excuse me?" Nick stood up glaring at him.

"What's wrong with him?" the confused Liam asked Miley who was trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you." Liam faked a smile when he caught up with the signs that Miley made him.

"You were the one who's acting like Mr. oh-I'm-the-best-man-on-the earth. And you didn't see me complain."

"Nick, stop." Miley stood up and put her hand on his shoulder which surprisingly calmed him down a bit.

"I said I'm sorry, dude." Liam said with the same fake calm expression that he wore while talking to Nick since he saw him.

"Whatever, let's finish soon to get the hell out of here."

"Actually, I don't see an importance for that meeting if you didn't even decide on the style you're going to show me." Liam said as Nick glared at him.

"Nick, calm down." Miley whispered to him as she saw that he's about to say something but he ignored her.

"Now who's the stupid one? Didn't I tell you that over the phone?"

"If you let Miss. Stewart talk to me maybe I could've understood what you were trying to say." Liam said calmly.

"Ok, ok, it's nothing; we didn't lose anything by coming here. It was nice seeing you Mr. Ryan." Miley said before Nick protest again. "Let's go, Nick." She said and looked back at Liam who smiled at her and shook her hand.

"May I have your number so I can call you if I needed something?" Liam asked.

"Sure." She said and pulled out a paper form her purse writing her number on it then gave it to Liam. She took the pieces of fabric and followed Nick out of the office.

Once inside the car, Nick huffed in frustration as Miley looked at him trying not to laugh. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her annoyed but she did nothing but laugh.

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled away from the parking lot. "He's so stupid." Nick commented in anger.

"No, he was trying to be nice to you." Miley said.

"Are you kidding me? Did you really fall for that?" he said and Miley looked at him confused as he rolled his eyes, "He just acted calm for two reasons, first: to make me more angry, and second: he did it in front of you to impress you. I mean to show you that he's the wise kind of guy."

"Impress me? Why?"

"Are you really that clueless?" he rolled his eyes again, "Don't tell me that you didn't notice he was flirting with you."

"No he wasn't. He was being a gentleman, something you didn't know until yesterday."

"Trust me, this guy is a player and he's trying to get you."

"Why would he want to get _me_?"

"He saw a pretty single girl in front of him, let alone she's kind enough to not assume the worst in a guy." He explained still frustrated is he didn't think about his words before saying it.

"But, I can know the good people from the bad ones." She said ignoring the fact that he just complimented her.

"Miley, you don't know the player guys, you never knew them, and I'm saying that with experience, you're a good victim for any guy who just plays around girls."

"What do you mean by 'with experience'?" she knew what he meant she knew he's a player but she wanted to tease him.

"That's beside the point." He said, "You need to stay away from that guy."

"And who are you to say this? My father?"

"No, but I know what I'm saying."

"Nick, just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you know him too well and that he's the bad guy you're saying he's."

"Miley, trust me."

"Why do you care so much?" and with that question she silenced him. "Nick, why do you care?" she repeated it.

"Nothing, it's just that I know what he wants and I'm warning you." He said finally calming down.

"Why? Aren't you yourself a player guy?"

"Yes, no, ok… yes. But it's different."

"How is it different?"

"Miley, I warned you and then you can do whatever you want. But when he hurt you remember what I said." He said as they finally reached the company again and he parked the car and got out of it and went to open Miley's door then walked away not leaving her a chance to talk again.

When she reached Joe's office she found Demi in her way there too, "Hey, Dem, where were you?"

"I just went to grab some drink, come on." They entered and found the others laughing while Nick frowned and Miley knew he told them what happened, "What are you laughing at?" Demi asked as Miley told her which just caused her to smile.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked concerned as Demi sighed and told her whispering about her previous outburst.

"Hey, can we just complete tomorrow?" Joe said before Miley get the chance to say anything to Demi. They all agreed and the girls went to their car and went their own way. They took Chris and Silvia in their way home.

When they got home, Nick went to his room directly without a word; which made his mother get a little worried as he always say hello to her when he gets home. She asked Joe, Jacob and Kevin about it but they just shrugged.

"Nick, are you okay?" she asked knocking at his room door, he opened the door looking down.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." He sighed.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" she asked concerned as he sighed again letting her in and closing the door behind her, "What happened? Why are you upset?" that all it took from her to let him tell her his day's events. When he finished he looked up at her to find a smile on her face. "Finally." Her smile grew wider.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You finally, started to focus on just one girl." She explained as he understood what she meant, but he never knew that his mother knows about his adventures with girls.

"What? Mom, what exactly do you mean?"

"Nick, look at yourself, you were jealous from that man, you like her."

"What? No, no, you got it all wrong, I don't like him, yeah I admit that but I'm not jealous of him or that I like her."

"But, you tried to protect her." She smirked and got up leaving the room and leaving her son confused with his feelings…

He just can't feel that, right? Why her? He sees a lot of other hot girls every day, so he won't leave them all and look at her. While those thoughts ran through his head, he remembered when he first saw her, and the first thought which been in his head, when he didn't know who she is. He saw her as a hot girl! He was remembering that day as it was today that he didn't notice the smile on his lips.

**Sooooooo sorry for the alte update but I had much in my life I even wrote this chapter in more than a week! That's so not like me :(((**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review, BTW the name of this chapter refers to Joe and Liam ;)**


	9. A Date, And Usual Fights

**Chapter 9 A Date, And Usual Fights**

"So, how was your day, Sel?" Demi asked her friend as they were at Demi's room as usual.

"You won't imagine what happened." She said excitedly and paused to let them get impatient.

"What?" Miley asked as Selena chuckled…

"Jacob asked me out." She said smiling widely as the other two got shocked and their eyes widened.

"He did what?" Demi's protective side started to show.

"Demi, don't worry about me, he's not like what you think." Selena said.

"But he's a Gray. He's an enemy and the Grays can't be trusted." Demi said.

"No, you don't know him to judge."

"Isn't it enough that he's a Gray?"

"Isn't Kevin a Gray too? Aren't we agreed that he's nice?" Selena started to raise her voice.

"Yeah, but Kevin was nice from the beginning, unlike the other three who started with us the wrong way."

"Jacob didn't know us, when he did he started to act nice."

"Stop you two." Miley yelled, "Demi, you're overreacting, and Selena just drop it, you never fought with us." And here she had a point, Selena was always the calm one!

"Overreacting! Miley's he'll break her heart."

"No, he won't, he's nice, just get to know him better." Selena said calmer.

"Miley, say something, you know they're mean and players." Demi said.

"Well, since that party when they danced together, I didn't see him with another girl, and besides, he's always talking to her, Demi. Maybe he really likes her." Miley said calmly as Demi thought about it for a moment.

"Are you sure about that, Sel?" she said after sighing.

"Yes, Demi, I'm."

"Just… just know we'll be there for you if he hurt you, and if he did, it might be the last thing he ever do in his life." Demi said as the other two smiled.

"I know, Dem." She said and Demi hugged her.

"Ah, those are my girls." Miley said and joined their hug.

"Be careful, Sel, okay?"

"Ok, I promise."

"So, when is your date?" Miley asked her.

"I didn't say I'll go, I just said that I'll think about, but I know that I'll say yes." Selena said as they smirked at her.

"Oh, nice one, girl." Demi said completely over the previous argue. They stayed chatting ad laughing for a while until they got tired and went to sleep.

*In a Year*

A week later, nothing much has changed. They were still working on the designs which Liam always finds something wrong in it and tell them he needs to change it, and when they do, he just change it again. Let's just say Nick isn't the only one who dislikes Liam anymore! Except for Miley, she's always the one who show him the styles and he somehow finds a way to convince her it's not good enough.

"That guy is getting my nerve." Selena said as Miley told them the new changes Liam wanted.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I agree with her." Joe said.

"Guys, he just wants to do the best for his hotel." Miley smiled at them.

"Miley, look at the styles, do you think we can do any better?" Demi said putting the papers in front of her face.

"Yeah, I actually believe that if you focused enough, you'd do better than that."

"So, do you think these styles are bad?" Joe glared at her.

"No, no, I didn't say that, but you could make it better. And after all it's his hotel and he can do whatever he wants."

"Miley, this guy isn't good to hang around." Demi said.

"Told ya." Nick who was laying on the couch flipping through a magazine said without looking away from the page.

"Why? He's nice." Miley said.

"No, Miley, he's a player and he wants to get you." Selena said as Miley raised an eyebrow at her referring to Jacob as Selena rolled her eyes and mouthed 'it's different' to Miley who also rolled her eyes.

"Miley, just stop hanging out with him." Demi said.

"Guys, he's not bad." She said starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you defending him?" Nick stood up and threw the magazine away and looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Just because you hate his guts doesn't mean that I have to do so." Miley told him.

"I asked a question, why are you defending him?" he repeated ignoring her previous comment.

"Because he's actually nice, you didn't talk to him as much as I did. So you can't judge him."

"His reputation isn't good, don't you read magazines?" Joe said and rolled his eyes.

"And who's talking now?" she said folding her arms over her chest and frowning at him.

"What do you mean?" he glared at her standing up.

"You're not so innocent, Gray." She glared back, "You're player too."

"Well, I don't go tell a girl that I'm totally head over heals for her and then dumb her after I get what I want." He yelled at her as she looked taken aback by his statement.

"You don't know he's doing that." She said annoyed and looked away.

"I do, Stewart, we were once friends. Not close friends, but I knew him." Joe told her. "Look, we're just looking out for you, but if you're going to act this way, then you don't deserve it."

"Fine, then stop. As if you even care."

"Yes we care. We're closer now, don't you see that we're having normal conversations without fighting?" Nick said as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, this conversation doesn't count. But we're now friends. And friends care about each other."

"Who said we're friends?"

"So, you're saying that we're still enemies?"

"Yes we're, it's just a job, and as soon as it finish we're going to challenge each other again."

"But we're over this." Jacob said and Selena agreed as Demi and Joe stood there not knowing whose side to take, while Nick just stared at her disappointed.

"Whatever we are, you don't have the right to tell me what to do."

"Well, if you don't count them as your friends and don't want to do what they say, would you mind to listen to us?" Demi glared at her.

"Demi, I didn't mean you." She said her face softened.

"Miley, just stay away from that guy." Demi said.

"You didn't see me going out on a date with him, did you?"

"But if you stayed like that, soon enough you will." Nick said huffing.

"Alright, alright, whatever you think of him, I won't do it unless I'm sure about it." She said and by now they knew that there's no point to argue against her stubbornness.

"Whatever you want, Mi." Selena said.

**In a Year**

This was the last day that Chris and Silvia will stay with the girls, cause their mother was coming the next, they begged Miley to spend it with Tom saying that he's their only friend and that he has awesome toys! Finally she agreed, so she let Danielle have them while bringing Tom, which she was thankful for seeing that she loves the kids.

Right before they were about to leave for the boys' house, Liam called Miley saying that he had new fabrics he wants to suggest for them seeing that they're 'being late' in their job…

"Well, I have to go see it, guys. I'll come after I finish." She told them apologetically as they all rolled their eyes.

"Do you even remember the address?" Jacob asked her as she shook her head. "Then how will you come?"

"Just give it to me."

"No, I'll come with you." Nick said.

"No need for that." She refused.

"No, knowing Mr. I-am-better-than-Spongepop, he'll take forever, so it'll be late." He said as they laughed.

"Hey, what does Spongepop has to do with that?" Joe protested.

"I don't know, it just came out like that, besides he reminds me of him, he doesn't have a full brain."

"Did you just insult Spongepop?" Joe said.

"No, man, I didn't insult your best friend." He said as Joe glared at him.

"Well, shall we complete this awesome animation characters conversation later?" Miley said as Nick nodded and led her towards his car while she complained about even going with him, but he ignored and grabbed her hand tightly to make sure she doesn't slip away.

When they reached there he opened her the car door as he finally learned his lesson and closed it behind her, "So, what does he exactly want this time?" he asked entering the car himself and starting the engine.

"Suggest us some fabrics."

"Nice." He commented sarcastically.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Give me a good reason to like him."

"He didn't do anything bad for you."

"Oh yeah? So what do you call him saying I'm stupid in my face and act as if it was nothing? Huh?"

"Well, it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh please, Miles you don't b-"

"Miles?" she asked smiling as he smirked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Not really."

"Cool." He said and smiled to himself from inside.

"Are you going to come or stay here?" she asked him when he parked in front of the hotel.

"No, I'm coming, it belongs to my job too." He said finding it a good excuse to go with her.

"Right, let's go." She said and got out of the car.

"Hey, I was supposed to open the door for you. Don't come and complain about me not being a gentleman later, kay?" he said making her laugh.

"Kay, you actually learn quickly."

"Yeah, you're talking to Nicholas Gray." He said as she rolled her eyes throwing him a 'yeah, sure'.

"Miss. Stewart I was waiting for you… and… Mr. Gray too." Liam's face was smiling when they entered then the smile vanished away noticing the other un-wanted guy in his office.

"Good to see you too." Nick smirked knowing that this line will make him angry or at least annoyed.

"Yeah, didn't see you in a while." Liam told him.

"You know the business stuff, I was busy." Nick said trying to annoy him even more. "Which we both are now, so please go straight to the point." He smiled evilly to himself from inside knowing that this treatment will eventually get his nerve.

"Oh, no problem, I'm not that workless either." Liam chuckled even though it was obvious that this statement annoyed him.

"Who said that we're busy with work… we have dinner plans." Nick said knowing that he messed with him in the right topic!

"Oh, okay." He said and turned around getting the piece of fabric to show it to them. "I think we could use it with the maids' skirts." He suggested pointing at the blue piece of fabric. Miley was about to answer when Nick did.

"Mr. Ryan, why did you hire us?"

"To design the new uniform at my hotels." He said in a duh voice making it sound like a stupid question.

"But apparently you think you know better than anyone in this job. I mean you're always suggesting things to us and making changes in the designs. Don't you think that we understand our job better than you? I mean would you like me to tell you not to make changes in the rooms of your hotel or suggest any color for the walls saying that it'd be better?"

"Well, I always listen to other opinions." Liam smirked.

"But when it comes to our job, we know better than you. We know what color goes with what and we know how to make a perfect style, and we also know what kind of fabric fits with the nature of the cloth itself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that not all kinds of fabric fit with the style or who'll wear it. For an example, you can't wear a suit made of silk in a long trip, it'll be ruined easily. And you can't wear a really yellow shirt with really orange pants and go out while the sun is still in the middle of the sky; it'll just be unbearable to see." Surprisingly Nick was talking calmly.

"Well, is it wrong to help people?" Liam said.

"You're not being helpful, so please stop and let us do _our_ work."

"Miss. Stewart don't you have a saying in this?" and again when Miley was about to talk Nick took that mission…

"Miss. Stewart knows that I'm right, but she was just too shy to tell you this, but in my opinion, there's nothing to be shy about when it comes to nosey people." Nick smiled warmly but it was fake.

"Sorry, but I was asking her." Liam said and looked at Miley who was trying to decide whose side to take…

"Well, you know, he's kinda right, but we appreciate your attempts to help. But you know they're complaining about your changes and all." She said looking at Liam a really apologetic look.

"You could've told me, I'm not going to bite." He tried to smile at her but it came out more as a glare but he recovered it quickly with a chuckle, but not before they noticed it.

"So, it was nice seeing you, Mr. Ryan." Nick smiled again a fake smile, "Miles, let's go to catch up dinner." He looked at her as if he was adoring her which made her want to laugh but seeing Liam was watching while biting his tongue made her prevent the loud laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt your precious time." Liam rolled his eyes.

"No problem, every body makes mistakes." Nick said while still gazing at Miley who tried her hard not to burst out laughing. Nick took her hand and led her out of Liam's office where she laughed quietly until they got away and then her laughs got louder and louder.

"God, you're a good actor." She said after her laughs died out while he had a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, but it got him nerve, right?" he said as she nodded.

"By the way, stop doing that to him, he's trying to be nice." She said as she entered the car and he closed her door and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, is it working for you? Cause it sure doesn't for me!"

"Yes, it is, Nick. He's kind."

"God, when will you believe that he's just playing around!"

"When I believe that you're a good guy." She smirked at him.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said and placed a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Don't convince me that you have actual feelings." She chuckled, even though he knew she was joking, it still bothered him!

"Didn't you see the look on my face there? Wasn't it convincing?" he smiled.

"For him it was, but for me, no way." She laughed. And there was a silence until the reached his house.

**In a Year**

"Seriously, Nick?" Joe laughed along with the others, "You-you told him that? And that face… I can't believe he actually fell for that."

"Yeah, what an idiot, right?" Nick chuckled, but that sentence made him think deeper than he thought it'd. Why did they all see that it's impossible for him to look at her with that expression he put on?

"Why, Joe? It's hard not to fall for it; you know it's one of those rare things that you think it's just naturally." Denise said as they all looked at her confused while Nick slightly smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked her.

"Nothing, I mean nothing." She smiled and got up to see how the maids are doing with the dinner.

"Aren't you going to give me your answer?" Jacob whispered in Selena's ear, "It's almost a week."

"Would you remind me about what you're talking about?"

"Oh, come on. For God's sake, am I _that_ bad?" he smiled at the end.

"Ok, ok," she chuckled, "Ummm, if I said yes, where'd you take me?"

"If you said yes, I won't tell you where I'd take you."

"At least tell me what to wear." She complained and saw a smirk starting to form on the corner of his mouth.

"Then it's a yes." He lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," his face fell, "But you can take it as a yes."

"Finally." He sighed in relief and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow it seven, or tell you what, we'll just go after the work."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"Umm, I don't think so, you made me wait enough." He said making her laugh.

"Uncle Joe," Tom called out happily.

"What's up, Tommy?"

"I learned to count to ten today." Tom said, "Wanna me to show you?"

"Ha, I doubt he knows them, honey. Come here and show me." Demi said making the little kid giggle as he ran towards her and she took him between her arms and started tickling his stomach making him giggle louder.

"Hey, don't mess with me and my nephew." Joe said angrily. They didn't make up yet after the huge fight they had at Joe's office. But the good thing is the media doesn't know about it, they always say that they see the group together laughing, however they didn't notice the side glare that Joe and Demi shared every once and a while.

"Oh, please you'll never be as good as me with kids." She rolled her eyes and let Tom go as he went back to Chris and Silvia sensing a fight on its way. But Denise interrupted that moment by announcing that dinner is ready.

After dinner the girls thanked Denise and excused themselves to leave, but Denise told them to stay for a while with them just to get to know them better, "I think you're great girls, and you started to get along with the boys, so why don't we get to know each other better?"

"And besides, I don't think Chris and Silvia are ready to leave now." Danielle said nodding towards the playing kids with a smile. After some attempts to argue with them, the girls finally gave up!

"How about playing a game?" Kevin suggested.

"Now, who's the childish one?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"He didn't say hide and seek, did he? There's some games could work for adults for your information." Demi said.

"Well, well," Danielle interrupted before it turns to a fight… again! "Let's play truth or dare." She suggested, Kevin, Jacob, Selena and Danielle agreed on this while the other four hesitated in it as usual. Their friendship was complicated, they may joke around for a while but they still didn't trust each other and they still have fights, not as much as before, but it still is fights and they become stubborn which makes the fight heats more!

"It's a tie, so we won't play." Joe said.

"If I said I'll play it won't be a tie." Denise smiled and moved over towards them.

"Seriously, mom?" Nick muttered. They all moved to sit on the ground in a circle to start…

"Can I start?" Selena asked and they all nodded, she turned to Jacob and smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"I dare you to tell me where you're taking me tomorrow." She said and the girls smiled in amusement while Joe's face turned red from anger.

"Hey, someone's jealous over there." Demi chuckled along with the others. However he ignored them and glared at Jacob.

"I see you got really close, huh?"

"Joe it's none of your business, he can do whatever he wants." Denise said glaring at her son. "Now, Jacob answer it." She smiled at him.

"I'm taking you to some place." He smiled as she raised her eyebrow at him, "What? I answered your question." He chuckled. "My turn," he cleaned his throat hesitatingly before asking… "Miley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was your first kiss?" he said as she looked at him surprised.

"When I was fifteen." She rolled her eyes not feeling good about this game! "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He smiled.

"Why do you hate Liam so much? And I know there's another reason besides him being annoying, because the way you talk to him or about him contains so much more than just annoyance!" when she said that, his face turned pink for a moment but he recovered it with rolling his eyes.

"He's annoying, he's nosey, he's stupid, he thinks that no one is better than him, and he's player."

"Whoa, whoa, wait; you have no right to be mad at him for being a player." Demi said.

"Did you see me flirt with every single girl I see in the last period of time?"

"What about my secretary when we had the meeting at our company that day?" Demi smirked.

"And the receptionist at Liam's hotel." Miley added.

"And those three or were they four girls at the bar last night!" Joe chuckled.

"Ok, ok, guys, but you didn't see me date them then leave them, just flirting nothing more." Nick said and they rolled their eyes.

"Umm, why don't we do any other thing, something that won't contain a fight." Kevin suggested.

"Let's see a movie." Danielle suggested and as usual they divided themselves to four who agree and four who disagree and Denise was the judge, and she took the side of the four who agree!

"Scary movie." Joe said.

"No, there's kids here." Demi said.

"Oh, just the kids? I know you're afraid to watch one."

"I'm not a baby."

"I doubt that."

"Watch your words."

"Don't be like a chicken and let's watch a scary movie."

"Oh, boy, they won't just stop, would they?" Kevin muttered to the others.

"Don't say 'they' he started it." Miley said.

"Yes, but she's making a scene out of it for nothing, I mean she could just stop." Nick said.

"But he's irritating." Miley rolled her eyes. And soon the same scene they'd been watching for more than a week like a broken cassette started to play… Joe and Demi fight over something stupid… and Nick and Miley start to talk about it and defend their friends and they start a fight too… and this time they were tired of middle in it.

"Stop." Denise yelled… she was still new to this game! "Don't be so childish." She glared at Joe and Demi, "A fight over the movie? Really? You're just like the old married couple." She said glaring at the four of them.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gray, but we can't stay any longer." Demi whispered glaring at Joe with tears starting to form in her eyes. When Denise noticed that she's not yelling or angry but upset, she sensed that something's wrong and didn't want to push it because she's still not so close to the girls… not that close anyway!

"Well, honey, I'm sorry for whatever he's doing, but you could still stay."

"No, I don't think we can." She said and without another word she took her way to the door as the girls looked at her surprised.

"Well, we're sorry, and thanks for the amazing dinner Mrs. Gray. But we gotta go." Miley said and ran after Demi after throwing a thankful smile to Denise and a glare at Joe.

"Wait, I'll drive you. We came in our car." Jacob said and followed Selena who took the two kids with her outside.

"JOE, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kevin yelled at him as he sighed and looked at the ground…

**thank you so much for the reviews guys, I'm sorry for uploading the wrong chapter the last time, i do that a lot, I'm really tired of me :)**

**Sorry for the late update... but i had exams all the last week and didn't find time :( **

**this was a failure, i know, but there's a date and Joe said something that made Demi about to cry... so something happened ;) what do you think he said? and how do you think the date will go?**

**REVIEW... Please :D**


	10. Revenge Is Sweat!

**Chapter 10 Revenge Is Sweet**

"Demi" Miley called out for her running friend, when Demi figured out their car wasn't there; she stopped running and fell on the ground crying. When Miley reached her she lend down to her and hugged her tightly, "Demi, what's wrong?" she said worriedly as Demi who was sitting in the car wrapped her arms around Miley's waist sobbing.

"Aunt Miley, what happened?" Chris asked as he reached them with his sister, Selena and Jacob.

"Nothing, honey." She smiled at him as he nodded.

"Come on, I'll drive you." Jacob informed them. Miley sighed as she stood up pulling Demi with her without breaking the hug, soon Selena wrapped her arms around Demi's shoulder and like that they walked after Jacob with the kids next to them.

Selena entered the driver's seat while Chris, Silvia, Miley and Demi sat in the back one. And Jacob started driving away, "Look, Demi, I'm sorry for whatever he said, but you should've known by now, that he say things without realizing it." Jacob said.

"And he should've known that I hate him, and don't want him to even talk to me." Demi said through her tears as Jacob sighed.

"Demi, what did he say?" Selena asked softly.

"He practically said I'm a fuc-" she started but then she noticed the kids, "I'll tell you later." She said angrily.

"Fine." Selena smiled seeing that Demi's starting to calm down a little. That was Demi, she gets angry easily and can do anything when she is, but after a while, she calms down and act as if it wasn't the big deal even if it was bothering her so much.

When they finally reached home, Chris and Silvia was tucked in bed by Miley who went to the living room after making sure they'll be sleeping within minutes.

"So, Demi, tell us what happened." Selena said. The six pairs of eyes were focused on Demi waiting for her reply; as you see, Jacob didn't leave Demi before making sure she'll be okay!

"He's a jerk." She said angrily again, "He fucking said that I won't have anyone who even glances at me, because first I'm not good looking, and second I'm a bitch, and third I'm scaring the guys that I talk with by my acting." She said angrily as the tears returned to her eyes again.

"J-Joe said that?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"That guy crossed the line way too far." Miley yelled standing up, "He needs someone to teach him a lesson. Jacob I'm coming with you." She turned to Jacob.

"No, Miley, he doesn't worth it." Demi said looking at her that look that told Miley that she has a plan, which made her sigh and nod knowing that Demi always has good plans.

"Well, Demi, I don't know what to say, he's really a jerk I can't believe that he actually said that." Jacob said looking at the ground ashamed of his cousin's actions.

"Drop the act, Jacob; we know that you're not _that_ good." Demi said annoyed.

"Well, maybe I'm not that good, Demi but I'm trying to change, why don't you accept that?"

"Maybe because we didn't see the good side of any of you before." Miley said calmly, "Look, it'll take a while from us to think about trusting any of you, and I'm talking about just me and Demi."

"Well, I don't blame you." He sighed. "Okay, Demi, I'm once again sorry about his actions. I think I should go now." He said and Selena followed him towards the door then came back sighing as she sat next to Demi.

"What even brought that up? Weren't you fighting about the 'scary movies'?" Selena asked.

"Well, I told him that the kids won't like it and mentioned me caring about children while he doesn't and he said 'oh so you think you're a good mother?' and I answered with a 'yeah' so he went on rambling with those things." Demi said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what's in your mind for him?" Miley asked remembering that look from previous.

"Look, I don't really have a plan, but this time I'm sure gonna revenge, remember that time he made a scene of us at the party and we got blamed for it by the media?" they both nodded, "Well, we never got the chance to revenge, so from tomorrow on I'll make his life a living hell."

"Please don't fight." Selena said.

"I won't." Demi smirked.

"What'd you do? I know that look." Miley said worriedly.

"You'll see." She said smirking evilly, "Now, goodnight, I need some sleep so I can get my revenge just like how I want it." And with that she stood up and went to her room leaving the other two alone.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Selena told Miley.

"Stop worrying, Sel." Miley rolled her eyes playfully. "Just focus on your date tomorrow." She smirked.

"Well, I can't deny that I'm a little excited." Selena smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?" Miley smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I think I do. You know he was the one who dropped the silly act with us first, and he's being nice, and you can say we're close."

"I can see. And he's the _only_ one who dropped the silly act." Miley chuckled.

"You know, someone else is dropping it." She smirked and pushed Miley's shoulder lightly, as Miley just looked at her confused.

"Who? Kevin? He's already nice from the begging."

"I am not talking about Kevin, I'm talking about Nick." Selena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Nick? Nick is changing? Yeah, right." She said sarcastically and shook her head.

"Yes, he is, seriously even Joe noticed and he's really disappointed." Selena chuckled.

"Nick is the same, he fights with us like before, and he still hates us, even if we're spending most of the day with them!"

"No, he fights with _you_, and he spends most of his time with _you_."

"What are you trying to say, Sel?" Miley narrowed her eyes wanting to reach the point as Selena once again rolled her eyes.

"Miles, he likes you." She said simply leaving Miley in shock.

"What? Whoa, whoa, no, he's not, we may talk and all, but no."

"Are you blind, girl?" Selena smiled, "His face light up when he sees you, and his expression changed when you said that we're still enemies with them earlier, he may fixed it later, but I still noticed it. Miley, he's trying to hide it, but I know that he likes you."

"No, Sel, if he does, then why does he fight with me?"

"Miley, it's like something that you four can't live without," she chuckled, "and even if he does, don't you notice that it's not like before, and that it doesn't last for long?"

"Maybe you're right about this one," she said after thinking for a while, "But, still, if he does I should've known."

"How the hell would you've known?"

"I would've seen it in his eyes, or felt it." Miley shrugged.

"Well, you were busy with Mr. Liam-I-love-myself." She rolled her eyes.

"Even you?" she shook her head dramatically, "Anyway, I'm sure that I don't like Liam that way."

"Well, do you like Nick?" she said with a hoping smile.

"No," Miley said stubbornly making Selena's smile fall, "Selena, I'm not even convinced that he does, it must've been your imagination because you're a kind loving person."

"It was so not my imagination."

"Sure, honey." She smiled and patted her shoulder, "Well, I think we should go sleep too."

"Okay, but that conversation is not over yet." She said watching Miley going towards her room.

"Whatever you want, Sel." She said shrugging it off.

The next morning the girls were setting in the living room waiting for Brandi to come and take the kids, since she's arrived and have nothing to do for the whole day, so she wanted to catch up with her kids. It made them a little late for the work, but the boys could wait, they've waited for Joe's late personality enough times!

Selena was a little nervous since she's going to her date with Jacob right after work, so she almost tried every single thing in her closet. She woke up early half an hour than usual and woke up her friends to help her, sure they weren't that awake and almost said it was okay for everything but just one snap from Selena made them full awake!

Miley heard her phone ringtone from her purse as she pulled it out and answered after groaning seeing the ID.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey, why are you late?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking." She heard Nick chuckle on the other line after she said that line.

"Well, sorry, but you got us worried." He said.

"Worried? Why? We're late like what? Fifteen minutes?"

"An hour actually." He answered and she could almost picture him checking his watch –which he doesn't even wear- and tell some random time, "And I'm looking at the clock in Joe's office." He said as she chuckled.

"Well, we'll be there after… some more time." She said when she realized that she doesn't know when Brandi will actually arrive.

"Why are you late anyway?" he said and by the tone he used, she knew that he just rolled his eyes.

"Waiting for Brandi to get the kids." She said.

"Oh. Well, good luck waiting for her. Oh, and tell Demi that I'm sorry for what Joe said, I don't know what happened to him."

"Nothing happened, he's acting himself." She shrugged and rolled her eyes at the memory of the last night events with Demi and Joe's fight.

"We'll talk about it later, I have to go, because of your late appearance I'm stuck here trying to design some things with Jacob."

"Well, good luck. See you later."

"See you." He said and they hung up.

"It was Nick, right?" Selena smiled.

"Yeah," Miley shrugged completely oblivious to the smirk on the girl's lips.

"I told you." Selena said.

"Told me what?" Miley asked for a second forgetting the conversation they had the night before, but then she remembered, "Oh, yeah, that silly imagination of yours, forget about it, Sel." She said and right then the doorbell rang ending the discussion that was about to start between the girls.

"Hey, sis." Miley said opening the door to see her older sister.

"Hey, Miles, missed you so much." Brandi said hugging her.

"Mommy." The two little voice that the three girls were sure they'll miss squealed running over to their mother.

"Hey, little angels." She said as she bet down to their level hugging them. "Ready to go?" she asked them as they nodded happily. "Well, thanks for taking care of them, girls." She looked at them all thankfully.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, I'll miss them." Demi said as she handed Brandi their suitcase.

"Well, they'll visit you." Brandi chuckled. "Anyway, we have to go now."

"Yeah, I think us too." Miley said as she stepped out of the door following her sister as the other two followed and closed the door behind them. Miley was waiting by the car when they reached her, she was talking to Brandi who was also going towards her car.

"We'll catch up later, Miles." Brandi yelled pulling off with her kids in the backseat as Miley waved at her.

"Let's go, we're already late." Miley said as she entered the backseat making it clear that she won't be the one driving this morning.

"Someone's eager to go there." Selena said as she entered the driver seat and Demi chose to set in the back with Miley.

"Will you drop it, Sel? I already told you there's nothing like that." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, geez, I'm just saying."

"Hey, Sel, can we stop for a moment at starbucks?" Demi said after five minutes or so.

"Why?" Selena asked confused even Miley looked at her a little surprised.

"Uh, to get some coffee!" Demi said making it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean why? You don't usually have coffee, last time I checked you're not a big fan of it." Selena said as Miley nodded in agreement.

"I'm starting to be." Demi shrugged.

"Okay." Selena said slowly not really buying it and Miley looked at her doubtingly but they both shrugged it off.

They finally reached the company of the Grays and made their way quickly to Joe's office as usual. Entering the office, Selena made her way directly to the seat next to Jacob who was near the door while Nick moved to let her sit in her usual seat, while Demi and Miley took a longer way to reach Demi's seat. While walking towards her seat, Demi passed Joe's seat, and she made sure to get closer. By the time she's right behind him, she made her hand oblique a little, and all of sudden Joe felt the now warm coffee make contact with his shirt!

"Oh, no, Miley why did you push me? Now I don't have any more coffee. Anyway, what were you saying?" Demi said completely ignoring Joe who gasped and stood up glaring at her, while the others stared between the two not believing what just happened. However Demi made her way towards her seat and sat down ignoring all the stares _and_ the only glare at her.

Miley tried to shut her mouth and not let out a loud laugh while she stood behind Joe who was also trying to shut his mouth and not yell at her, but there was a difference, Miley could while Joe's rude nature won again…

"What's the hell was that for?" Joe yelled. Unexpectedly, Demi didn't even look at him like he wasn't even exist, she just took a notebook where she drew all her styles at trying to get new ideas just in case Liam wanted to change anything else she'd be ready. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She still ignored him which made him angrier.

"Joe, shut the hell up." Jacob hissed when he saw Joe opening his mouth to say something which will lead into another huge fight.

"She's not even looking at me."

"Do you think she has to?" Selena rolled her eyes.

"Ugh," Joe turned around really fast that he didn't see Miley there and pumped into her, "Why the hell are you standing behind me?" he yelled angrily.

"Don't you dare put you anger on me." She yelled challengingly.

"Oh, great, now you're all against me, huh?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I've never been on your side." She smirked as his face started to get red as usual when he's angry and left the office quickly.

"Hell, that was one great move, girl." Miley said high fiving Demi as she moved next to her.

"I know, I know, it's just the start of it honey." Demi smiled.

"Well, we didn't expect that from you." Nick said.

"Aren't you angry?" Demi asked confused.

"Why would I be?"

"I just made your brother's face red from anger… again."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but he deserves it."

"I now know why you liked coffee all of a sudden." Selena said smiling.

"Yeah, I have to make my plans, right?"

"You're evil." Jacob said smiling.

"But, you know what, I never knew that revenge is so sweat." She smiled.

"Sure it is, honey." Miley said, as her phone rang again, she looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes, "What does he want that time?" she groaned as she answered Liam's call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley… it's okay to call you that, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to my office today, unless you have another date with Mr. Gray."

"A date? Who said anything about dating?" she asked confused forgetting that there's another four people there probably hearing her conversation.

"He said yesterday that you have dinner plans."

"Oh, oh, yeah, it wasn't a date." She said not wanting to really give information about her private life.

"Oh, great."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing, so… um, would you come to my office today?"

"Why?"

"Umm, you know to know what you have done with the styles." She thought about it and then realized that he'll probably end up giving her modification in them, she glanced at her friends and how Selena was happy talking to Jacob and Demi's face after revenging Joe, so maybe another day would be better, besides Selena's date was that night, so she must be there for her when she got back and she doesn't know when that meeting will end!

"Uh, I don't think I'll be able to come today."

"Oh, okay, no problem, maybe another time?"

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." She said and hung up throwing her phone on the table huffing.

"Liam, right?" Demi smiled and Miley nodded, "Trying to do the hard to get girl role?"

"What?" she asked her with confusion.

"Come on, admit it, you just turned him down and we know that you want to go see him." Demi rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't." Miley sad annoyed; for some unknown reason this call annoyed her so much and Demi's words made it worse for her.

"Yeah, sure." Demi shook her head not believing.

"Demi, I said I don't want to." She said looking at Demi annoyed. Her two friends looked at her confused, but by the look in her eyes, they both knew that it is not them who made her angry, and that there's more than just them teasing her.

"Well, maybe you don't like him, but we all see that you do." Demi said calmly as Miley looked at the four of them seeing nothing in their eyes but agreement.

"Really? Ok, then. You all see me wrongly. I'm gonna take a walk." She said annoyed as she rushed out of the office leaving them. Nick sighed and looked at them a quick look before following her out. He reached her while she was walking through the gates of the company.

"Miley, wait." He said as he pulled her shoulder stopping her.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business." She said and turned around but again he stopped her by pulling her wrist.

"No, Miley, what's wrong?"

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, would you just stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Pushing us away."

"And who's 'us'?"

"Your friends, Miley." He said rolling his eyes and she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, I'll stop pushing my 'friends'. Now let me go, I need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're not."

"Then I'm not letting go of your hand." He said and tightened his grip on her wrist making it hurt her a bit.

"If you came with me, would you let me go?"

"Yup."

"Then we're going in your car." If she has to go with him, then she'll make sure not to really talk with him, and in the car she could ignore him and look out the window when the conversation doesn't win her liking.

"I'm cool with that." He said and loosened his grip a little but still was holding her wrist as he pulled her towards his car and didn't let her wrist until she was in the passenger's seat as she let out a huff.

"So, why did you go all angry on them?" he asked after a while of silence driving.

"They're annoying me." She yelled.

"Whoa, calm down."

"Whatever."

"You know that they love you and want you to be happy, and that they were just kidding." He said as she sighed.

"I know, okay? But I was already angry from Liam's call."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, it just really bothered me."

"Wow, I didn't know that he's annoying you."

"You too?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't mean it like that, you know you were always defending him and all."

"Well, this time for some reason he annoyed me." She said annoyed and looked out the window, and the silence fell for a while until she broke it, "Why did you even come after me?"

"Because I knew that you're angry and need someone to talk to." He answered and stopped the car turning at her as they reached a red light.

"Why do you care?" she asked making him lose his temper.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that I changed and actually care about you?" he raised his voice looking at her right in the eye. She looked back at him angrily too ready to get with a come back but when she opened her mouth nothing came out, as she noticed his brown eyes were saying nothing but truth, she looked in them deeper searching for anything to prove that he's laying but found nothing. While staring deep into his chocolate brown eyes she couldn't help but remember Selena's words from yesterday for the first time she actually thought about the possibility of her words being true.

He also stared at her ocean blue eyes and his expression softened forgetting his anger, he finally admitted to himself that he likes her and all it took was staring at her eyes. He knew that he may have feelings for her but he just ignored the feeling especially after his mother's words. He got closer to her and started actually caring for her but she just pushed him away, rarely did she open for him, but still there was improvement in the relations between them all making exception for Demi and Joe. He tried his hard not to lean in but couldn't, and as soon as he did, he got snapped out of his trance by the sound of the loud horns around them. Just then he realized that the red light changed into green one!

He cleaned his throat and pulled off in silence, she also looked out the window blushing. She again thought about Selena's words, could it be real? She noticed that he leaned in but not so much, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? And why did she not reply to his sentence, she was angry at him, did she jut got lost in his eyes? Yes she just found out that he has beautiful degree of brown eyes, but that doesn't mean that she got lost in them! Right?

"Thanks for coming anyway." She said after cleaning her throat to cut the awkward silence she felt.

"It's nothing." He smiled. And without any other word they reached the company again after about fifteen minutes, when they reached Joe's office, they found him back there and yelling again while Demi was ignoring him just like before.

"Just tell me why you are doing that." He yelled and she acted like he's not even there. "Ugh." He breathed out and sat away on the couch while Miley sat next to Demi.

"What happened this time?"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the previous outburst, I was just angry."

"No problem." She smiled and hugged her.

"So what was that about?" she said nodding towards Joe.

"Nothing, he just can't get any more inspiration because one: there's a lot noise around him. And two: my arm accidently dropped my juice over his paper." Demi smiled innocently.

"Oh, you're evil."

"I told you, revenge is sweat." She shrugged and continued her work.

**So how do you like it? I actually love that chapter it's 3,950 words! YAY. Almost 4,000, right? And it contains sort of Niley moment, huh? :) I got reviews for making Niley come soon, and believe me it'll eventually come but nothing come so easy, right? And don't you guys like Demi in that chapter? I do :D**

**So tell me what do you think about it… and tell me what do you think will happen next… and simply review ;) cause it really makes me happy :) don't you want to make an almost-15-years-old-teenager girl happy? **


	11. Feelings, Childish And Proposal!

**Chapter 11 Feelings, Childish And Proposal!**

"God, did she have to tell me that?" Miley huffed annoyed as she threw her body on the couch in their living room. Demi chuckled and sat next to her.

"But, you know she's right." Demi pointed out smiling a knowing smile at Miley.

"No, I don't." Miley replied stubbornly still frowning.

"Yes, you do. You just told me that you lost in his eyes." Demi said sighing dramatically causing Miley to look at her disgusted and groan.

"I said _almost_ got lost in his eyes." Miley corrected her rolling her eyes.

"Still, the possibility for you to fall for him is there, and that's the point."

"Demi, we're not even friends with them."

"So what are you calling Selena going on a date with Jacob at the moment we're talking now? Is that what enemies do?"

"And what do you call you getting Joe's mind out of his head today? Is that what friends do?" Miley mimicked her.

"That's a special case, 'cause he needs someone to teach him a lesson."

"Anyway, do you think Selena's words were right?" Miley bit her lip.

"Actually yeah, judging by the way he looks it you and all, yeah he likes you." She said and without realizing it, Miley smiled! "See? You're smiling, you like him."

"Listen, I'd be lying if I said no, but I'd be lying if I said yes too. It's complicated Dems."

"Well, I guess you just have to wait and see what you're will tell you." Demi said.

"I guess you're right. God, it's all Selena's stupid fault." She said faking a pout.

"Awww, thanks Miles. I love you too." Selena said entering the house and the first words she was greeted by was Miley saying she's stupid, you can see the friendship all over the place!

"Sel, how did the date go?" Miley jumped from the couch and ran towards Selena forgetting her own problems.

"It was perfect until I came here to hear my two best friends that I happen to live with bad mouthing me." She joked smiling at her

"Geez, you know I'm kidding." Miley said hugging her as Demi got closer to them.

"I know, Miles." She hugged back.

"So, enough being good friends. Details, girl." Demi said breaking them away from each other.

"Actually, he was pretty nice." Selena smiled widely.

"What happened? Where did he take you? Was he gentleman or like his cousin? Tell me everything." Miley said eagerly making the other two laugh at her.

"Well…" Selena started,

**Flashback:**

"_Aren't you gonna tell me where are we going?" Selena asked when Jacob entered the car after closing her door._

"_You'll see." He offered her a smile and started driving away. After about fifteen minutes of her trying to guess the place he's taking her to and him refusing and saying that she has to a little more patient, he finally pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant. "I know you like Italian food." He smiled at her as she smiled back and got out of the car._

"_Yeah, I do." She answered when he opened her car door._

"_Well, here we are." He said as they entered the restaurant together and the waiter led them towards a table for two and gave them menus. "What will you take?" he asked her after checking the menu._

"_Umm, maybe pasta." She said and pointed to the name of the plat, "Oh, and salad." She said._

"_Oh, impressive, you're not shy to eat in front of a guy, do you know that I like that?" he smiled._

"_Well, why would I pretend that I don't eat while I'm the exact opposite?" she smiled back._

"_As if you're giving me more reasons to like you." He said with a wink making her blush and called for the waiter and ordered their meals. They had a small conversation here and there while eating, but they weren't really getting to know each other, since they already kind did while working on the designs._

"_What about going to get ice-cream for the dessert?" he asked after they finished eating._

"_You prove to me that you really know me, I like ice-cream."_

"_I know." He smiled warmly._

"_But how? We never talked about food."_

"_I just guessed, and I'm assuming you like the Chocolate marshmallow flavored one the best?" he asked._

"_You're really good at assuming things." She smiled as he paid for their meal and got out of the restaurant and took a small walk towards the ice-cream shop. He bought them both ice-cream and then he suggested to go have a walk while eating the ice-cream._

"_You know I really like you, right?" he said intertwining their fingers together._

"_I like you too." She smiled and then they continued their walk in the park between the huge trees._

"_How long have you known Demi and Miley?" he asked her._

"_Since I was in high school, which means since I was fifteen, which also means eight years ago." She told him._

"_Wow, no wonder you're so close."_

"_Yeah, we've been best friends since then."_

"_You know, even though I'm 25 and Nick is 24 and Joe's 26 and Kevin's 29, but we've been close since we were young especially Nick, Joe and I. Kevin was spending more time with his friends since he's older."_

"_I like close families."_

"_Yeah, it's a really good feeling to have your family members with you and share your secrets and life with them." he smiled at the thought, "You know, you'll love them if you got to know them better. You might think that Joe is unbearable, but he actually is a really nice guy."_

"_I could tell, but he can't pick the right words to say." She said._

"_That's pretty much him." They chatted about a lot of things and it was weird that few weeks ago they couldn't stand each other but now they're totally comfortable together! They headed back towards the car after an hour or so and it was getting dark._

"_I really had a great time tonight." Jacob told her s he pulled outside her house that she shared with her best friends._

"_Me too, Jacob." She smiled and he got out of the car and walked her to the door like all he guys do in the dates, and like all of them he also wanted to kiss her, but he had a feeling that she was from the girls who considered kissing in the first date is not so nice, she was from the girls who liked to take things slow. _

_Yes she was from those girls, but she also wanted to kiss him, yet she knew he wouldn't do it, because of the impression he had about her. Finally he kissed her cheek and hugged her._

"_Good night, Sel." He told her not wanting to pull away._

"_Good night, Jake." She whispered back having the same feeling. Finally she was the first to pull away from the tight hug._

"_See you tomorrow." He said and she nodded replying with a 'sure' then opened the door and watched him as he approached his car and waved at her before pulling away!_

**End of flashback.**

"I could actually start to like him." Demi said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, he was nice, but he better be true not faking." Miley agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm careful, even if he was faking, I'm not getting hurt." Selena informed.

"That's my friend." Miley said giving her one armed hug.

"So tell me why I was being bad mouthed by you before." Selena asked Miley who groaned and Demi laughed and headed towards the living room again and they followed her then she told Selena about Miley's new thoughts.

"Well, I told you that already, and you didn't listen to me." Selena said.

"No, you said that _he_ likes me, not the other way around." Miley corrected her.

"Aha, then you admit that you like him." Demi pointed.

"No, I don't, but I don't hate him, nor that see him as a friend, nor more than a friend, he's just… close to me!"

"That means a friend." Selena said a little confused.

"Look, tell us how do you see him right now… as in his appearance, and his personality, and his closeness to you." Demi said as Miley sighed.

"Well, he definitely has gorgeous brown eyes, and he looks kinda cute, he's kind, annoying most of the times, but funny at other times, and he's either really hates Liam or doesn't want me to get hurt by him, and recently he's starting to be at the friends level for me." Miley said.

"Well, you're starting to like him." Selena told her.

"Do you think that?"

"Positive."

"Well, I should stop."

"Why?" Selena asked confused.

"First, he's a player and I can't trust him enough to fall for him, and second we hate each other and we want this job to end as soon as possible."

"Well, maybe Demi and Joe want the job to end, but me, Jacob and Kevin don't want it to, because we're finally getting along. I'm not sure about Nick, but what about _you_?" Selena asked.

"I… I don't know, I think I don't care about that, I mean I don't hate them and I don't like them either." Miley answered.

"That's positive." Selena said and before she get the chance to ask her what she means, Miley's phone rang, she moved over to it and quickly answered with a smile.

"Hey, Tay." She said happily.

"OMG, Miles, guess what happened… no you know what I'll just tell you straight, Lucas proposed to me, and I said YES." Taylor said eagerly.

"He what?" Miley's eyes widened in happiness, "Wow, that's GREAT , Tay. Hold up I'm putting you on loud speakers so you can tell the girls, OMG, OMG." Miley said and put Taylor on loud speakers.

"Hey, Tay, what's u-" Demi started but Taylor didn't wait for her to continue.

"Lucas proposed to me." Taylor said the same excitement not leaving her voice for a moment.

"Wow, Tay, that's… incredible." Selena gushed.

"Congratulations, Tay. When is the wedding? I want details." Demi said.

"Relax, Dems, god, you got excited quickly." Taylor chuckled.

"Excuse me for being happy for you." Demi answered smiling.

"Well, there's still more news." Taylor ignore the last part.

"What?" they all asked.

"YOU'RE MY MAIDS OF HONOR."

"OMG, thanks, Tay, we should go search for dresses, what color will we go on?" Miley rambled.

"Well, I have some work to get rid of now, how about I come to you at the company tomorrow? You have some spare time, right?"

"Yeah, we do, but we're working with the Grays now, we're at their company." Selena answered Taylor.

"Hmm, I had some business with them, I might meet Kevin first and then stay with you, is it okay?"

"Sure, they won't mind." Demi answered her.

"Ok, I have to go now, to tell the rest of the family and finish the work, see you tomorrow." She said and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Wow, can you believe it? Taylor is getting married and we are maids of honor… the three of us." Demi said.

"Yeah, looks like fate wants us to make everything together." Selena smiled and they shared a hug.

"I've always dreamed to be a maid of honor." Demi said.

"Yeah me too." Miley agreed. And they forgot all about their previous conversation and tried to get that news in their heads together until they felt sleepy and went to their rooms saying goodbye to that eventful day.

Next day, the girls were sitting at Joe's office as usual. Selena was next to Jacob still working on the design, Joe was trying his design all over again since Demi ruined the previous one for him, Demi on the other hand was drawing while thinking another thing to make him angry. Miley and Nick were on the computer searching for new fabrics, or so did the other thought, the truth was that they got bored when they didn't find anything so they were just navigating the web or playing computer games!

That was when the door opened and there stood Kevin behind him Taylor, "I think your friends are here." He told her and then left.

"Tay." Miley exclaimed as she ran towards her and hugged her tightly followed by the other two. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm so excited… look." Taylor said and held her hand in front of them showing them the ring around her finger with the pink diamond making them gasp in awe.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Tay." Demi said staring at the ring.

"Yeah, who'd have known that Lucas has such a great taste in accessories?" Miley agreed.

"Congratulations, Tay." Selena said.

"Come on, let's sit." Miley said and took Taylor's hand and walked over to the couch in Joe's office, just then they realized that there were six pairs of eyes staring at them confused, one black chocolate pair was staring with confusion, another pair of light brown were almost glaring, and the black pair of eyes were smiling.

"Oh, hey, guys, sorry if I interrupted you." Taylor said nicely.

"No, it's nothing." Jacob said, "Congratulations by the way." He said knowing what's going on as Selena filled him in with the information earlier.

"Thanks, Jacob." She smiled.

"Umm, do you have a problem, Joe? Go back to your work." Miley said as she noticed that he was still glaring while Nick was slowly realizing what's happening.

"Leave him die with confusion as he'll never understand unless someone explained to him." Demi whispered to her friends who laughed but the boys didn't hear. Joe didn't answer Miley and looked at his paper again pushing any thoughts of them away not wanting to know what's happening.

"Should I continue the search alone? Or we'll complete later?" Nick smiled pretending in front of them.

"No, you can do whatever you want, what about computer games?" Miley answered as he chuckled and she smiled then turned to the girls again.

"So, what's going on with your life recently? I mean how are you coping with them?" Taylor asked knowing that they were enemies. Demi sighed and told her what she's been missing on.

"And you forgot the part where Miley liked Nick." Selena whispered smirking.

"I don't like him." Miley gritted her teeth.

"I can see that, Miles." Taylor smirked too.

"Just drop it, and enough about us, when will the wedding be?" Miley changed the topic and it worked perfectly…

"Um, I'm thinking three months later… I don't really know." Taylor answered.

"Three months is an enough time to prepare for the wedding and for you to be prepared for it emotionally." Selena answered wisely as they all nodded.

"What color will you three wear anyway?" Taylor asked.

"Purple."

"Blue."

"Pink." Each one of the three said at the same time.

"No, I think the blue will look better on us." Miley said.

"No, Miles the pink will be cuter." Selena argued.

"Neither blue nor pink, the purple will look fantastic." Demi said as they all looked at Taylor wanting her opinion.

"Uh, I was thinking gold dresses will be good…" Taylor said unsure.

"Nah, it won't." Miley shook her head, "Blue is better."

"Alright, why don't we have another opinion?" Selena suggested and turned to the boys, "Guys, what dress colors you think look better on the three of us?"

"Green."

"Silver."

"Black with black dots and maybe 'death' word written in black."

The three answered and Joe's answer was the longest!

"Taylor, don't send him an invitation." Demi whispered to her.

"I think silver will be good." Taylor said after chuckling to Demi's words.

"What's with you and shiny colors?" Miley said, "First gold and now silver! I still think blue is better."

"What about red?" Joe suggested not drafting his eyes off of his paper, "You know like blood."

"I have an idea," Selena said ignoring Joe, "What about we design the dresses ourselves and then think about its colors?"

"Sel, I like it, but that'd take a while longer than just buying them." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but if we worked hard we can come up with something really good."

"Well, we have enough time to do that, and we can try if we didn't make it right in few weeks we'll drop that and go search for dresses." Demi said.

"Alright, that would be good." Miley agreed.

"Fine." Taylor gave in after thinking about it.

"we can design yours too, Tay." Demi suggested.

"And we can help in designing." Jacob offered.

"Please, you couldn't even design for your job." Miley smirked.

"Hey, I'm improving. Tell her, Sel." He whined.

"He's improving but not professional yet." She admitted.

"God, stop, I'm trying to work here, and you're annoying me. Low your voice." Joe said out of the blue.

"Hey, Miles, did you see my design? I finished it. Unlike some people who are still working on it, actually some people are still at the beginning." Demi said raising her voice.

"If I remember well, you were the reason of that." Joe said but she ignored him and turned to Taylor talking to her who just stared at her a little surprised and a little amused by her reactions. "Ugh, you're way too rude." Joe said and left the office.

When Joe disappeared from the room, Demi snuck her tongue out at the door where he just disappeared at a second ago, "I'm the rude one, huh?" she whispered to no one and got up leaving them all staring at her waiting for what she is going to do. "Miley please watch if he's coming back." She said making her way to her purse.

"What are you up to, Dem?" Selena asked her however Miley went to the door and looked outside seeing no sign of Joe's appearance yet.

"All clear." Miley announced to her.

"Good," Demi smiled evilly and got some sort of powder from her purse and walked over to Joe's chair and emptied the small bottle on it and the table where his papers were.

"What's that?" Taylor asked her.

"Nothing, it's a… it helps you to move a lot! Yeah, that's pretty much it." Demi smiled innocently.

"What exactly kind of moving?" Jacob asked her.

"Just moving." She shrugged and went back to sit with the girls.

"This can't be good." Nick whispered.

"I didn't do anything wrong now, did I?" Demi said innocently keeping her act.

"Not yet." Selena answered her. Miley took a glance at the small bottle in Demi's hand and instantly knew what it is.

"Dem, you're evil." Miley whispered.

"I know." She smiled back.

They continued chatting about Taylor's wedding and how Lucas proposed and stuff. They finally agreed that they'll search for dresses because they'd have a lot to do if they'd design them it'll be too much pressure with their jobs and the wedding arrangements and normal life and all.

And when they talked enough about Taylor's wedding, they talked about their job and Taylor seemed to be interested in their designs, so they started discussing them, even Jacob and Nick joined them after a while. So, when Joe entered they were all leaning on the table talking about the design that Demi was making, and they all said their opinions and what should be added and what should be removed.

Joe sighed and sat on hid chair, Miley smile when she noticed knowing what will happen in few seconds… Joe took his pencil and started adding some lines to his drawing… just then it all started! His whole body started itching and his hands moved quickly to make it calmer scratching his skin as Miley and Demi started laughing soon the others followed realizing what Demi had done.

To make him angrier, she threw the small bottle on the floor next to him making him know what exactly happened, his eyes widened and stood up walking towards Demi with a red face quickly. She didn't notice at first, but when she realized what he's going to do it was too late as she found herself on the floor with him above her trying to transfer some of the powder to her and soon she found her self doing the same and pushing him off of her at the same time.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." He said and left the office once again to clean himself up leaving Demi scratching and the others wiping their tears from the laughers.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Demi whispered as Miley took a handkerchief and started wiping the powder she can see from her clothes.

"You looked hilarious." Taylor laughed.

"Be careful, he want let that one go so easy." Jacob said after calming down.

"I don't give a shit." Demi answered while dusting herself from the rest of the powder after all it wasn't a huge amount like Joe had.

"Well, you just have to be careful. Honestly I was surprised that he didn't do anything for you yesterday." Jacob told her sincerely.

"Yeah, maybe I went too far, but he began it all." Demi admitted.

"You're going to pay for it, girl. Watch out, you may want to sleep with your eyes open." Joe glared as he returned back to the office. Instead of cleaning his seat and sit on it. He sat on Demi's one and dusted his paper completing his job.

"Hey, that's _my_ seat." She complained narrowing her eyes, and now it was his turn to completely ignore her and pretend she doesn't exist, "Oh, you're playing the ignoring card. Fine." She said and cleaned the seat herself and while throwing the handkerchief then go sit on the seat, he stood up and sat on it.

"He's starting to play along." Taylor whispered to Miley and Selena through their giggles.

"Yeah, that game won't end soon, trust me." Selena answered. When Demi saw what he's done she narrowed her eyes and she looked like she's ready to attack but she took a deep breath… they all expected her to shout and yell nonstop, but she knew better than doing that knowing that this is what he wants her to do. She quietly took her way to her original seat and sat across him staring at her paper too!

"They're a little confusing." Nick whispered to the others.

"I don't think we'll understand what's going on their minds." Jacob answered.

"Demi's making a plan." Miley blurted out seeing Demi's thinking face.

"Yeah." Taylor and Selena agreed.

"Joe's doing the same." Nick said.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one who doesn't understand them." Jacob said and Selena smiled shoving his shoulder.

"Anyway, when do you want to go search for the dresses and stuff?" Miley asked her two friends.

"Isn't it a little too early?" Selena said.

"No, I mean we need to see all the styles to decide on something." Miley said.

"Well, what about next week?" Taylor suggested, "I still have some work to finish so I can be totally free for the arrangements."

"Fine." Selena agreed.

"Tay, when's the engagement party?" Demi suddenly joined in.

"I'll send you invitations." She snuck her tongue out at them.

"Come on, we're the bride's maids for God's sake, we don't need invitations."

"Well, as soon as we both finish our important job, which also means not before a week." She said, "And of course you guys are invited, I already told Kevin." She said looking at the boys who smiled except for Mr. have-no-interest-in-any-subject-involves-Demi.

"Ok, I'm starting to have a headache, I slept late last night, I'm gonna go have a coffee at the cafeteria." Miley said holding her head.

"Why did you sleep late, Miley?" Selena smirked knowing that she was probably thinking about her 'little new crush'.

"Because of your snoring." Miley said after giving her a dirty look knowing what she means by her question which only made Selena and Demi laugh hardly and the others to look at them confused but didn't ask except Taylor, so Selena whispered to her the whole story as Miley went towards the door leaving them alone.

"Hey… I'm coming with you… uh… I need some coffee too." Nick said and raced towards her as Selena smirked at her again.

"Sure." She smiled warmly and they walked together to the cafeteria. He was close to her that his hands were brushing hers every once and a while, he might have noticed because he shoved his hands in his pockets and cleaned his throat.

"So, what's Liam up to next?" Nick asked starting a conversation.

"I have no idea, he didn't call since yesterday." She answered, and there was nothing else to say until they reached the cafeteria and he ordered their coffee and brought them sitting back next to her on the small round table,

"So, we're friends now, right? I mean… umm… you don't hold anything against me?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I actually didn't see anything bad from you lately, not really." She answered smiling as he smiled back relieved.

"Well, then why don't you tell me about your life?"

"Umm… I have just one sister, Brandi, and I've been best friends with Demi and Selena since forever, I'm 23, I'm a stylist." She giggled, "You?"

"Well, I have two brothers, their names are Joe and Kevin," he rolled his eyes smiling, "I'm 24, I work in my dad's company which is mine and my brother's now." He 'introduced' playing along.

"Good to know." She said and once again looked at his eyes and admired the degree of brown of them. He on the other hand gazed in hers and adored the oceanic blue color of them. Realizing what is going on she looked away for a while and looked at him gain and tried to act as if nothing happened, "Why did you not like us at first?"

"Well, we actually saw you as a danger or something; I wasn't really paying attention at the meetings." He said a little embarrassed.

"Why? Weren't you taking your job seriously?"

"No, I love my job, it's just… umm… you know there was that hot chick as in Kevin's secretary she was looking at me all the time."

"She was looking at you, huh? I totally believe." She said and he chuckled, "What happened to her anyway?"

"In our last meeting her _husband_ came to pick her up." He rolled his eyes at the memory as she burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Didn't you see a ring in her hands?"

"It was small, not my fault that he brought her the ring which has the smallest diamond ever." He whined.

"Don't worry, I once liked a guy and I thought he liked me back until his _boyfriend_ called him once when we were together." And it was his turn to laugh at her.

"Weren't you jealous of the other dude?"

"Haha, very funny." She said but smiled after it and took a sip of her coffee, and he started wondering if he should ask or not, after some argues in his brain he finally did,

"When was your last date?"

"Umm, I think when I just graduated from college, then we started the project and I got caught up in my job."

"But that was a year ago, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining, I don't need a boy in my life to be happy." She shrugged, "I think there's no need to ask you, it was probably yesterday." She smirked.

"What? I'm not _that_ bad." He complained, "If you mean an actual date then it was two months ago, then we started our researches about you and I was dragged in the job." He answered.

"Wow, two months without dating and you're still alive, must be a record for you, huh?"

"Umm… kinda." He said then chuckled. _'But maybe I won't be dateless for so long!' _he thought gazing at her while sipping her coffee with her hair cascading down on her back and shoulders, while her eyes sparkling in vitality… those blue deep eyes that he liked!

**Heeeey, another chapter is done :) not so long, but still an update, you could see Niley coming, huh? :D well, you wanted me to put them together soon, so here it is :)**

**I guess you didn't expect that the proposal was actually about Taylor, maybe you thought it was Jacob at first? Who did you think would propose when you saw the word 'proposal'? ;)**

**What do you think of Jemi's childish acts? I **_**love**_** them that way :) they're actually look cute like that… well, in my head anyway ;)**

**Did you like Jacob and Selena's date? I honestly didn't know how to really make it, no idea why, even though it's not my first time to write about a date… I hope it went well!**

**Taylor's getting married, there's an engagement party, they're all invited… hmmm, I wonder what will happen there :P**

**Tell me also what do you think the girls should pick as a color for their dresses… (I know it's sooooo random, but that's me… I think you know by now that I'm in my hyper case)**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, this chapter is for ya all…**

**REVIEW PEOPLE…. PLEASE :)**


	12. Kissed? Nah, Got Interrupted!

**Chapter 12 Kissed? Nah, Got Interrupted! **

"How do I look?" Selena asked her two best friends as she entered Miley's room where Demi was helping Miley choose her dress after choosing Selena's and hers.

"Beautiful." Miley smiled.

"And hot." Demi completed.

"Thanks, guys, I gotta go do my make up." She said as she turned making her red not so short dress dance around her thin perfect long legs.

"Wait, you can do it here." Miley called out and Selena thought about it before deciding to have some time with her friends while putting her make up on.

"Jacob is taking you, huh?" Demi asked while Miley entered her bathroom to change in her dress. Demi was already dressed before them and had her makeup done because she knew how late those two could get! It was two weeks since they knew about Taylor's engagement, and that night was her engagement party, after she and Lucas finally became free for the wedding arrangements and stuff.

"Funny that you mentioned it," she let out a nervous chuckle as Demi got alerted and looked at Selena knowing that the next thing that'll come out of her mouth won't be likable for her.

"What?" Demi asked impatiently as Selena started applying her makeup.

"Umm, his car didn't start when he was going to his cousins this morning, and Kevin is already taking his car with Danielle, which leaves just Joe's car since Nick crashed his car two days ago. And Joe has been nice enough to let him take his car just if he found him and Nick a ride… so, I thought that maybe you can…" Selena's voice faded as she got to the end of the statement… she heard Miley chuckle as she got out from the bathroom. Selena closed her eyes waiting for Demi's loud scream and yelling at her but it never came.

"I can't believe you fell for that. That was exactly what Joe wanted, to come with us so he can annoy the shit out of me again." Demi said gritting her teeth. She remembered the past two weeks which Demi and Joe have been like the cat and the mouth in.

She steps on his leg… he push the chair when she's about to sit making her fall on the ground. He orders her sugarless lemon juice… she puts chili in his coffee. She replaces the components of his bag with heavy weights… he puts a picture of her with a drawn mustache and evil look on her mirror… and so on!

"You can handle it, Dems… for me please." When Demi saw the look on Selena's face she sighed giving up.

"Fine, Sel. But next time tell me before deciding who can ride with me in the car." She said and huffed as Miley laughed again searching for some accessories. "Laugh as you like, I bet you're looking forward for that." Demi smirked.

"Why would I?" Miley asked while applying some make up on her face too.

"Come on, Nick's going to be there." Selena nudged her shoulders.

"Stop it, guys. I told you I don't like him."

"Yeah, you don't like him… as a friend." Demi teased.

"Listen, I'm not denying that I'm attracted to him, but not that much." Miley said honestly.

"Trust me, soon you'll find yourself even in love with him." Demi said and chuckled. Miley thought about that statement for a while, it held a lot of meanings for her than her friends thought it would, she figured that she has to think about that seriously to know the truth of her feelings. She thinks that Nick's hot and kind but does she really like him? Now that question needs an answer.

"Demi, can you get it?" she was interrupted from her thoughts by the doorbell followed by Selena's words.

"Fine, but hurry up." Demi said and left the room.

"Miles, how do I look?" Selena stood up and asked her friend who smiled.

"Gorgeous as ever." She told her smiling.

"Thanks. By the way you look great." Selena told her knowing that she'll ask. Miley smiled and took a last glance at the mirror with her white tight top of the dress and its short cream flaw skirt and her light make up.

"Thanks… we better go before she kills them or something." Miley said and Selena nodded in agreement before they went to the front door to see the three boys standing there with Demi sending a cold glare at the one and only Joe Gray!

"Wow, you look beautiful." Jacob whispered to Selena when she approached him making her blush and mumble a 'thank you'. "See you later, guys." Jacob said wanting to get rid of the tension between them as he dragged Selena out to Joe's car. Being dragged, Selena just waved at her friends.

"Umm, ready to go?" Miley asked noticing the tension in the air between Demi and Joe; she didn't even ask knowing that it's something stupid of theirs!

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Nick answered as Joe let out a long breath and Demi rushed out and entered the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Joe said.

"Driving, duh."

"No, I am driving. I won't be directed in car by a girl like you. You might make an accident just to kill me."

"Are you crazy? It's _my_ car… and I won't lose it just so you die… you don't deserve even that." She said and looked at him a disgusted look.

"You. Are. Not. Driving." He said and grabbed her hand firmly.

"I am not letting you drive my car."

"Calm down, guys. Would it be better if I drive?" Miley said even though she knows she's a crazy driver and that they won't like her driving.

"No, no, no not you." Demi shook her head.

"Why not? Come on." Miley said and pushed Demi out of the seat and sat in it.

"Fine, you are better." Joe said and opened the back seat door sitting next to his brother while Demi sat next to Miley.

"You won't _ever_ drive the car when I'm with you, again. Never ever." Demi said when they finally arrived at Taylor's house while Miley chuckled and Nick smiled and Joe shook his head with a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"I knew she's a big coward." He said and left them.

"I see you're here." Selena and Jacob approached them, "Sorry, guys, I won't be able to take care of the party with you." She smiled an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Sel. Enjoy your date." Demi smiled and Miley nodded as Selena left again with Jacob.

"Take care of the party? What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked confused.

"Well, since Taylor will be busy with the guests and her fiancé, and we're her closest friends, then we offered to make sure everything's okay." Miley explained while scanning the party with them searching for Taylor.

"But you won't have fun."

"We won't do that all the time, just every few minutes we would make sure that everything's in its right place and that the plats are full of food."

"Aren't there maids to do that?"

"Taylor doesn't like them, even though we convinced her to hire two for tonight, but we still need to make sure they're doing well."

"Aha." Nick said and looked away a little disappointed; he was hoping to have some time with _her_!

"Isn't she supposed to be waiting for the guests?" Demi questioned still searching, even though it wasn't that crowded yet.

"Lucas is no where in sight too."

"I bet they're upstairs right now." Nick said earning a hit on his chest from Miley, "What? It makes sense!" he chuckled.

"Here they are." Demi said pointing at the stairs where they were standing at the end of.

"See? They just came from upstairs." Nick said as Miley rolled her eyes and smiled while Demi just smiled.

"Tay." Miley exclaimed as she approached them, "Congrats, honey." She said and hugged her.

"Thanks, Miles." She hugged her back, "You look beautiful; no wonder that he's following ya." She whispered making Miley pull away from the hug and frown playfully t her.

"Why do you all keep mentioning it?" she complained whispering as Taylor rolled her eyes and faced Demi giving her a hug too followed by Nick who just shook her hand as the girls congratulated Lucas too.

"Well, you need to go welcome your guests at the door." Miley informed the couple.

"Oh, right, forgot about that." Lucas said as Taylor rolled her eyes playfully and then they excused themselves going to see their guests.

"Miley, I'm gonna go see if everything's okay." Demi said and smirked then turned around after sending her a wink!

"So," Nick started after a while, "Wanna dance?" he asked seeing that the party is getting more crowded and the music was being louder and louder.

"Umm, sure, why not?" she said smiling. He took her hand for the first time and guided her towards the dance floor.

The beat was fast and soon they found themselves melting with the music as their bodies moved in a perfect rhyme against each other! "Didn't know you're such a great dancer." Nick commented.

"I just do what the music says." She shrugged. "You're not so bad yourself." She said making him smile.

Two songs later, they were at the bar as Miley wanted to do her job and make sure nothing's going bad for the sake of Taylor's party. She wanted everything to be okay for her god-sister engagement party!

"Nothing's wrong, Miles, I just checked." She heard Demi say behind her as she turned around and smiled at her.

"Okay, Dems, why aren't you with us?" she asked her as Demi raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"You took the chance of being alone and snuck out to the dance floor!" Demi smirked as Miley blushed and Nick laughed.

"Yeah, Demi, our bad." Nick said not showing his embarrassed side.

"Well, I was sitting with Danielle." Demi said.

"Kevin's here? Didn't know that."

"How would you?" Demi mumbled, "You were busy dancing." He pretended not to hear since she said it whispering.

"Well, since we're at the bar, why don't we have a drink?" Miley changed the topic looking between the both of them.

"I am not staying here." Demi said looking past the two of them as they turned around to see Joe approaching them. But before having the chance to leave he was already there and Miley's hand was on Demi's preventing her from leaving.

"Where were you? I was looking at you for a long time." Joe said.

"You were the one who left us on the first place." Nick shrugged.

"I wanted to say hi to Taylor and Lucas." He said.

"You know we could have done that together."

"Being seen with her won't be good for my reputation." Joe said.

"Watch your words, Gray." Demi glared.

"I didn't mention your name, Monroe." Joe smirked.

"I swear if it wasn't for the sake of Taylor I'd have started a fight that you won't ever forget." She gritted her teeth as he smiled at her his 'I don't care' smile.

"Hey, guys, why don't you dance with us? The party is getting louder." Selena yelled over at them as she was dancing with Jacob while Taylor and Lucas weren't so far away.

"Yeah, it's getting great." Danielle said suddenly appearing by their side dragging Kevin behind her.

"Hey, Danielle." Miley welcomed her.

"Hey, Miles, come on, I know you enjoy dancing." Danielle said eagerly.

"I'm not dancing right now." Demi said.

"Ha! Because you don't have someone to dance with." Joe said while smirking.

"Joe," Kevin said calmly making Joe afraid of his next sentence, "be nice and dance with her." Kevin said.

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"Come on, there's some paparazzi here, fix what you've done in the last party." Kevin said and without waiting for their responds, he pushed them to the dance floor where it took them a while to start moving according to the music while 'deciding' stubbornly – aka arguing- what move they should do!

"Wanna dance? Again?" Nick offered smiling as she nodded and soon they were surrounding by people moving to the beat.

"Stop stepping on my feet." Joe whined gritting his teeth and faking a smile to make it un-obvious that they're not getting along.

"You're the one who dances horrible." She told him with the same attitude.

"How come I'm the horrible dancer while you're the one stepping on my feet?"

"Because you don't move fast." She said and hit his nose lightly with her index finger to annoy him even more.

However, the other two noticed their attitude and shook their heads, "They're just perfect." Miley rolled her eyes and Nick chuckled.

"Hey, Miley, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked nervously.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"How- how do you see me now? I mean we're not enemies anymore, right?" he knew that it's not the first time that he ask that question, but he chickened out at the last minute from asking the question he wanted to ask. However, his question shocked her, maybe because she was avoiding the answer of that question. They slowed on in the movement when the music became slower.

"Umm, yeah, we're friends." She smiled as she felt his hands on her waist and she put her hands one on his waist and the other on his shoulders. He smiled at her and gazed into her blue eyes; she smiled back and also met his brown orbs.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" and now his player flirting side came out as he smirked while saying that.

"No," she answered blushing.

"Miley,"

"Huh?"

"You look beautiful tonight." He smirked.

"Nick,"

"Huh?"

"Don't try your player side with me." She also smirked.

"For the first time in my life, I'm saying what I actually think about a girl." He said honestly.

"So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"One hundred percent sure." He smiled and once again they gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly he started leaning in without being able to stop himself, her heartbeat got more frequent when she noticed that she watched him leaning more and more not knowing what to do! She was now sure that she has a crush on him, but was she ready to a kiss? He stopped for a while to make sure that she's okay with it, also without being able to stop it, she leaned in a little to let him know it's okay. Just when he was about to make the last move and connect his lips with hers…

"Miley." Someone yelled her name interrupting Nick who sighed and got back to his normal position and looked past Miley just then his face turned red from anger. Is he blind? Or dumb? It was fucking obvious that they were about to kiss, the closeness wasn't normal between their faces! And that Liam just came and ruined his perfect moment!

"Oh, hey, Liam." Miley said offering him a slight smile. Nick smiled to himself when he noticed that she wasn't happy with his showing up either… but was it because he interrupted their moment or because she doesn't like him?

"Hi, Miley… I was looking for Taylor but I can't find her anywhere." He said.

"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Hey dude, um yeah!" he said confused as Nick rolled his eyes and pointed to his right where Taylor and Lucas just stopped dancing and were about to go get a drink. "Oh, I think I must go check my eyes!" he said and chuckled.

"I agree." Nick said.

"Anyway, since that I'm talking to you right now, Miley, will you please come to my office tomorrow?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I need to discuss some things with you about the job."

"Oh, fine… what time?" she said thinking that it's probably some new fabrics of his!

"Anytime you like." He smiled and walked over to Taylor and Lucas to congratulate them, "See ya tomorrow." He said winking.

"Do you work with Liam Ryan too?" a man asked who seemed like he works for a magazine said while holding a recorder in his hands

"Ummm, yeah… who are you?" Miley asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mike Ronald, a magazine reporter." He introduced, then he noticed Nick, "Oh, we have the youngest Gray here too!" he said happily, "Then, the rumors about 'Three Styles' girls and 'The Gray Paradise' boys are true."

"What rumors?" Nick asked confused.

"Actually, a magazine said this morning that the three of you are dating the three of them! It's the first and only magazine that said that."

"No, no, we're not dating." Miley said smiling.

"Well, will you please give me a report?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh, just the two of us? Won't you like our friends to join?"

"No, the two of you are just perfect." He said as they both looked at each other and with their eyes agreed together to give it to him, probably it will make things better!

**In a Year**

"Here it is," Miley held the magazine up the next day to her friends while they were at Joe's office as always, "He actually made a good conversation with us," she told them flipping through the pages until she found the one she wanted, "Here it goes," she started reading,

_**The Grays, Three Styles and Liam Ryan all in one job!**_

_Yesterday, at Taylor Scott's and Lucas Turner's engagement party I actually met the youngest Gray, Nicholas Gray with his cousin, Jacob Gray and two of the three famous girls who are known under the name of Three Styles, Miley Stewart and her friend Selena Russo…_

_At first I saw Miley and Nick dancing together making the people think about the rumors that the girls and the boys actually are dating! I myself thought that at first._

_Then –at a point where they seemed too deep into their conversation- Liam Ryan came and talked with them for a while and asked Miley to meet him at his office today. So, I knew that they're working with him. And that gave me the courage to go and ask them both about it where Nick was still standing there after Liam left._

"_We actually kinda of work together right now." Miley answered me when I asked them about the rumors that have been about them being seen in and out of the 'Gray Paradise' for the last month or more but no one had the chance to talk to them ever, due to the security around their company, "And it's for Liam's hotel."_

_And when I asked them about the previous rumors that said they're enemies they both laughed and shared a look then the young man answered me, "That's not true at all. We're actually good friends. All of us."_

_And about the Demi/Joe HUGE fight also in Taylor's party they both agreed it was a misunderstanding. And at this point their friends decided to join them not knowing they were with me!_

_I saw the other two smiling widely while approaching us as they were kinda out of breath due to dancing the whole night –or was it the only reason?-, it seemed like they're really close. I asked them also about their relationship with each other and they also agreed that it's a great friendship. Then I found that they're not giving me any information about shared hatred or shared feelings between each other, so I moved to the important part… their work together._

_I asked them about the kind of job they're doing, "We're styling new outfits for Liam's hotel." Answered the black-haired beauty, Selena Russo. When I got confused I asked why they are the ones who are styling… why don't they leave it for their stylists? she answered me again after sharing a look with Miley, "Well, it's a big deal and we wanted to make it special."_

"_We don't know yet," Jacob shrugged when I asked about when they'll finish that job. _

_They told me that it was fun to work together and that they sometimes sit around and just joke, but I could see there was something between them all… they were hiding something, I could tell. Maybe their relationship isn't that perfect and maybe it is more than perfect in a romantic way… and I actually think that the last one is the true one, they all seemed to have a special bond with each other! And the flirting smiles didn't go missing by me the whole night! They were just so close! But it sure looked like that job brought them all closer. At least closer than the last time both teams were on an occasion together!_

When she finished reading the article about them she looked up to see their faces and saw different emotions; Selena and Jacob seemed happy that their image as friends is getting better, but also a little scared that the paparazzi will find out about them dating and won't leave them alone, especially that they knew they're working together for a while.

Demi and Joe seemed disgusted by the idea of them being friends, but also happy that they didn't meet that reporter, they'd for sure made another scene!

While Nick got a red face and looked interested with the ground not lifting his head up, Miley instantly knew why he was like that, because of the mention of them being 'too deep in the conversation' while dancing. She thanked God that the reporter didn't notice the almost kiss that was about to be shared between them! The thought also made her face redden and looked at the magazine again.

"So, what do you think?" she asked them.

"It's good and bad at the same time." Selena said, "I mean, they now know we're not enemies, but they'll start another rumor about us dating."

"Which is true in your case." Demi said.

"Yeah, but if they knew that, there will be even more rumors, don't you see what happens to the famous people?" Selena said.

"But we're not that famous, Sel." Demi rolled her eyes, "We are not movie stars. Yes we own two huge companies, but still, it's not that big of a deal!"

"She's right, you know." Jacob said, "Don't worry, they won't affect us."

"It's just some lies though," Joe said, "we're not _that_ great of friends you said we are."

"Well, when you talk just talk about yourself. I and Jacob are already dating, and Nick and Miley are actually close." Selena said making Miley and Nick's faces get a deeper color of red, but no one noticed due to their hidden faces. "Right, guys?" Selena asked them, and now they had to raise their faces and look at them. Miley hadn't got the chance to tell them about what happened, because when they got home they were just so tired to speak like they always do, so they went to sleep. Nick also hadn't got the chance to tell anyone.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." Miley said while pretending to be interested in another article in the magazine, while Nick had no other choice than to look up at them allowing them to see his now pink face.

"I think we're." he said smiling now getting rid of the blush on his face and focused on Miley whose face was still in the same degree of red, and he noticed it. "Something wrong, Miley?" he asked smirking. She was surprised by his question but didn't show it,

"No, just reading." She said not lifting her face from the magazine. After a while she figured that she should go meet Liam, "Well, I'm going to go see what Liam wanted now." She said and took her way out of the office.

"Want me to come with you?" Nick offered.

"No, I won't handle another fight between the two of you." She smiled and left.

She took the car and in fifteen minutes she was in front of Liam in his office. "Hello, Miley, I missed you." He got up offering her a hug which she hesitated to give it back but did anyway.

"You just saw me yesterday." She said pulling away.

"Yeah, but the second I left you, I missed you." He chuckled and she offered him a nervous chuckle.

"Well, why did you want me today?" she changed the subject.

"Ah, I wanted to discuss the business."

"But isn't that Mr. Gray's job? I mean, Kevin." She said frowning confused.

"Yeah, but it's more fun to discuss it with you." He winked and Miley felt uncomfortable so she moved in her seat and cleaned her throat.

"But, I'm not the one to take decisions, Mr. Liam."

"Oh, please call me just Liam. And you can tell them the discussions and whoever to decide do it and you tell me."

"So, I'm like a messenger?"

"Kinda, but a beautiful messenger." He winked again.

"Mr. Liam, my job in this deal is to design or choose the fabric and the colors, but I have nothing to do with the relations between the three companies." She said feeling more and more uncomfortable, "There's other people responsible for that."

"But, I don't like them." he said and got up moving closer to her, and when she saw the smug smirk on his face she instantly stood up fearing his actions. "Not as I like you anyway." He said getting closer as he put a hand on her lower back and looked down at her.

"You and Mr. Gray seemed so close yesterday. When I first saw you, you couldn't stand each other, what changed?" he asked and she was trying to push his hand off but it was like a magnet; as it got in the same place every time she moves it not allowing her to move away.

"That's not business talking, Mr. Liam." She said.

"I told you it's just Liam." He said and moved closer.

"Get away from me." She said and pushed him. She didn't want to push him at first wishing that he'd pick the hint that she's not interested but he didn't, so she chose the harsh way. Just then the door opened and his secretary came giving him some papers and told him to sign them.

He looked at the papers and frowned, "Couldn't these wait?" he asked angrily gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ryan, but he's waiting outside and in hurry." She gave him an apologetic look.

"Fine, but tell him that I'm not signing any other papers whenever he like." He said angrily signing the papers.

"Sorry, Mr. Ryan."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go too. Call Kevin when you need any discussions, Mr. Liam." Miley said and before the older woman even go out she did, because she knew he won't stop her in front of his secretary.

"Why does he get just Kevin and I am Mr. Liam?" Liam whispered to himself huffing.

**In a Year**

"Are you kidding?" Demi's eyes widened as did Selena's. They were sitting in Demi's room as usual in the evening after a long day at work; Miley just told them about the events of Taylor's engagement party. "Wow, no wonder you two were so quite today, you didn't talk that much." Demi pointed.

"Yeah, it would have been a little awkward." Selena agreed as Miley blushed at the memory. "Anyway, how did you feel about it?"

"I don't know, Sel, it was confusing my brain was telling me that I'm not ready for such a move yet, but yet I found myself leaning in too."

"YOU LIKE HIM." Demi exclaimed. "And don't even deny it this time." She pointed at Miley with her fore finger warningly.

"I think I do." Miley whispered.

"Well, it seems like the reporter was right." Demi winked as Miley blushed even harder, and then she changed the topic and told them about Liam.

"You did the right thing, Mi." Selena said and Demi nodded in agreement.

"Tell Nick, I bit he's gonna kill him." Demi said bringing back the same topic that Miley tried to avoid talking about but then again she found it good talking about it!

**Heeeey! New chapter with a Niley moment. YAY. :D some of you asked for a Niley Kiss and I gave you an almost kiss ;) it's not coming that easy, but it'll come… eventually :P so, what did you think about that one? Like it? Love it? Or Hate it? It'd be sad if you hated it so I hope you liked it :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and please give me some more for the next chapter, I see that this story is the most likable between my stories, so give me some more reviews… pwease :)**


	13. Confusing Thoughts

**Chapter 13 Confusing Thoughts**

"Come on in." Joe called out when he heard a knock on his bedroom's door.

"Hey," he heard his younger brother's voice so he lifted his head from the book he was reading and looked at him.

"Hey," he said a little surprise by the little visit in his room, "What's up?"

"I just need to talk." Nick shrugged and Joe smiled knowingly.

"I know, I know." He said then sighed, "It's about time."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked confused as he moved over and sat next to his brother on the bed.

"You like someone, right?" Joe said as a matter of fact.

"How-how did you know?"

"Well, let me see, you've got that smile on your face whenever you get lost in your thoughts, you aren't the same as you were around girls, and you take care of your look lately… and I mean really take care of it… more than me even." He said as they both chuckled, "And don't even deny it, no one will understand you like I do."

"Well, Joe, I'm not denying." Nick smiled thinking about _her_.

"So, are you gonna tell me who the girl is?" he smirked nudging Nick with his elbow, "No, wait, I'll guess it…" Joe smiled as Nick rolled his eyes but smiled nodding anyway.

"Sure, bro. Throw a guess." Nick said.

"Well, I don't think it's Kevin's secretary again because you actually hated Kevin's office when you knew she's married," he chuckled at the memory, "Hmm, is it that girl at the bowling last week? She was all over you." Joe thought for a moment, "but she's not your type." He decided, "Don't tell me it's the new girl works at the cafeteria."

Nick shook his head smiling at Joe's 'thinking' and 'guessing'.

"Not her? Well, maybe my secretary, you know, we're always at my office lately and-"

"Joe, it's Miley." Nick interrupted him as Joe's face froze in the same position it was in when he got interrupted and slowly turned to him,

"Who?" he whispered.

"Miley," Nick also whispered unsure of his brother's reaction.

"Miley as in Miley Stewart the friend of Demi and Selena who's dating our cousin Jacob?" Joe asked and Nick nodded trying to keep a smile from twisting on his lips!

"Yes, Joe… it's the same Miley."

"Well," Joe sighed, "I kinda noticed." He admitted.

"You did?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean the way you talked to her, the way you treated her, you always want to go with her to that Liam who also happens to like her, so it was obvious."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Nick asked as Joe stared at him with no expression then smiled a small smile,

"No," he shook his head lightly, "I just can't get over the fact that you all like them. The girls who use to be our enemies." His smile grew wider.

"Oh, please, you don't hate them too."

"Correction, I don't hate Miley and Selena, but as for Demi there's an exception."

"You don't hate her, Joe, she's just annoying you and bothering you."

"Anyway, don't change the topic, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Nick whispered.

"Really? _You_ don't know what to do about a girl? Are you even the same Nick?"

"Well, Joe, I can be my flirty player self and all, but what if she didn't like that side of me?"

"Well, if she didn't like it, try something else; you've got a punch of charming ways. The experience could help you!" Joe said and Nick chuckled.

"You make it sounds easy."

"Because it is, bro." Joe said, "Even though I don't like the idea of losing my family for them but I can't deny that I don't hate them as I did before." He admitted, "I actually could stand them."

"You're not losing us for them, Joe. You didn't see us kicking you out of the house and giving them your room, did you?"

"Well, not yet," he chuckled, "but I know you can't kick me out, you would miss my annoyance."

"Of course we will." Nick smiled at his older brother.

"What are you doing?" they heard a new voice at the door so they turned around to see their mother standing their smiling.

"Just talking." Nick shrugged.

"Just talking? Didn't happen for a while, are you hiding something from mommy?" she said playfully to her momma's boy also known as Nick!

"No, mom, I'm not hiding."

"As you like," she shrugged, "Anyway, dinner is ready." She smiled and left.

"Well, I think this momma's boy side is the only thing she won't like about you." Joe smirked and stood up following their mother to have dinner.

"Hey, I'm not a momma's boy." Nick complained following him as Joe let out a sarcastic laugh, "Not as much as you make it seem anyway." He added whispering to himself.

**In a Year**

"How are you doing?" Miley asked Joe as she stood next to his chair to see if he finished styling.

"Well, just the finishing touches." He smiled proud of himself.

"Good, cause I want to give him the styles to finally get rid of his calls." She rolled her eyes referring to Liam. It has been almost three weeks since Taylor's engagement party and the unpleasant visit to Liam's office. And even though she always got some excuses to not meet him, he never gave up calling her!

As for her and Nick, nothing was new, they were just so obvious that they liked each other, but they both denied it! They were like with each other all the time talking while the others were finishing the styles –Liam decided to make his _last_ changes… again-. Nick was using his flirty side every once and a while and she didn't seem to reject him so as time passed he used it more and more!

Jacob and Selena were just perfect, they have been on a few dates and Selena can't stop talking about him after every date. She was on her way of loving him.

Demi and Joe were just the same! Can't stand each other more than ten minutes!

"Are you going to meet him?" Nick asked her looking at her back facing him as she smiled to herself then whipped the smile turning to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just asking." He smiled.

"What about you guys?" she turned around facing the others.

"I finished." Demi said handing her the paper.

"We finished one and the other is in the way, just give us few minutes." Selena answered not lifting her gaze from the paper she was working on with Jacob. Miley moved over and got the finished one.

"Didn't you tell him to deal with Kevin not you?" Nick asked her as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, but that was about the management things, but we agreed at first that I will be the one who give him the final styles and the fabrics."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "You've got the fabrics with you, right?"

"Yup, in the car." She smiled, "By the way, I liked the last one you chose."

"Well, I know it's amazing." He said cockily.

"Come on, you didn't know anything about fabrics when we started the job."

"Yeah, remember?" he chuckled, "Actually the one that we fought over is my favorite now." He shook his head.

"Well, that proves that I taught you everything you know about fabrics." She smirked.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"God, why don't they just admit it?" Demi whispered to herself watching the two talking as it was obvious in their eyes that they have feelings for each other.

"Surprisingly, I agree." Joe said not looking at her, "Hey Miley, I finished." He said handing her his paper.

"Yeah, us too." Jacob said adding one more line before dropping the pencil and giving her the paper.

"Well, I gotta go do this now. See you later, guys." Miley said and got out of the office.

She sighed as she knocked on Liam's office as his secretary wasn't out there. She heard him calling for her entrance. She opened the door and stepped in only to see two men sitting on the couch and one man standing next to the door who moved nervously as if hiding something in his pocket when she entered.

"Oh, Miley, I thought you were Fiona, my secretary… well, um come on in." Liam said.

"No, I can wait outside if you're busy, which you probably are."

"No, no, we're at the end of the meeting, right?" he said and looked at the two men on the couch as one of them sighed frustrated.

"Sure, Mr. Ryan. Sure." He said in an accent that made it pretty obvious that he's not American or English, something like Spanish or something.

"Well, can you wait for me here for five minutes Miss. Miley while I go with those gentlemen?"

"Yeah, fine." She faked a smile.

And then she was left in the huge office alone. She moved and sat on the chair next to Liam's desk and began looking around the office bored. Her eyes settled on some papers on the desk. There were photos and few words next to each photo. It seemed like a research or something. But the photos seemed strange, she felt her hand move over to them and grab them. She began flipping through the papers reading words from here and there. Suddenly realization hit her as her eyes widened!

She read them over and over again until she was sure of what she was reading. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep a gasp from coming out. Just when she was over the new discovery, she heard Liam's voice speaking from outside, and his voice was getting nearer and nearer, so she threw the papers in their place and stared at the styles in hands instead.

"Sorry for that, I just had to go with them." he said moving over to his desk and organizing the papers all over it and he put the papers that she was just holding in the drawer locking it.

"It's okay." She smiled nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She covered the nervousness.

"So, why did I have the pleasure of your visit?"

"Um, we just finished the styles and I brought them to you with the fabric." She said and handed him the papers and the bag of fabric.

He flipped through the colored papers with an innocent smile on his face like he's the most perfect man in the world, it even made Miley wonder if she got it wrong, but no it was pretty obvious. She felt scared suddenly, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"They're perfect. But can you leave them with me and come back tomorrow, so I can have the time to think about them?"

And without even thinking or understanding what he's saying she nodded her head in agreement, "Sure." She faked a smile.

"Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said and stood up ready to leave.

"Wait, you seem a little tired, let me call someone to walk you to the car." He said and again without thinking she sat back as he talked with some security guy who came in the office after two minutes.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled and rushed out of the huge room.

"Where's your car, Miss?" the guy asked her but she was thinking hard that she didn't hear him "Miss?" he asked again and she snapped her head towards him, "Where's your car?"

"Umm, over there." She said and moved towards the car and got in but didn't make any attempt to start it.

"Aren't you going?" he asked confused.

"Uh, actually I'm too tired to drive, I'll call a friend." She said and pulled out her phone dialing the familiar number, "You can go now, I'm okay." She told him as he hesitated at first but left her anyway.

"Hello?" Demi answered.

"Hey, Dems." Miley whispered while million thoughts ran through her head.

"Miles what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little tired to drive, can you come and pick me up?"

"Well, you've the only car with us." Demi said.

"What's wrong?" she heard Selena ask in the back ground.

"Miley just don't feel good to drive." Demi answered her.

"I'll go get her." Nick said and she heard a door open and close.

"Well, your saver is in the way." Demi chuckled.

"Well, I heard that." Miley sighed.

"What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Just a headache, you know me with the headaches." Miley lied to her friend about something _that_ big for the first time.

"Yeah, well, as I told you, superman is in his way."

"Demi," Miley whined not feeling good about her saying that in front of Jacob and Joe.

"Oh, please they all noticed." Demi said as Miley blushed.

"Thanks to you."

"No, you were actually making it pretty obvious, and by 'you' I mean you and him."

"Well, thanks for the note." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, see you later, I already have a headache and I don't need another one."

"Okay," Demi chuckled, "Bye." She said and they hung up.

Within fifteen minutes, Nick was sitting in the driver's seat and Miley next to him looking tired and in another world.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked her concerned glancing at her for just one second before focusing on the road again.

"Nothing, just a headache, a terrible one."

"Do you want to go have some coffee?" he offered and she thought about it for a while and nodded.

He changed his direction and five minutes later he was opening her door –just like he was taught- and taking her hand as she smiled and got out of the car.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Nick asked her sitting across from her.

"Nothing, he just asked me to go back tomorrow to know what he decided." Even though she said those words without hesitation, there was another battle in her head; she was trying to decide if she should tell anyone what she just found or not! She knew how bad it can get! But she was just so disturbed.

"Cool. I hope he doesn't make another changes!" he said.

"I don't think there could be any other changes, he actually made all what possibly could be done!" she chuckled and rolled her eyes. He was slowly dragging her away from the thoughts and fears that she had over the new discovery.

The silence fell between them for a while as Miley began sipping her hot coffee which relaxed her. She felt a pair of eyes on her so she looked up only to meet the brown orbs she liked. She smiled as soon as she met them and stared in his eyes too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked quietly.

"Because you're beautiful." He murmured making her blush.

"Thanks." She said and looked at the coffee in her hands again.

"And you look cute when you blush," here it goes, the flirty side! She looked up again and saw him still looking at her the same look as if he was trying to take a picture of her in his mind.

"Why aren't you drinking your coffee?"

"Why are you changing the topic?" and then she blushed even more as he smirked and stopped the gaze taking a sip from his drink.

**In a Year**

The next day Miley pushed the door of Joe's office open and entered there without saying a word. Nick looked at her and noticed that she has got the same look she had right after the meeting with Liam the day before, where I might add she just got back from tight now!

"What? Did he give you other changes?" Joe's eyes widened as he asked the question judging the look on Miley's face.

"No, he finally gave his okay," Miley rolled her eyes using Liam's words.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Demi asked her narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded and but the papers of the styles on the table, "Tell the employees to start sewing them. Kevin's got the number and all the details." She aid and threw her body on the couch.

"Miley, you don't seem good since yesterday, what's wrong?" Selena said.

"I'm fine, okay?"

"No, you're not. Look at you."

"Just a headache." She lied again.

"What's with the headaches lately?" Nick asked as he got up and sat next to her.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just over working without having a full meal."

"Well, we can go home now, we finished for today." Jacob said.

"Yeah, actually we finished our job here. We wee just styling. That means we must go back to our company. We've been managing it over the phone the last period of time." Selena said sadly.

"Thanks God." Joe whispered glancing at Demi.

"I know, babe. But we didn't finish the whole job, we can come to you and you can come to us anytime, right?" Jacob smiled.

"Of course you can."

"Well, let's go." Demi said.

"Hey, since that this is our last night working at the same building, how about we have dinner together?" Jacob suggested.

"Good idea." And instantly Selena liked it!

"Do you feel good enough to come?" Nick asked Miley who was holding the sides of her head between her fingers.

"I think I can't." she shook her head.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like going today too, I need some sleep." Demi said.

"Come on, guys." Selena gave her puppy dog face.

"Why don't you two go? It won't matter if we came anyway, you wouldn't feel the difference." Joe smirked at Jacob.

"Good point." Jacob said.

"Well, see you later guys." Selena said and ran out of the office with Jacob.

The others left the office as well and took their way towards the parking lot. Miley was walking slower than them because of her tiredness or to be more explainable, her racing thoughts in her head, the events of that day and the day before… the events that happened in Liam's office. It was just so much for her to handle, it was two days in a row and both events shocked her!

"Miley?" Nick called for her when she was taking her way to the passenger seat of their car.

"Yeah…" she turned to him.

As they were talking, Demi was about to get in the car when she noticed Miley wasn't still there she turned around to call for her but a pinch stopped her.

"Ouch! What's that?" she asked Joe who smirked.

"Don't call her." He said looking past her.

"Why?" she asked him confused as he nodded his head towards the direction of Nick and Miley standing talking and she turned around and got more confused. "What's going on?" she asked him as he sighed and shook her head trying to make her feel stupid.

"He's asking her out." He said it making it seem so obvious.

"Really?" her face lit up smiling as she turned to them again and saw the nervousness on Nick's face while looking at her. Apparently her already asked her and was waiting for her reply. The way his eyes held a lot of hesitation and fear told Demi that he really liked Miley…

And there he was standing in front of Miley looking in her blue eyes waiting for her reply after adding more thoughts and confusion without him knowing into Miley's head…

**Heeeeey :) thanks for the reviews guys…**

**So what do ya think? Miley didn't answer yet… remember that ;) please don't kill me :)**

**I'm sorry of it was confusing, I mean the Liam's part… but you'll figure out half of what happened in the next chapter and the other half soon :)**

**So to make it obvious… Miley saw something that she shouldn't have seen in Liam's office. And the next day something happened that also confused and bothered her (that what will you find in the next chapter) :D**

**What do you think happened pr in the papers?**

**Sorry it's shorter than usual but I liked to leave it here :)**

**So please review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Dreams And Nightmares

**Chapter 14 Dreams And Nightmares. **

Miley stood in front of her mirror staring at her image to see if her hair looks good after curling it. She was wearing a short blue dress that fit her perfectly! When she was satisfied with her hair she started putting on makeup. She looked at the time to see that she still has half an hour until it gets seven! She sighed and started applying makeup on her face. Even though she was moving all the time while applying the makeup but her mind wasn't in the real world. She had a lot that went through her mind.

But mostly just one boy was occupying her mind… the curly haired boy with the brown chocolate eyes. She just remembered his smile, his face, his eyes, his hair, his lame jocks and his flirty comments, remembering all those things made her smile. Then she came back to reality.

Once she was done applying her makeup, she stood up and looked at her reflection on the mirror to see how she looked, in her opinion she was okay! And she still has fifteen minutes until he comes! She was going on a date, a date with a man that few weeks ago she didn't ever think about dating her, but not so far away, things has changed!

While thinking about her upcoming date, she again remembered his face… but this time she got interrupted by the sound of her room's door open, and there stood her two best friends with their hands crossed over their chests looking at her with mixture of anger, confusion and sadness.

"Why are you doing that, Miley?" Selena asked her quietly as she sat on her bed waiting for Miley's reply who sighed looking at her nails.

"Doing what?" she asked as if she didn't know what they're talking about.

"Going on a date with him!" Demi said, "I thought you said you like Nick!" once Demi said that, the image of Nick smiling that was in Miley's head vanished and replaced by his hurt face that she was the reason of! The face that she saw just the day before…

**Flashback…**

"_Miley, can I talk with for a minuet?" Nick asked her as her heart beat got more frequent as she nodded._

"_Sure," she gave a nervous smile._

"_Miley, I don't know if you noticed or not, but I changed," he began._

"_Yeah, I know, you're not the jerk you were when we met." She chuckled causing her headache to hurt more. He smiled then whipped it away knowing that he must continue._

"_No, I don't mean that change, I mean I'm not the player I was."_

"_That's good for you," she sad trying to avoid what he's about to say._

"_Miley, you're the reason for that!" and there he said it, "Kevin told us that when we find the right one, we'll naturally stop playing around. But I always thought it's just some trash, and never believed him, until I finally got to know you!" by the end she felt the tears that she prevented from even show in her eyes burning them._

"_I don't understand what you're trying to-" she tried to act fool._

"_Miley, I like you." He interrupted her, "A lot." He completed, "And I'd like it if you said yes to go on a date with me." He said nervously as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. That's when he saw something he never saw in anyone's eyes before after being asked for a date… he saw hurt in her eyes! He instantly began to feel worried._

_She stared at him but her mind raced to understand what's happening. _Why now?_ She thought to herself, _why did this have to happen now? Why didn't he admit it to her two days before? It has been A LOT different._ And the tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, but she never let them fall, she was struggling to say her answer, the answer that her heart screamed not to say, but hr mind begged her to say, "Sorry, Nick, I don't think I can!" simple words when you look at them, but really hard to say if you were in her position!_

_He stared at her blankly; he definitely didn't expect that answer when he decided to ask her out, on the last day of them working under the same roof! Joe and Jacob told him that it was pretty obvious that they two are all over each other! Even Danielle and Kevin who didn't see them a lot together told him that it's obvious they have feelings for each other! But could they all be wrong? Or she fooled them all?_

"_May I ask why?" he whispered sadly._

"_I already have got myself a date," she whispered too._

"_A date? With who?" he asked a little surprised._

"_With Liam!" she said and looked in his eyes only to see nothing but hurt and surprise. It wasn't just that she didn't like to go on a date with him, but she also has a date with someone he really doesn't like, and from that moment he hates him! Could life be more perfect?_

"_L-Liam?" he heard himself say._

"_Yeah,"_

"_But, you always told me you don't like him, at least not that way." He was trying to get that information in his mind._

"_I realized I was wrong." That's when he started to get angry._

"_Oh yeah? And when did you realize that?"_

"_Just few days ago."_

"_Why were you leading me on, Miley? Why? Wasn't it obvious that I liked you? Didn't you see that?" he said and she heard the hurt dripping from his voice as she looked down to avoid the look in his eyes and to hide the forming tears that she still refused to let._

"_I wasn't leading you on." _

"_Really? Then how could you explain flirting back with me and spending the whole time with me while your friends were available? They weren't working the whole time, Miley! And at Taylor's party, when we were dancing, we almost kissed, Miley. What could you possibly call complementing, flirting, almost kissing, talking and spending time with someone? Doesn't that mean you like that one?"_

"_I… I… I'm not-"_

"_You're what, Miley? You're what?"_

"_Nick, I wasn't leading you on. I was just trying to be nice... in a friendly way." _

"_Friendly, huh? Well, if you didn't realize that you were flirting… didn't you ever notice that I was?"_

"_I did."_

"_Why didn't you stop me?"_

"_I don't know, Nick, ok? I don't know… I didn't mean to hurt you or lead you on or anything. I'm sorry." She said and she knew if he said another word she'd break down and maybe even tell him everything!_

"_Sorry won't change anything, Miley." He shook his head and looked at her for one more second before walking past her to Joe and Demi who were watching surprised. They got nearer to them when it started to turn to the worse! And they heard everything since Miley's admission of her date. And since then their jaws were opened as they watched and heard in surprise._

_It took from Joe a while to realize that it was over and that Nick is waiting in the car, so he turned around and walked towards the car where he started the engine and drove away. "Are you okay?" he asked his brother._

"_Not really." He answered, "Joe, I don't want to go home."_

"_Where then?"_

"_Any bar, I need to cheer up." He said._

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yes, just drive us there." Joe listened to him. At the same time, Demi walked towards her friend who hasn't moved since he left her there with her head hung low._

_Demi stood in front of her and noticed tears starting to fall from her blue eyes, she wrapped her arms around her shoulder and walked her towards the car where Miley say in the front seat and finally broke down crying hysterically. Even though Demi was mad at her and confused by her actions, she hugged her when she felt that she was really hurting!_

**End of flashback.**

The memory replayed in Miley's head remembering every word he said to her! She heard Jacob telling Selena about Joe and Nick being at the bar the whole night, Nick was really drunk when he got home, while Joe was careful not to get drunk knowing that his brother will be wasted!

And just like the day before, her eyes started watering as she forgot all about her friends with her, "Miley," Demi said a little worried, she has been talking to her for two minutes and all Miley did was staring into space.

"Yes, Demi?" she sighed and answered her.

"What's wrong for God's sake?" Selena said worried, "You've been acting strange for the last two days."

"I'm okay, guys, don't worry about me."

"Well, then, Miley tell us why did you reject Nick?" Demi asked.

"I have a date with Liam." Miley answered.

"That's not a convincing answer seeing that you said that you don't like Liam and that you like Nick… so why are you doing the opposite of your own words?" Selena said.

"I realized I was wrong." She shook her head.

"So, you like Liam?"

"I guess."

"No guessing, it's a yes or no question, Miley."

"Then it's a yes, Dems."

"But, you really hurt Nick, Miley." Selena said putting her hand on Miley's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, and that's making me feel so guilty."

"You should." Demi said bitterly as Miley looked at her hurt, "He was right, Miley, you led him on for nothing, you should have thought about it seriously before acting like you did around him. And for your information that Liam guy will hurt you badly at the end, he doesn't like you."

"Demi-" Selena started seeing the look in Miley's eyes, but Demi didn't allow her to finish,

"You left the one who truly likes you for someone who only plays around, and not just that, you also hurt his feelings. And Liam will hurt you just like you hurt Nick." And with that she turned around and left Miley's room. The words hit Miley like lightening as she closed her eyes which she felt being burnt with tears and she felt Selena move closer and taking her in her arms.

'_I know all that, I do. But I have no choice, that's for the better. I have to do it. If I had any choice I'd have chosen Nick in a heart beat.'_ Those were the words that she was dying to say but couldn't, knowing that they'll question why don't she has a choice, which she won't be able to answer. So, she chose the image of the bad guy for now knowing that someday they'll know that she really had no choice!

"Miley, Demi's just trying to watch out for you. She doesn't mean any of these things she said." Selena said rubbing Miley's back.

"I know, Sel. But that hurts. I already feel guilty about Nick and I don't need her to remind me, it hurts."

"Yes, Miley, but she's right about that. You should've figured out your true feelings before leading him on."

"I was almost sure that I like him, Sel. But when I saw Liam it just felt different from seeing Nick." _In a disgusting way_. She added in her mind.

"Well, everything will be fine." Selena said after sighing. Just then the doorbell rang. "He's here, go fix your makeup while I open for him." She said and let go of Miley smiling while Miley smiled a sad smile before nodding.

When she finished and got out of her room and took her way to the front door she saw Liam standing there talking to Selena who was giving him death threats if he played with Miley's heart.

"Leave him alone, Sel." Miley smiled.

"Excuse me if I don't want to see you like you were seconds before again." She said and Miley glared at her and Liam looked between then confused.

"What is she talking about?"

"It's nothing, let's go." Miley said and pushed him out of the door.

And when they reached the car, he opened the door for her, normally she'd like it, but she didn't like it because it only reminded her of Nick again. And she couldn't help but remember his sad face.

Half way through the way, her cell phone rang, and she looked at the tine screen as she smiled seeing the name of the ID, "Hey." She answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Miley." The voice answered, "How's everything?"

"I'm fine," she said "What about you?"

"I'm guessing you're with him right now, huh?" the man asked chuckling.

"Yeah, it's great." She said.

"Well, your acting skills are great." He complimented, "Keep the acting and let me know how it went."

"Ok, I will… love you too." She said and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"My dad." She smiled.

**In a Year**

"What was that about? Didn't you see her face? She was upset, Demi." Selena said entering her friend's room after Miley left.

Demi sighed and stood up from the bed with tears in her eyes, "I know, Sel, I know, but there's something wrong with her. And she's not telling us, which means it's something really big. She always tell us everything, Sel. I was just worried about her that I got really mad." She explained herself.

"I understand, Dems," Selena sighed, "I feel the same, she's hiding something. She got in a different world when you asked her about Nick." Selena said confused by their friend's actions.

"Yeah, that's why she must tell us what's wrong with her. We've never forced her to tell us anything, but this time is different."

"I guess you're right, Dems. She's hurting; I saw that in her eyes." Selena bit her lower lip."

"So we're gonna find it out. When she comes I'll apologize and ask her about it."

"Deal."

**In a Year**

"Joe," Denise called for her second older son with concern and worry in her voice.

"Yes, mom?" he answered getting out of his room and towards his mother's when she motioned for him to follow her. "Yeah?" he entered closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with your brother?" she asked him almost pleading.

"My brother? You mean Kevin? Oh, he's alright." He said not wanting to go to that topic.

"Joe," she gave him a knowing look, "you know I mean Nick."

"Nick? What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I'm asking you about, Joe. Please tell me, he's not his self since yesterday, I've never seen him that drunk. He's not talking to me and telling me about his life as he used to. Even when I asked him he replied with short answers. Joe I'm worried." She said pleadingly worried about her son.

"Well, mom, I don't know what to say," he whispered slowly scratching the back of his neck.

"Tell me the truth, Joe, I have the right to know."

"Okay, he's broken, mom." He said as she gave him a confused expression making him sigh before telling her the whole story.

"Oh my God! He's acting like that because of a girl!" she said with wide eyes before her face broke into a huge smile making Joe shoot her a look that held nothing but confusion.

"Why are you… happy?"

"Joe, he's in love, he changed. He's not the player he was anymore." She explained.

"No, he's not in love he just likes her… a lot. But yes he changed."

"Now, it's just you who I have to worry about."

"What? Mom, your youngest son is broken and you're worried about me?"

"Joe, I know how to deal with him… unlike you." She said, "Now excuse me, I have a problem to solve." She said as she left him still confused by her actions and entered Nick's room.

"Nick," she whispered seeing the sight of her son half laying on the bed his eyes fixed on the wall as he held a small ball moving it between his hands.

"Yes, mom?" he said not moving a bit.

"I knew what happened."

"Joe, right?" he sighed.

"Listen, Nick," she said as she sat on the edge of his bed, "No girl ever deserves that from you." She said.

"Mom, I lo-" he said but stopped when he knew he was about to say 'I loved her' but covered it quickly, "liked her, a lot."

"I know, honey, but you can't force someone to like you, can you?" she said softly.

"See? You wanted me to change and not be the player I was," he started not answering her question, "and when I did and actually liked someone, I got rejected and it hurts."

"Yes, but you should realize that you can't expect everything to work perfectly for you. Just because Kevin found his love from the first time doesn't mean you would too."

"I'm confused, mom." He shook his head, "She kept flirting and talking with me. We even almost kissed until the king of fools came and interrupted us." He said and rolled his eyes at the thought of Liam interrupting them so they won't kiss. Oh, how much he hates him right now; he curses himself for not getting him when he did that.

"Then she might like you, Nick." She whispered not sure if she should say that and give him some hope or not… for what she knows it could lead to more hurt for him, but her heart told her to say it.

"How, mom? She rejected me for another guy she's not even dating yet, the guy that she knows I dislike, still she went and threw it in my face and told me she can't go on a date with me cause of his date with her! Oh, how lovely from her to reject me with politeness." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know her well to judge, but all I know that you mustn't stay in your shell. Think about it and figure what you're going to do." She said and he mirrored the same look of confusion that Joe gave her earlier, "For what you're telling me and for what I saw from her, she might like you. You on the other hand have two choices, either prove to her that you really like her and win her, or forget about her and move on. Weather you chose the first or the second; know that I'm supporting you." And with that being said she left the room.

He thought about his mother's words and found out she was totally right. But which choice should he choose? Is he ready to prove it to her and make her like him if she wasn't? Or give up on her and move on? Does she really worth the try and the fact that his heart might get broken again by her?

** In a Year**

Miley's fake smile fell instantly as she turned around after waving at Liam and entered the house, she sighed and closed the door behind her. The whole time she was with Liam, she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself. But then again, she doesn't have another choice, at least for now. When he tried to kiss her, she rejected him saying that she doesn't want to move 'fast'. She saw the disappointment in his eyes, but she also saw something else, anger mixed with a little boredom.

The anger and disappointment. Anger and disappointment were two things she made people feel lately… or since the day before to be exact. First, Nick, then Demi and Liam. She didn't really care about the last one though, not as much as she cared about the other two anyway. And who knows if she made other people feel them too along the way or not. For example she wasn't sure if Nick's family felt them towards her or not. She didn't know if Selena felt them or not. She didn't know if Taylor will feel them or not when she knows.

Slowly walking with those thoughts in her mind, she passed the living room where Demi and Selena were watching TV.

"Oh, hey, Miles, how was your date?" Selena asked her smiling.

"Not bad, I guess." She tried to smile but failed since she has got all those negative thoughts in her head.

"Oh, didn't you get a kiss?" Selena smirked trying to lighten her mood.

"He tried to," she answered before going into her room before she asks another question.

Not five minutes has passed since she got changed and laid on her bed until she heard a knock on the door, "Come on in," she said. The door opened slowly revealing a smiling Demi, she wasn't really smiling her Demi smile; she was smiling a small smile.

"Miley," she whispered, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I'm just so worried for you." She said truthfully.

"It's okay, Dems, I understand." And for the first time that night, Miley smiled a real smile as she stood up and hugged her friend feeling the warmth of her hug; she knew that someone still cares for her as she felt tears burn her eyes. The tears of guilt, first because of the whole Nick situation and second because of not telling her two best and only friends what's going on in her life.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Demi asked her not breaking from the hug when she felt a dropped tear land on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Demi, I'm fine." She chocked on her words and whipped the tears away.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked and pulled away looking her in the eyes.

"Demi, I want you and Selena to know that whatever happens I love you, okay?"

"Miley what are you talking abo-"

"Demi promise me you won't forget that." She cut her off.

"I promise, Miley." She said as Miley relaxed, "Now, what's that all about?"

"Nothing, I just felt the need to let you know." She smiled.

"Don't you dare send me fake smiles." Demi warned her playfully.

"Easy on her, Dems." Selena's voice came as Demi moved to Miley's side to see Selena walking in with three cups of hot chocolate.

"We're having our night here, tonight, and no buts." Selena said.

"I wasn't going to protest." Miley shrugged.

"Good." Selena smiled sitting on Miley's bed after handing them each a cup of hot chocolate, then they sat next to her. Maybe that what she needed right now… her friends. They could make he forget the problems she's forced to face alone.

"So, how was the date, Miley?" Demi asked her. Or maybe the could remind her of the problems!

"Oh, good." She said.

"Why aren't you gushing about it? Don't you like him?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"I do, I like him, but it's just I wasn't in the best mood tonight." She answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's because of me right?" Demi asked guiltily as Miley smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's not you, Dems."

"Then what?" Selena asked feeling that they're getting to the point that she's hiding from them.

"You know the drama with Nick and all." She sighed.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Demi finally asked.

"What's wrong with what?" Miley asked glancing at everywhere in the room but them.

"With you, there's something wrong, and don't say you're fine, because we know you're not. You're not yourself since the day before yesterday." Demi said firmly but with worry.

"Demi, there's nothing to worry about."

"No, you're not fine, and you're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." She said quickly which made it pretty obvious that it is a lie.

"Miley," Selena said knowingly.

"I'm okay."

"Why aren't you telling us?" Demi asked.

"There's nothing to tell." Miley answered wishing that any miracle happen to stop that conversation.

"No, there's and don't deny it." Demi said almost yelling but then she calmed herself down, "Miley, I'm asking you a question and please tell me the truth." She said and Miley nodded swallowing knowing that she'll probably have to lie. "Why did you reject Nick?"

And here comes the lie.

"Because I like Liam."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Selena asked doubtingly, "And why did you say and act as if you like Nick?"

"I was wrong, I thought that I like him, but I didn't."

"But we saw it in your eyes." Demi challenged.

"No, you didn't." she hissed in a voice that she was trying to end the conversation with.

"Miley, are you sure of what you're doing?" Selena asked wisely.

"Yes, Sel, I am." She said with a look of seriousness.

"Okay then." Demi sighed, "Do you realize that Nick may hate you by now?" she bit her lip as she asked that question, and instantly Miley's eyes filled with tears at the thought as it ripped her heart to pieces.

"Yeah, I guess he has the right to." She whispered looking down.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll just wait until he calms down and apologize… I guess."

"Good move." Selena said. "So, tell us about your date girl. What did you mean when you said he tried to kiss you?" even though that wasn't her perfect topic to talk about right now, but Miley was happy they finally changed the topic that caused her nothing but pain and guilt.

"I didn't allow him." She shrugged and followed it by a shrug.

"Oh, playing hard to get, are we now?" Demi nudged her shoulder making her force out a chuckle. They talked for a while until Demi and Selena felt the need to sleep so they said goodnight to Miley and left her to her thoughts.

Once she was sure that they already slept, she picked up her phone and dialed a number and pressed it to her ear waiting for the person to answer. She didn't wait for so long though, he answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Miley, what did you do?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"Nothing new happened, but he's not doubting me." She answered the policeman's question.

"Great, now you have to make him believe you're trustable enough, so he let you in and out of his office, so you can get us those papers." George, the policeman told her.

"Yes, George," she sighed, "I'll work on that."

"What's wrong? Are you afraid? Don't worry, the plan will go well."

"I'm not afraid." She informed.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"It's that I'm lying for the first time to my friends and my family who will know about it sooner or later, and that I lost my chance with the guy I like." She said and the tears filled her eyes, "And it most likely was my only chance."

"This is the life, Miley, sometimes it's not fair. But I promise everything is gonna be okay."

"No, it won't, they know I'm hiding something, they read me like a book. And Taylor, she may figure it all out from just looking in my eyes!" she chocked, "I don't know the right from the wrong, I don't know if I should tell anyone or not."

"No, you can't," he said quickly, "At least not now, maybe in the future when we're close to get the papers, but now you just can't." he said.

"Well, I know I can't but it's ruining my life."

"Miley, I promise everything will be okay. Just please trust me."

"Fine, George." She said and sighed.

"Now, go get some rest, you seem like you need it."

"That if I could sleep. Anyway, bye." She hung up.

She laid back in her bed and stared at the window in front of her which led to her crying again. She closed her eyes making the tears fall and wet the pillows under her head, she tried her best not to sob and wake her friends up.

An hour or so later, she fell asleep; but even in her sleep she still saw them, one in sweet dreams and the other in horrible nightmares!

**Hey, sorry, but it must have been like that, Niley is not that easy to come, but I have just got that crazy idea to make them together sooner than I've planned to, so it'll come soon :)**

**So tell me, so do you like it? hate it? I know it was boring especially that there's no Niley ;)**

**Sorry for any spell or grammar mistakes, but I didn't have the time to re-read it. I also wanted to say that I may not update any of the stories the next week, I have my finals, and that's the reason for the lake of update, but I'm sure once I get summer vacation I'll update more frequent :)**

**I realized I didn't reply to reviews before, and thought oh how rude of me… so sorry about it and here it goes…**

_**FirePrincess251**_**… Thanks… I like the way you think… and maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong :P but you'll find out soon :)**

_**R'Canena**_**… Sorry if I disappointed you, especially that I noticed you've been waiting for Niley for a while, but I promise it'll come soon ;)**

_**ObsessedNileyFan**_**… well, they'll do eventually, when they stop acting childishly. Lol. Well, he's not doing that, and I think I just gave you an exception ;) yeah I noticed I'm using it a lot too, I'm trying to reduce using it :) if you think there's another thing wrong with my writing please tell me so I can improve it :)**

_**Julia**_**… thanks… here's it is, hope you liked it :)**

**So, guys what about five or six reviews for this… I know I most likely won't get them, but I can hope, right? :D**


	15. Lost Him? Or Not?

**Chapter 15 Lost Him? Or Not?**

"I don't want to go." Miley whined to her friends as they were heading towards their car. Demi and Selena rolled their eyes bored from talking about that with no obvious point.

"For the millionth time, give us an obvious reason to not go. It's your boy-" Demi started but got cut off by Miley.

"I don't want to face him yet, okay?" she hissed annoyed as the other two looked between each other and sighed.

"Miley, it'll be okay." Selena said.

"No, it won't, he can't stand me, and I don't want to face him, I don't know how he'll treat me." Miley said as the tears started willing up in her eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, he may got over it." Selena said and looked away not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Miley narrowed her eyes.

"No, what would I know?"

"Alright, listen, Miles, it'll be okay. Let's just go and see what'll happen, kay?" Demi said kindly smiling a warm comforting smile at Miley.

"Okay, let's go." Miley sighed and entered the car followed by the other two, Selena next her and Demi driving.

Now after two weeks of dating Liam and not seeing or talking to Nick at all, she's going to meet him again… at Liam's party. Not awkward at all! Liam decided to celebrate ending the work with them and of course both owners of companies are invited including her and _him_.

She is afraid of the way that he'd treat her; she didn't know how he'll react towards her seeing that the last time they held a conversation it ended up with her hurting both of them and him screaming at her. She just wished that someday she'd explain it all to him and everything would be okay!

But all her hopes and dreams almost vanished when they arrived, and exactly when she saw him; he was walking with his brothers, Jacob and Danielle and holding a girl's hand. Her heart dropped and she looked away instantly to avoid any tears.

But she couldn't avoid it anymore when they saw them and walked over to great them. She almost panicked but quickly maintained her cool and painted a smile on her face welcoming Danielle, Kevin and Joe buts she kinda ignored Jacob who was talking to Selena and started to sneak away quickly without looking at him.

"Miley." She heard him calling as she froze and turned around hesitantly.

"Didn't you see me?" he smiled making her surprised.

"Umm, I was just… uh… looking for Liam." She said and instantly regretting what she said but again he surprised her as he chuckled.

"You know he likes to be late at his own parties… isn't it weird that_ I_ am the one who's telling _you_ that?"

"Yeah, kinda." She said still trying to know what exactly he feels about her.

"Anyway, this is my date… Nicole." He said referring to the girl who was next to him but somehow Miley didn't notice her.

"Oh, hi, I'm Miley." She said holding her hand out for the girl to shake.

"Hi," she took her hand, "By the way, I love your styles, you're the one who's designing the dresses, right?"

"Oh, no, I prefer the casual and I design it." She said and Nicole looked at her up and down.

"I see that." She said holding back a smirk, referring to her outfit which was a short black skirt that flowed around her long legs and sleeveless top but in general it looked like a dress, a casual one.

"Well, she always wear casual, rarely did I see her in dress or formal." Nick smirked and Miley smiled a fake smile trying not to fume with anger.

"Yeah, and rarely did I see your hair combed." She said glancing up at his curls, his smirk vanished and was replaced by a glare and her fake smile turned into a smirk as she turned around leaving them but before completely leaving she turned around looking at Nicole, "It was nice meeting you." She said it and teamed it up with a fake smile.

"Wow, what happened?" Selena asked her when she approached them.

"You knew about her, didn't you?" Miley asked as Selena shot her an apologetic look, "It's okay, I could handle them. If you remember well, we used to fight before everything happened so, it's not new." She said and couldn't hide the sad tone in her voice.

"I can't understand you." Demi shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, you care about him a lot, maybe even more than a friend and you don't even care if Liam called you or not… so why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Dating Liam and pushing Nick away from you." Selena answered for her.

"I told you before I like him." She rolled her eyes and thanked her God when she heard the sound of Taylor calling her.

"Tay, it has been a while." Miley exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, you know I'm busy with the wedding arrangements and all."

"Well, you're excused." Demi said and hugged her too.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Liam's voice filled the place coughing everyone's attention. "Thank you for coming tonight… as you know we're celebrating my work with the Grays and three Styles owners tonight. So please great with me, Kevin Gray… Joe Gray… Nick Gray… Jacob Gray." He said and every name was followed by clapping and the person coming to the stage and then the same happened with the girls.

"Now, you may go and have dinner." Liam said again and pointed at the tall table that was filled with all kinds of food.

"Miley," he called for her after putting the microphone away, "Sorry, I can't sit with you, you'll have to sit with your friends and the Grays but I'll be a few seats away according to the-"

"It's okay, Liam." She cut him off silently thanking her God. He always wanted to treat her like the perfect boyfriend would, especially in public, or that was what she noticed and thought.

"Ok, see you later." He said and turned around facing the staff of his hotel.

She soon felt the need to roll her eyes when she was seated right in front of Nicole who was next to Nick of course.

"Don't push me again," Joe told Demi.

"What? When did I push you?" she replied.

"When we were climbing down the stage."

"I didn't push you."

"No, you did, I almost fell."

"Not my fault that you don't know how to use your feet."

"No, what if he felt he would have looked like a fool in front of everyone." A new voice said surprising them all as they looked up to meet Nicole's eyes staring at Demi.

"I don't remember talking to you." Demi said and returned her gaze to her plat.

"But _I_ am talking to you."

"But it's not your business."

"It would have been embarrassing to him."

"Still not your business." Demi said with a fake smile that made Nicole shut up.

"Take care, Joe, there's strawberry juice here." Demi smirked at him after a while and it took him a while to understand that she's referring to the day they first met and the strawberry juice she slipped over him, and he was surprised that she's still bothering him about it, "I know you have a problem with the red colored things." She said as they laughed except for Nicole who didn't understand and Joe who was glaring at Demi.

"What's wrong with the red?" Nicole asked annoyed.

"I don't think you need to know." Miley was the speaker this time as she couldn't take her anymore.

"Don't talk to her like that." Nick said making Miley shocked by the tone he used.

"Well, she needs to stop involve herself in everything."

"She's trying to be _friendly_, I bet you use that word a lot." He said referring to their last argument.

"Well, that doesn't seem friendly to me." She ignored the last part.

"You don't even know the meaning of that word."

"I do, Nick, you don't know me enough to judge."

"Well, about two months of almost seeing each other everyday and I don't know you enough to judge, huh?"

"Yes, Nick, you don't."

"Oh yeah, you are always the right one, aren't you? You don't ever make mistakes, huh?"

"What's the mistake I'm doing now?"

"Nothing, Miley, nothing at all."

"Well, yeah, I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, you're not doing _anything_." He rolled his eyes.

"Nick, stop it." Kevin hissed.

"She was the one who started it."

"No, _she_ did." Miley said glancing at Nicole.

"What! She hadn't even spoken to you."

"She's being nosey." Demi said this time.

"Well, you're doing the same now, by involving yourself in this." Nicole smiled a fake smile.

"Can't you have a whole meeting without a fight." Jacob said annoyed making them look at him as he shook his head and they stopped.

After the dinner, everyone started going everywhere in the place, Miley was just walking around aimlessly lost in her thoughts, she was thinking about the same thing that she had been thinking about since she started dating Liam and the new events. She was being nice to Nicole even if she didn't like the idea of Nick being with a girl… and Nicole was just treating her badly while Nick was in Nicole's side against Miley. She shook her head and sighed trying to push her thoughts about him away.

And suddenly she pumped into someone, "Watch your way, Stewart." The girl hissed and Miley looked only to see Nicole, she rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have I done anything that bothered you?"

"Yeah, your presence."

"You don't even know me."

"What's wrong?" Nick appeared next Nicole wrapping his hand around her waist.

"She's being a bitch." Nicole smirked at Miley.

"What? Me? You're the one who was making a problem out of nothing."

"She's not a child to do that." Nick said and mirrored the smirk that Nicole had.

"I don't understand you." Miley shook her head.

"What is hard to understand about me?"

"You returned back to the jerk you were." She glared but with a hint of sadness.

"I didn't think you'd care." He looked away annoyed.

"Of course I care."

"Yeah, and I should believe that because you cared enough to call me the past two weeks and apologize, huh?"

"You wouldn't have answered."

"You didn't even try."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm the reason you are a jerk again?" she said changing the subject.

"Yes, I am saying that."

"So, because I didn't apologize, you're going out with a bitch?" she tried her best not to scream at him or burst into tears. He got closer to her and grabbed her hand roughly…

"Don't ever call her a bitch." He hissed threateningly

"I'm speaking the truth, Nick." She said and shrugged his hand off of hers, "You're the one who's acting childishly here." She said and turned around leaving them.

"And you're being a slut by hitting on with everyone and play with their hearts." He said without realizing it but he soon regretted what he said. As for her she froze in her place after hearing his words but she didn't turn around and completed going on her way as she felt the tears already falling down her cheeks which were also red.

Nicole was watching the whole not understanding what they were talking about. Nick watched her as she walked away after the last sentence he said which he regretted big time but still didn't call for her again, he didn't know what he would say if he called for her!

Although he was telling himself the past two weeks that she doesn't matter with him anymore, but he couldn't believe it anymore when he saw her again. And he felt the anger that he held towards her coming back but with more disappointment and upset than anger! He watched her figure going away suddenly wanting to apologize and hold her in his arms.

"Now, that we have eaten, why don't we play some games?" Liam's voice echoed once again getting everybody's attention and cutting Nick's thoughts.

The crowd started cheering in agreement as he chuckled.

"Ok, why don't we go back in time when we were younger and everyone wanted to show his skills in something he likes… I mean anyone who have something like a hobby they show it to us, okay?"

The crowd cheered again in agreement and suddenly a girl stood up, a girl with a huge smile, a girl called Demi Monroe.

"Do you want to do something, Miss. Monroe?" Liam asked as Demi got nearer to him and got handed a mike to speak.

"No, I would like to encourage someone to do something." She said smiling.

"Well, then it must be someone dear to your heart." He smiled/ smirked.

"You have no idea." She said almost with the same smirk.

"And what's that person's gift or hobby?"

"_He_ likes singing."

"Would you mind telling us who's 'he'?" Liam smiled and Demi let out a small chuckle and faced the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please encourage with me… Joe Gray." She said and the poor boy's eyes widened and instantly shook his head hearing the crowd calling his name and pushing him towards the stage and soon he found himself next to Demi and Liam on the stage.

"No, no, you got it all wrong, she's just kidding, right, _Dem_?" he said sending her a small glare at the end that nobody noticed but her.

"Oh, please, _Joey_, don't hide your skills from the people."

"I don't have-"

"We all heard you singing before, and your voice is pretty amazing." She said smirking… of course she hadn't hear him singing and she has no idea how his voice sounds at all.

"Do you want me to sing?" he asked hiding back a smirk too.

"Yeah," Demi said a little surprised that he is convinced.

"I have a condition." He said and without giving her the chance to reply he faced the crowd again and started talking, "She also has a wonderful voice, so she must sing with me." He said and the crowd cheered louder singing their names encouraging them both to sing. He looked back at her with a smirk as she smiled a fake smile and brought her mike to her lips…

"Deal, but I am choosing the song." She said and whispered to some guy the name of a song. Soon the music started and they also started singing along to it while the crowd cheered unaware of the glares, smirks and kicks that were shared on the stage.

"That was totally good, and since you're both special this night, we recorded it and you both have a copy." Liam said handing them their copies of their _performing_!

"I'm sure that you and _she_ will have the same cheering if you fought on stage!" Nicole told Nick coldly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "I just don't understand anything. Why are you fighting with her? Why do you even care? I don't think she worth all that."

"It's a long story okay?" he hissed, "Why do you hate her?"

"I just do, okay? I don't think she's my type."

"Yes, she is not your type at all." He said with the hint of a smile on his face.

"What do you mean, Nick?"

"Nothing, honey, nothing." He said and she gave him a doubting look, "Listen, we're not friends anymore, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay, Nick." She sighed.

"What was that for?" Joe asked Demi as they got off of the stage.

"What? I was helping you to improve your singing skills."

"Did I complain to you?"

"No, but I felt like you'd like to improve it." She smirked.

"Well, then it's a tie, 'cause I helped you improve yours.

"if you didn't notice, I already have a good voice."

"Oh, I didn't notice, because I was too busy with my aching leg that you kept kicking." He glared at her as she laughed loudly.

"Well, you were the one who wanted me to sing with you."

"Are you saying that you're kicking while singing?" he raised an eyebrow and then laughed at the thought. Even her, she couldn't help but smile.

"You can say that." And then she left him to go search for her friends. She found Miley sitting in a corner alone as she seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Demi, am I a slut?" she whispered and looked at her with sad teary eyes.

"What? No, of course not… why are you asking that?" she asked her taking her hand and rubbing it comfortingly.

"He told me that I am a slut." She said looking away.

"Who? Liam?"

"No, Nick." She brought her eyes again to her friend who looked away and sighed.

"You fought again?" Demi asked as Miley nodded and told her what happened, "Apparently, Miles, he's still upset about what happened."

"But, he's with another girl now, so he should just stop."

"Why didn't you think that he's bringing her just to try and make you jealous or get over you?"

"Either cases, he should leave me alone."

"Do _you_ want him to leave you alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want him to stop being at least a friend to you?" Demi asked with a knowing look.

"No," Miley heard herself saying and silently cursed herself, "I mean I don't want to lose him as a friend." She said trying to fix the situation so Demi don't get that she likes him!

"Then, you should stop complaining."

"But, he's treating me like his enemy not his friend, Demi, he sees that I'm a slut, Dem."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Miles."

"He still said it, _and_ he didn't apologize."

"Miley," a familiar voice called before Demi got the chance to reply to her as they both turned around and saw the tall blond guy.

"Hi, Liam." She forced a smile on her face.

"Well, I'll go find someone to sit with…" Demi said sighing as she knew that she'll probably end up with Joe and they'll stay bugging each other about some random stuff, since everybody they both knew were in couples, and she didn't like to be a third wheel, like Selena with Jacob, Miley with Liam, Kevin with Danielle, Taylor with Lucas, even Nick was with Nicole!

"What's wrong?" Liam asked her not really showing the amount of concern and worry he should show which surprised her but she shrugged it off.

"Nothing, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I wanted to give you something." He said and put his hand in is pocket taking out a silver bracelet.

"Wow, thanks, Liam, but what for?" she said examining it.

"Can't I get something for my girlfriend?" he smiled and got closer to her _pushing_ his lips towards hers.

Not really wanting to, she kissed him back and then they heard footsteps coming so she tried to pull away but he just pushed harder, she tried again and again he didn't allow her until they both heard someone clean their throat so sighing he pulled away and turned around only to meet the brown eyes of the guy he doesn't stand.

"Is here something wrong?" Nick asked Miley who was giving him a cold look.

"Nothing is wrong, why are you asking?" Liam answered for her.

"She seemed uncomfortable." He smirked.

"Ha, I thought you don't care." She said bitterly with sarcasm.

"Mr. Ryan… Mr. Jack needs to talk to you." An employee told Liam who seemed annoyed.

"Right now?"

"Yes, he said it is important."

"I'll be back, baby." He said after sighing and walked away glaring at Nick.

"Miley, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Why would you talk to a _slut_?"

"I'm sorry, okay? But you got me nerve by calling Nicole a bitch." He lied.

"So, you like her?"

"I think so." He lied again making her heart drop.

"She's the one who was acting all bitchy to me and I was being nice." She said before he notice she has got upset.

"Well, I can't judge, since I didn't see.'

"So, you don't believe me?"

"Do you blame me? Apparently, I don't know you enough…" he said referring to the day she rejected him when he was trying to tell her it was obvious she liked him and she told him he was wrong.

"Yes, you don't." for some reason, his last sentence bothered her so much that she got up and left him alone. She saw Selena so she walked over to her.

"Sel, I'm going home, Jacob will home. Right?"

"Yes, why are you going so early?"

"I don't feel so good." She said and her eyes told Selena that she'll tell her later so she nodded, "Please tell Demi and take her with you."

"Alright, do you need me to come with you?"

"No, thanks." She smiled and went towards the exit and when she was finally alone in the car, she felt the hot tears stream down her face… she didn't know why exactly she was crying… maybe because she had a fight with Nick or because he likes another girl or because he called her a slut or because she's dating a guy who she doesn't like or because she's lying to her friends and family… maybe it was even all of them mixed together!

Not more than fifteen minutes after she has gone home and the empty house was filled with the sound of her sobs… that a new voice echoed through it with her crying, she reached out for her sell phone to answer it after some managements to stop crying, she saw George's name so she answered.

"Hello?" she said trying to stop her tears.

"Hey, Miley, is everything alright?"

"No, George, nothing is alright… everything is damn wrong."

"Why? What happened? Did he find out that you know?"

"No, George, the mission is going fine."

"So, what's wrong?"

"My whole life!"

"What happened this time, Miley?"

"George, I'm lying to everyone… it's unbearable… and him… I'm losing him, George." She sobbed again.

"What do you mean?" he sighed feeling bad for her.

"He has found another girl, he's even treating me badly." She cried.

"Well, Miley, I'm sorry to hear that…" he said sadly.

"It's okay, George… I guess I'm not meant to be with him." She sighed.

"You almost found the papers of their next mission, right?" George asked her after a while of silence.

"Yeah," she sighed for his changing of subject like he never cared!

"Well, here's what you're going to do…"

**In a Year**

"Yes, we're leaving now, okay." Selena said over the phone to Jacob, "See you later, babe, love you." She smiled hanging up after hearing his 'me too'. "Come on, girls."

"Be patient, you're seeing him almost everyday." Demi rolled her eyes. They were going out for dinner that Jacob invited them to with maybe his cousins, but he wasn't sure who'll come. Demi and Selena convinced Miley that she should face him sooner or later besides that it wasn't sure that he was coming. Sure it took them a long time to, but they finally convinced her. And it was two days since they last met

"I didn't see him yesterday." Selena pouted.

"But you spend the night of the day before yesterday with him, the whole night." Miley rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyway, you're already ready, so let's go." She said and took both their hands dragging them outside to the car and she drove away to the restaurant that Jacob told her about.

"Oh, Miles, be tough, he's here, okay? And don't fight, please." Selena said when they entered the restaurant and saw Jacob, Joe, Kevin, Danielle and Nick.

"Don't worry, Sel. I won't mess this night." She replied with a smile.

"You better not." She said and they took their way towards the table where they greeted everybody and sat next to Danielle in front of the four boys.

"It's nice to keep in touch even after ending the job, isn't it?" Danielle spoke smiling.

"Yes, it is." Miley smiled.

"Thanks God that Nicole isn't here, sorry, Nick, but she was so annoying."

"Look, who's talking." Joe whispered but she ignored him.

"Oh, it's okay, it wasn't going to work between us, anyway." He sad and Demi thought that he glanced at Miley for a second smiling, but she wasn't sure.

"Do you mean that you wasn't dating her?"

"No, it was our first date." He chuckled.

"Oh,"

"Why do you care?" Joe asked her obviously wanting to annoy her by any way he could find.

"I said she was annoying."

"So? It's not you who was going to date her!"

"Obviously you miss her because she defended you, huh?" she smirked and he got red again and they laughed.

"I can defend myself." He hissed angrily.

"Seriously, Demi, you're the first girl who made her red from anger more than once." Kevin said as Demi smiled.

"It's an honor." She said smirking at Joe again.

"That means you're annoying." Joe told her.

"You're the only one who sees that."

"I guess that I know the real you, then." He said and she just shook her head and didn't reply.

"So, Miley how's Liam?" Nick asked surprising everyone… and surprisingly more… Miley smiled.

"He's good… he told me to sat hey to you."

"Well, tell him I said hi back." He said and smiled looking at the menu in his hands.

"Are we missing something?" Selena asked confused as they both looked at her and then at the rest who held the same look.

"No, why?" Miley shook her head.

"You're being nice to each other." Joe said confused too.

"Oh, we're friends, aren't we?" she said and looked at him with a fake smile which he returned.

"Of course, always have been." He said sarcastically.

"Now, I get it." Selena said noticing the sarcasm between them.

The whole dinner went like that… Selena and Jacob being all cute around each other… Demi and Joe bugging and annoying each other but surprisingly with no fight… Nick and Miley being fake nice with one another… and last but not least Kevin and Danielle watching out if there's a fight to stop it… but there weren't!

"I wish this is the last time I see you, Monroe." Joe said while opening the door of his car which was next to their.

"Same thoughts, Gray." Demi said and entered the back seat with Miley while Selena drove away.

"You're already getting along… finally." Selena told Demi.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked her.

"You continued the night with no fight, Demi… sure you annoyed each other whenever you got the chance to… but you improved."

"Didn't you notice, Sel?" Miley smirked and Selena mirrored it knowing what she's referring to.

"Noticed what, Miles?" she played along.

"She has changed after watching her copy of their _performance together._ She knew how amazing of a singer he's." Miley said watching Demi's reaction which was a mixture of annoyance, and denying and 'you're mean but wrong' look.

"Yeah, I think I noticed."

"Stop, his voice sucks." Demi said and Miley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really, Dems?" Miley asked with a knowing tone.

"Well, not really, but not _that_ good." She said, "And what's wrong with you and Mr. Liam's biggest hater?" she changed the subject.

"What? You wanted me not to fight, and I did." Miley said.

"Oh yeah? And him? Why was he treating you the same? You walked over him last time you talked, shouldn't he be mad at you?" Selena said, "Or wasn't it the last time you talked?"

"No, it was the last time, Sel. I didn't speak to him! And you should ask him not me… maybe he's forgiving."

"Yeah, yeah." Demi said not believing… but Miley didn't say anything.

"I'm tired, I'll go sleep." Miley said when they reached home.

"Yeah, me too… it was a long night." Selena said.

"That's because you didn't stop talking to Jacob." Demi stated making it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up, Dem." Selena said playfully as they chuckled and everyone went to her room.

After changing and laying on her bed… Miley was staring at her phone on the night stand as if waiting for it to ring. And when it finally did… she almost jumped on it as she grabbed it and quickly answered.

"Hello?" she answered suddenly knowing that she didn't even check the caller ID before answering all because of her over excitement.

"Hey." The caller answered and she sighed in relief recognizing the voice, she smiled and laid back in her bed taking a comfortable position so she'd relax and then continue the call!

**Heeeeey… I finished my exams and I'm back :) I had been righting this chapter for 3 days now… and it deleted on me twice while in the middle of righting it so when I finished I just wanted to post it so excuse me in any grammar or spelling mistakes :)**

**So what do you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me :) what do you think George told Miley? And who's the caller? I think you'll all guess it right! **

**Btw, I didn't find a better name than that for the chapter!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviewers:**

**Stephanie****… thanks… I feel bad for them too :)**

**FirePrincess251****… yeah I know what you mean… life isn't fair sometimes :D thank you and I hope you like that one ;)**

**R'Canena****… Thank you very much :D hope you liked this :)**

**IHeartNiley****… I hope that you liked Jemi here… I made sure to add some this time after you got my attention that I didn't put some of them for a while… I think Jacob and Selena aren't that much too! But I'm trying to add as much as I can :) hope you liked it :)**

**Julia****… thank you :) and tell Hannah that I said thanks too :) and thanks for wishing me luck… they all went good :) hope you liked it :)**

**I'll update the other stories as fast as I can… promise… and please review !**


	16. The Little Secret

**Chapter 16 The Little Secret**

Miley pressed the end call button after chatting for a long time over it she smiled remembering George's last call…

_"You almost found the papers of their next mission, right?" George asked her after a while of silence._

_"Yeah," she sighed for his changing of subject like he never cared!_

_"Well, here's what you're going to do…you tell Nick about the whole thing but not after making sure he's not going to tell."_

"_What?" she asked surprised._

"_Yes, Miley you heard it right… we also need someone near you who knows about it… so, they know how to react if something bad happened." He said and she just dropped her jaw trying to get it all in… George was giving her the permission to tell Nick… this was perfect for her. "But if you want to tell any other one it's okay for sure… just make sure you tell someone trustable."_

"_No, no, I guess Nick's good."_

"_But, you feel bad for hiding things from your family and friends too."_

"_Yes, but I have them, don't I?" she said._

"_Well, tell whoever you want… just make sure-"_

"_He won't tell anyone… I got it." She said and smiled._

"_Well, I have to go now… be careful, Miley." He said._

"_Don't worry, George." She said smiling, "Goodbye." She hung up._

But what happened after that was more important to her… and back when she was still in the situation, she was so worried…

_Even though she was crying when she came back and it was all because of him, now after that call she was smiling like an idiot… but now what should she do? Yes she's going to tell him, but problem's how?_

_She checked the time after a while only to see it was just an hour after she'd left… she sighed as she realized she didn't know when he was going to return home, she didn't know what time would be good for her to call. An hour later or so, when her friends came back… they talked with her about everything that happened making her remember that he was already moving on, even though they were telling her that it was obvious that he was just trying to prove that she didn't matter with him anymore… she still doubted herself and was second thinking about telling him. _

_When they went to sleep, she was once again left with her thoughts… she almost fought with herself about calling him, but finally she found herself sitting on her bed as her phone was pressed to her ear and her heart was beating fast afraid of what will happen in the next moments._

"_Hello?" she heard his voice answering with a hint of confusion, but he didn't sound sleepy though. Suddenly, she didn't know what to say! "Miley, I know it's you… I still have your number!" he sighed._

"_Hi, Nick." She finally answered._

"_Hi, Miley." He said still questioning why she was calling him; she left the party of her own boyfriend because of him! _

"_Uhm, were you sleeping or something?"_

"_Uh, no, I was awake." He said, "Listen, Miley, I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything I said." Just then she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him, but she was too scared of his reaction to be mad._

"_Nick, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

"_And promise that you'll answer truly?"_

"_Yes, I promise." He said a little confused that her tone didn't show any anger._

"_Do you really like Nicole?" and now he was surprised by the question that he didn't expect at all._

"_Uh… it's… uh… no!" he stuttered but admitted finally._

"_And what about me?" _

"_What about you?" he tried to act dumb._

"_Do you like me, Nick?"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_Just please answer me." He heard the begging voice she used and gave in way too quickly._

"_Yes." He whispered but loud enough for her to hear as she instantly smiled._

"_Well, I need to tell you something."_

"_Miley, what's wrong?" he finally asked not understanding her, "What's that all about?"_

"_Just listen to me carefully, Nick… and before I tell you, you must know that you can't tell anybody, okay?" _

"_I'm not telling anyone anything… just tell me what's going on…" he said as he heard her sigh and she began telling him what he never expected. She told him what made him shocked, afraid, worried, and even like her even more. "So Liam is a…?"_

"_Yes he is." She answered._

"_And you're…?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_So, that's why you're…?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_And, that's why you…?"_

"_Yes, and stop it." She said as he sighed and shook his head._

"_This is dangerous, Miley." _

"_I know, Nick. But it's the right thing to do." She sighed, "Nick, I'm sorry… I know it broke your heart, but I swear it broke mine before it broke yours." She said quietly._

"_Actually, now I kinda understand."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, I mean I should've seen it in your eyes. But I was too angry and upset to realize that."_

"_I know." And by then she had tears in her eyes. "I understand if you already don't like me that much."_

"_What? Who told you that?"_

"_Nick, you had a date tonight, and you even called me a slut defending her."_

"_Miley, I'm so sorry; I don't know how I said this… it just came out without me realizing it." He apologized, "And like I said earlier, I like you… the same actually." _

"_I like you too." She smiled biting hr lower lip finally realizing how good it felt saying it back to him._

"_Sadly that we can't be together." He sighed._

"_Why not?"_

"_You have a boyfriend, remember? And you can't dumb him… not now anyway!"_

"_But that doesn't mean we can't be together."_

"_Won't that be cheating?"_

"_As if he's perfect!" she said bitterly, "He doesn't even treat me well."_

"_Are you sure about that? I can wait for you…"_

"_I'm sure, Nick." She said determined, "The question is, are __**you**__ ready for something like that?"_

"_Yes, I am… I mean who won't want a little action in his romantic life? You know like in the movies when the boy go and save the girl from whatever evil power is there. But let's just hope we don't have to go to that point." He said chuckling but getting serious at the last sentence._

"_Yeah, it would be easier."_

"_So, I guess I have to try again!" he said, "Miley?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you want to go on a date with me?"_

"_I'd like too."_

"_Sweet." He said, "As much as I want to complete that conversation we both need to rest."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

"_So, see you later?"_

"_Yeah, sure… just make sure that nobody knows about that."_

"_No, I'm gonna go tell Liam that you're trying to put him in jail" he said sarcastically, "are you kidding? Of course I'm not gonna tell anybody!"_

"_Just making sure." She smiled, "Goodbye."_

"_Bye." He said and hung up._

They haven't gone on their date yet, but they have talked at nights after making sure nobody is awake to hear them! And about that, they were trying to find a time that both of them are free and could lie about going out! And after the call they've just had they agreed on going the next day… making her not being able to sleep from excitement. She couldn't believe that after all what happened everything could be finally okay! Or would it?

Finally she fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's events… sure Selena and Demi won't be able to help her choosing her outfit because they don't even know about the date, but she also can't get over dressed so they won't know that there's even a date!

**In a Year**

"I'm bored." Selena said sitting on the couch next to Demi.

"Me too." Demi replied.

"Where's Miley?"

"In her room." Demi replied quickly as if that wasn't important and she have something else to say, "Hey, I've got an idea… why don't we watch a movie? Like before… the three of us?" she suggested.

"Yeah, why not? So, what could we watch?"

"Oh, hey guys." Miley said as she passed them to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Demi asked.

"Out." Miley replied smiling.

"That was obvious actually… I mean where's out?"

"Just having a walk and clearing my mind." She smiled.

"You don't seem busy minded to clear it!" Selena said referring to her smile.

"Well, I am… and I was also bored so I felt a bad need to have a week." She shrugged.

"Okay… we were just bored and were going to watch a movie like we always did together."

"Oh, we can do that when I come back."

"Okay!" Demi said a little confused by the smile on her face that didn't change a bit.

"Is there's something wrong?" Selena said after Miley left.

"I feel like that too. She seems weird."

"Oh, who are we kidding, it's Miley… she's always werd and she'll tell us sooner or later."

"Good point… now let's see a movie that she won't like to see."

"I know one."

"Which?"

"The one that's called Demi and Joe's song that we've seen for about what? Million time? And it's all because of the main actress or should I say singer of it who's-"

"Okay, okay… I get it. You've watched it a lot because of me… no need to this whole speech." Demi said but Selena was too busy laughing at her to reply.

As for their friend who just left them, she got in her car and drove away until she reached her target place, which was far away from her house. She got out of the car and looked around herself and walked through the woods until she reached the lake and saw her partner for the next few hours sitting there.

"Isn't it weird to have our first date in the forest?"

"Hello to you too." He said turning to her as he saw her sitting next to him. "Well, yeah, but we don't want anyone recognizing us, do we?"

"No, we don't." she answered him smiling.

**In a Year**

Joe was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels bored when he heard the front door open he turned his head only to see his younger brother after few seconds walking towards the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Joe called out as Nick stopped and turned around facing him.

"Yes, brother?" he answered as Joe raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where were you?"

"Just chilling you know."

"Oh, I figured that out judging by the lip gloss over your face." He said as Nick's eyes widened then he remembered that it was only one kiss… long but only one… and she didn't even wear lip gloss. But it was late seeing that Joe was laughing hysterically at his reaction.

"Not funny."

"So, you were with a girl, huh?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Actually, it's none of your business."

"Come on, I'm your brother."

"Not gonna happen."

"Nick,"

"No."

"Your brother."

"No."

"Fine."

"Good, I'm going to sleep." He said and entered his room.

"I'll find by myself." Joe whispered to himself and turned around going back to the couch and watching TV.

**In a Year**

Miley smiled as she read the text message she's just got while sitting in Selena's office with her and Demi talking about some business that she didn't really concentrate about!

'I'm bored at work so I started thinking about you' that was the message, he didn't sign it so if anybody saw it won't know what's going on!

'Me too, but you have to go back to work'

"Who are you texting?" Selena asked her when she noticed.

"Um, just Liam." She lied.

"Well, you have to focus with us now, you'll have Liam later." She said and continued talking as Miley put her phone down just to hear her ringtone playing and Liam's name flashed on the small screen.

"Didn't he just text you?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know what he wants." Miley said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, Liam."

"Uh- do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?" he asked a little taking aback by her reaction to him.

"I don't think I can tonight… I have work." She said.

"Oh, kay." He said and sighed.

"I have to go now… I was at a meeting."

"Okay, have fun."

"Yeah, you too." And with that she hung up.

"What did he want?" Selena asked raising an eyebrow as she didn't expect her to talk to his with such boredom without any excitement at all.

"A date." Miley shrugged.

"But, we don't have work tonight." Demi pointed out.

"We don't? okay then."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I'm just tired and I won't be able to go on a date with him." She said, _'and because I'm cheating on him, and I don't want to be with him'_ she thought to herself.

"Okay." Selena said looking at her a doubting look.

Instantly, Miley started thinking about Nick and their date and the kiss and the sparks that she didn't feel with Liam. She actually sometimes feels that she's cheating on Nick not Liam, but then again Nick knows the whole story… and Liam, he just doesn't deserve someone faithful to him; from what she knows he has never been faithful to someone, so it's his turn to be the victim.

Back to their date, it wasn't really like any other first date as they were at the forest! But they were sitting by the lake, and the view was beautiful there, and they talked and held each other and kissed, yes once, but it was enough for both of them for the mean time.

Suddenly, Miley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a ringtone as she looked and saw Demi's phone ringing.

"Oh, God, won't this thing finish?" Selena said and threw her head back as the other two smiled and Demi picked her phone up and frowned when she saw the caller.

"Hello?" she said a little surprised.

"Hey." He said bored. "How are you?"

"Why are you calling?" she couldn't keep herself from asking anymore.

"Well, I'm fine too." Joe said sarcastically, "Nothing, just has got nothing better to do, and thought that I could call and annoy you." He said as she could already feel the smirk.

"Well, you're wrong, dear." She faked a smile even though he couldn't see her.

"Why? You busy working? Aw, poor you, you've to work and I'm free right now."

"That's because you're already lazy and don't work."

"I already knew who the caller is." Miley said smirking and Selena smiled and nodded.

"The three of you are working? Then triple Aw for you." Joe said when he heard Miley talking in the background.

"I'm enjoying my job, unlike you." Demi said.

"And is that a good thing, Dems?" he said and let out a sarcastic smile knowing that calling her Dems would annoy her.

"You calling Demi? Say hi to her for me." She heard Kevin say in the background.

"No, I won't." He laughed.

"Aww, how gentle and kind of you." She said.

"Me too, and tell her to tell Miley to tell Liam that I said hi." And now it was Nick's turn.

"Liam?" Demi asked not expecting him to say that.

"Yeah, weird, right?" Joe said with the same tone.

"What about my boyfriend?" Miley asked.

"Nick told Joe to tell me to tell you to tell Liam that he said hi." Demi told her. "What's that about?"

"Ask him not me, I guess they're starting to get along." She shrugged hiding the smile knowing that Nick meant her and that he's just annoying them knowing that they'll question it and that they won't get any answers from either him or her. She had come to the realization that he's enjoying having a secret relationship.

"Cool," Selena spoke even though she gave her a weird look but Miley shrugged it off acting as if it was nothing.

"Well, if you excuse me now I have to go." Demi said to Joe.

"I'm not giving you the acceptation to go."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll be bored again with no one to annoy."

"Go annoy your brothers."

"I've already did, Kevin is talking to Danielle or working and ignoring me no matter what I said to annoy him, and I've already given up trying to find Nick's new girl."

"He's got a new girl already? Wow, that boy doesn't waste any time."

"Yeah, I've told him a million times to not tie himself with just one girl and enter a relationship, but he doesn't listen."

"Good thing, he doesn't listen." She said and shook her head smiling.

"Everybody says that and I don't know why."

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah," he said as his face lit up at the realization that someone will tell him the reason.

"Because you're stupid."

"Really? No one has ever told me."

"Yeah, I'm different."

"Wish it was good different."

"Joe,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a jerk, and go now because I have work."

"Thank you, you're an ass too." He said, "Bye." And without waiting he hung up.

"Ugh, he's so annoying." Demi said as Selena and Miley shared a knowing look, "Don't look at each other like that." She said making them laugh.

After a while, while Miley was at her office her phone peeped again announcing that she's received a text, and she immediately knew who was texting her.

She happily picked it up and read the message, 'U received my hi?'

'Yeah, I did… aren't u afraid to get caught?' she texted Nick back.

'They won't know'

'Y r u so sure?'

''Cause I'm not tellin''

'Neither me, but they'll doubt us'

'No, we're keeping our little secret :)'

'Yeah, we're keepin' it :)' she texted back and relaxed at her seat smiling at his words 'our little secret'. It sounded good in her mind.

**Sorry, not as long as always but at least there's Niley and Jemi out here, right? :D sorry if there's any mistakes in it :D but I'm excited to put it to you since that Niley finally got together :D**

**So what do you think about ? like it? Hate it? Tell me please**

**And thanks for the reviews…**

**Julia**** thanks… hope you enjoyed it**

**FirePrincess251****… Yeah, he didn't really to take her about the mission but it was Nick on the phone :)**

**R'Canena****… thanks so much :) hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please guys if you're reading this review it :D**


	17. Almost Busted

**Chapter 17 Almost Busted**

Nick threw his body on his bed exhausted and bored after changing his clothes. He just came home after a long day at work and it was eventful day. After relaxing he got up and went to the living room and opened the TV and flipping through the channels trying to find something exciting to watch when suddenly a pair of hands were wrapped around him. He smiled and turned his head looking at her with a huge grin.

"Hi, babe." He smiled and kissed Miley's cheek.

"Hi, am I late?" she asked and threw her purse on a chair and turned to sit next to him on the couch.

"No, I came fifteen minutes ago or so."

"Good." She said before placing a kiss on his lips. "God, can you believe it's already two months?"

"It's two months, one week, four days and twenty hours." He smiled at her.

"You're counting?" she raised an eyebrow and he smiled nodding.

"Well, I remember the important events in my life." He said. She smiled at him and looked around the apartment! _His_ apartment. Well, as you see they have been together for more than two months without anybody knowing. At first, they found it hard to see each other, since she's living with Selena and Demi and he was always with his family. But then he decided to actually use his apartment that he had a long time ago but never really moved to it.

He told his family that sometimes he wanted sometime alone for himself so; he will be in the apartment. They didn't argue or say anything about it since his mother already wanted them to depend on themselves and try living alone, but she didn't want them to be away from her because if they did, she'd be on her own in the huge house and they understood that so they didn't really move out!

Anyway, he told Miley about it and even gave her a copy of the key and she was relieved that they'd finally see each other without fearing to be pictured or recognized by someone.

"You can't put everything in its place, can you?" she frowned and got up picking a pair of socks of off the chair and looked about him disgustingly as he chuckled and she threw them at him.

"Hey," he complained still chuckling, "I always come home tired."

"Not a good excuse."

"It's my apartment. I live here not you." He said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Then what am I doing here?" she said and started walking towards the door.

"No, no, okay… I'll put everything in place." He said as if forced. She turned around smirking as she walked towards him and ruffled his hair like a kid.

"Good boy."

"Well, it's your effect." He smiled and leaned in towards her and then the doorbell rang!

"Shit, who would that be?" Miley asked her eyes widened.

"I have no idea, come on… in my room." He whispered and pushed her towards his room.

"Nick… open and see who decided to give you a visit." They heard Joe's voice saying from outside.

"Oh, God." Miley said knowing that Joe probably won't leave soon.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to make him leave quickly." He smiled at her and closed the door of his room and went towards the door and opened it to see his older brother smiling at him.

"Where were you? It took you so long to open." He said faking a pout.

"Uh-bathroom." Nick answered lying, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, what a great way to welcome your brother, when he come to visit you for the first time in your new home!" He said sarcastically and walked past him into the apartment.

"Well, hey, Joe, I missed you… what are you doing here?" Nick said playing along.

"If I had a choice I would rather be in my bed right now." Joe said fake sighing as he pressed his lips in one line, "But… mom knew you had a long day at work and wanted me to come get you some food."

"I could have ordered anything if I wanted." Nick said not convinced.

"You know mom, plus you've always been the momma's boy." He smirked knowing that this will annoy him.

"I'm not." He gritted his teeth giving Joe the satisfaction, "Anyway, is that all?" he asked.

"Not really." Joe said putting the basket of food made by his mom on a table then looking back at Nick.

"What else?"

"Relax, bro, it's not like you have any plans, do you?"

"Uh- not really." He said starting to worry.

"You told us that you don't have any."

"You know, I'm tired and need to catch some sleep."

"Well, I'm not going to be so much of a bother, you won't feel any difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to spend some time with my young brother." He said wrapping his arm around Nick's shoulder and Nick just looked at him waiting for him to continue, "You know, just one night."

"You want to spend the night here! In my place!" he said it more like a question than a sentence and Joe smiled nodding.

"Isn't that awesome? We can do whatever we want without worrying about waking anybody up. But if you need to sleep, ok, I understand."

"Yeah, totally awesome." He said, "Uh- I'm gonna go change in any other thing."

"Why? What's wrong with this?"

"You know, it's getting cold and-"

"Huh? It's pretty hot and –"

"I need to change, okay?"

"Okay, okay, as you like." Joe said putting his hands up defensively.

Nick walked towards his room and opened the door carefully and entered locking the door after him knowing that Joe will enter if he wants under any circumstances then turned around to see Miley sitting on his bed smiling.

"You heard, huh?" he asked and she nodded.

"Listen, I'll just go and tell him that he needs to leave, I'll think of any excuse."

"No, that would be plan rude, he's your brother."

"So, what we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay until he sleeps then I'll leave." She suggested.

"You don't know him, he may sleep 4 am."

"Wow." She tried to think of anything but failed.

"Listen, you could stay the night here."

"What? No."

"Why?"

"What would I tell Demi and Selena? For now, they know I'm just having a walk that could last for a while… but if I didn't return early they'll be worried."

"Okay, what about sending him to buy something and you go before he comes?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Okay, I'll go tell him." He said and turned around ready to leave when she called him and he turned around.

"You told him, you're changing." She smiled and he chuckled nodding and got off his shirt wearing another random one.

"Uh, you said you were cold." Joe said referring to Nick's sleeveless shirt.

"Yeah, but you convinced me when you said it was hot."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Oh, hey Joe, I also decided to not sleep so early, so we may chill tonight like you said… so can you go buy some things until I prepare the dinner?"

"But mom made dinner."

"Oh, yeah… but knowing you, you will need so much more than that."

"Good point, so what do you want me to get?"

"I'll go check what's missing and write them in a list for you."

"Ok." Joe agreed and Nick went to his room. "Where are you going?"

"To check on some things."

"In your room?" he asked confused.

"Yeah." He said simply shrugging and entered his room anyway.

"I'm sure he thinks you're crazy or hiding something from him." Miley said once Nick locked the door again.

"I know, but I can't help it, he put me in an awkward situation. Just showing up like that."

"Well, what are you going to make him get?"

"I don't know, and I have no idea what do I even need."

"Well, let's think about-"

"Nick, why did you lock the door?" Joe said knocking on the door.

"Uh… coming." He said and pushed Miley into the closet and closed the door before running to the door opening it.

"Why the hell did you lock the door?"

"You know just a habit; I used to lock the door in my room."

"No, you didn't… I always bragged in."

"In the last period of time I did, not my fault that you didn't come to my room."

"Okay, okay… you're really moody today."

"Oh, yeah… just a little stressed."

"Uh… come on, I'm going to write down the things we need." He said and dragged Joe towards the kitchen as he started opening the drawers and thinking hard about anything for Joe to buy even if he didn't really need them. "Here," He said handing Joe the paper of things to buy.

"All of these things are missing in your house?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." Nick shrugged.

"Why in the hell do you need sheets for beds?"

"I don't have enough." He shrugged smiling.

"Fine… I better come and find dinner is ready."

"Don't worry."

"Okay, see you soon, bro."

As soon as Joe left Nick rushed to his room and opened the closet and smiled at Miley who was starting to get bored.

"God, I actually thought about getting out and tell him everything." She said as he chuckled.

"No, if you did, you'll find Liam kidnapping you tomorrow cause Joe can't shut his mouth." He said jokingly as he chuckled.

"Wow," she said, "Well, I have to go before he comes again." She sent him an apologetic look.

"Wait." He said and took a step closer and crashed his lips into hers. She smiled kissing him back feeling the spark she felt every time he did that. Unlike Liam, there was an obvious difference between them.

"Miley?" he whispered after pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"Huh?"

"I… I love you." He let it out as she froze then instantly a huge smile took place on her face.

"You do?" she bit her lip.

"Yes."

"Me too." She said and he looked relieved as he looked in her eyes and found no doubt behind them, he knew that she meant it just like he did. And automatically before having the chance to stop himself, he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

"As much as I hate it, but I have to go." She said sighing five minutes later.

"Guess you're right." He sighed too. "Can I at least walk you to the car?" he asked and she smiled nodding. He took her hand in his and she grabbed her purse -which thankfully Joe didn't notice- and walked outside his apartment just talking and laughing together.

"So, see you soon?" he asked as he leant down to the level of her car window.

"Yeah, as soon as I can." She informed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then started the engine and started driving away after waving smiling at him.

He sighed watching her car drive down the road smiling to himself about how good things turned out between them. yes, sometimes he feel like just go to her whenever she was with Liam and grab her and kiss her in front of everyone, but he knew better than doing that. And, he also knew that likes him not Liam, that she _loves_ him.

He watched the car until it was no more seen in his sight, but his head was too occupied to notice that he should go up to his apartment again.

"What are you doing?" came Joe's voice interrupting his thoughts about Miley again. It was like he didn't want him to be with her, in reality or even just in his imagination.

"Joe, you almost gave me a heart attack." He turned around facing him.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"I- uh- was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"That you won't know the place again?" he said it more like a question.

"I know your place, Nick." He told him still the doubt look on his face.

"Well, you're Joe, I know you forget things some time." He gave an awkward chuckle.

"Ok, I'll let that slip just like I always do." Joe shook his head and entered the building.

"So, you finished dinner?" Joe asked Nick while they were in the elevator. And just then Nick remembered that he should be in his kitchen right now preparing dinner for his older brother who showed up in front of his door ruining his time with his secret girlfriend who he barely see! Yeah, he just can't forget that!

"Uh- about that… I couldn't decide on what to prepare for dinner… so can we just eat mom's food and if we needed anything more we order it?"

"I knew you wouldn't do it." He sighed, "Here, take your things." He said handing him the bags practically throwing them at him as the elevator stopped and Joe got out and went directly to the apartment leaving Nick with the bags.

"You bought everything I told you about?" Nick asked him.

"Not really." Joe smiled, "I brought the things that we'd need for tonight."

"Why?"

"First, I was way too lazy to search for them, and second I couldn't wait to spend time with my little brother." He said ruffling his hair like a kid just like Miley did a while ago as Nick groaned and silently thanked God that Miley left in the right time.

"Joe,"

"What?"

"What is the actual reason for you staying with me today?" Nick asked his brother while sitting on the couch and eating his mom's homemade dinner for him.

"I told you, I wanted to spend some time with you." He said focusing on the TV.

"Joe!" he said knowingly.

"Okay," he gave up and turned looking at him, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Life." He answered simply.

"Okay, that's weird, but I'm all ears."

"We used to tell each other everything." Joe said and Nick nodding agreeing not knowing where this conversation is going.

"Yeah,"

"And you know what, I did everything I could to find out, but I couldn't, Nick. It's the first time I fail in finding out something like that. And it's just like bothering me so much… like I would go nuts if I didn't know."

"Know what?" Nick asked impatiently.

"Who's your mystery girl." He said and Nick broke into a fit of hysterical laughs. "What? Why are you laughing? You know me."

"Joe, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said after calming down a bit.

"No, you do. I saw the look on your face, it was identical to that one you got when you liked Miley, if not more."

"It's not what you think." While finishing his sentence, his phone vibrated announcing that he has got a new message. Joe jumped catching it one second quicker than Nick, so he took the phone and opened the message…

_I missed you :) _

"Not signed, and the number is unknown. God, I'm about to actually give up." Joe said and threw the phone to Nick who smiled reading the message.

"Well, you'll have to… cause you'll never find out."

"I will." Joe said determined.

"Don't think about getting the number from my phone and call it."

"Why?"

"Because it would be a waste of time since I deleted the message." Nick shrugged as Joe tried to think of something else but failed.

"I'll find it my way."

"Joe,"

"What?"

"Is that all what you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh- not really." Joe said suddenly calm making Nick know that there's something serious he wants to talk about.

**In a Year**

"Oh, you're home early this time." Demi said when Miley entered their house.

"Yeah, missed my best friends ever."

"What about your God sister?"

"Tay." She ran over for her and engulfed her in a hug. "Of course I missed you."

"Me too, Miles."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fiancé getting ready for something about the wedding? It's next month." Taylor and Lucas has decided that five months would be a better period of time for them to get ready for the wedding, and they have already booked the church.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with my maids of honor." She gave her a look, "Don't you want to spend time with the bride?"

"Of course I do." She smiled, "Come on." She said and offered Taylor a seat and sat down next to her.

"So how's your life?"

"Good," Miley smiled widely.

"So you're happy with Liam?" Miley seemed surprised by Taylor's question as she didn't think about Liam when she replied with 'good' a moment earlier, it was just _him_.

"Yeah, he's great." She smiled again just thinking about Nick, she always thought –since she started dating Nick secretly- that it'll help if she thought about nick when she is being asked about Liam… like that she'll look more convincing.

"You were with him now?"

"No, I was just having a walk."

"Oh, ok." Taylor said exchanging a look with Demi and Selena.

"Miley, don't you think it's time to tell us what you has been hiding for two months or more now?" Demi said sighing.

"Guys, I'm not hiding –"

"Don't dare saying that you're not hiding anything, Miley, we know better than that." Demi said.

"Yeah, Miley, we can actually know what you're thinking about just from looking in your eyes. And right now you're considering telling us." Selena smirked and Miley sighed knowing it was very true.

"Well, if there's anything huge I'll tell you."

"We know, but you're acting weir lately and we're worried about you, Miles."

"Listen, you know me too well, and you know that I can't hide anything going on in my life from you. And I swear if it was just about me, I would have told you, but I can't, it's not my secret." She said truthfully, _'Not really anyway.'_ She thought.

"So, who's it about?" Selena asked as Miley gave her a look, "Okay, no questions."

"Good girl." Miley smiled.

"So, you're fine?" Taylor asked.

"What do you think? You know that smile isn't fake." She said and they smiled nodding.

"Well, okay, you win in this but promise if there's anything wrong you'll tell us."

"Of course I will, who else would I turn to except you guys."

"Okay." Selena smiled warmly.

"So, Tay… you'll be a wife next month." Miley smiled nudging her side.

"Yeah, I'm so excited." She squealed. "And, you… you have to decide right now on the dresses color, we're already late."

"Oh, ok… actually I'm gonna give up and choose blue since Miley always wins anyway." Selena said.

"But, purple will be cute." Demi pouted.

"Sorry, Dems, it's two against one." Miley said as Demi groaned.

"Fine." She said, "We'll go tomorrow."

"Okay."

Miley's day couldn't get any better; she was with Nick... yes Joe ruined their time, but she admits that it was funny just skipping from Joe in fear that he finds her, and Nick just told her that he loves her. And, now with her three best friends ever just having a good time… one thing could ruin it, a call from Liam, but she won't let that happen. And later, she got a reply for her text that she sent Nick before entering the house as they stayed texting for a while when the others weren't noticing.

She knew that Joe already knew that Nick has a girl in his mind, but he doesn't know who the girl is, so she knew that if she didn't sign the text he won't find out especially that they both delete the messages after reading them just to be safe.

**In a Year**

'Had a good time with Joe yesterday?' she texted Nick the next day while she was in her office.

'Yeah, he wasn't that annoying after all, he actually needed to talk :)' his reply came quickly.

'About what?'

'Hey, u r not the only 1 that I keep secrets for :P'

'Oh, alright :).. u alone?'

'Yeah, y?' he asked her and her reply never came as she called him and he accepted the call smiling.

"Hey, babe." He smiled and leaned back in the chair of his office relaxing.

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled, "So, you going?"

"Where?" he asked even though he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want to go to that point.

"Liam's party." She sighed.

"I don't know.. my brother are going, so I guess I'll be there."

"I just don't know why he throws these parties anyway! It's not like he finished any business or something lately. I guess, he just loves to party."

"Yeah, and it gets him more popularity." Nick smiled, "He loves that."

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, the way you told me he treats you in public and they way he treats you when you're alone… there's a difference… an obvious difference."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled to, "You know that I'll be there too."

"Yeah,"

"It's sad that we'd be in the same place, yet we won't be spending time together, I'll probably be with him, and he would be as always… gluing his hand to my waist."

"Are you trying to torture me?" Nick groaned.

"No, it's affecting me too."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed but smiled, "Hey, don't be so close to him… I mean I don't want to see make out sessions."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, it's just that I know he's dangerous." He said making it obvious that he's lying… but in purpose.

"Yeah, sure." She gave a laugh.

"No, seriously, I wouldn't like to see that."

"I know, I know… I don't like doing that either."

"Miley," she heard Demi calling her name before opening the door and entering and Miley suddenly moved the phone away from her ear.

"Yes, Demi?"

"Aren't you going with us? We're going to buy the dresses, remember?" Demi said as Miley rolled her eyes.

"I remember, Demi. Give me one second." She said and Demi nodded and left the office.

"You're going to buy the dresses for Taylor's wedding?" Nick asked as he felt her putting the phone back to her ears.

"Yeah, I finally won and we're getting blue dresses." She laughed.

"I knew you'd win" he smiled, "And I know you'll look gorgeous in any color."

"You just can't stop the flirty side of you, can you?" she laughed.

"Nope, it runs through my blood." He chuckled, "Now go, they'll kill you if you didn't go."

"Oh, you're right. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." He said and they hung up with the same smile on their faces.

"Let's go." She said as she got out of her office only to face Selena, Demi and Taylor who came to take them shopping.

"Liam?" Taylor asked as they were walking away.

"Huh?"

"The one you were calling."

"Oh, yeah." She said giving a smile.

"Is Brandi coming Miles?" Demi asked her.

"I guess, she's leaving the kids at my parents… they said they wanted to spend some time with them." she answered. "I'm gonna call her when we start the drive."

"Okay."

Then her phone vibrated telling her that she has got a new message… from a number that her phone didn't recognize, but her heart knew all too well…

'Seriously, Miles, be careful, he's a serial killer.' She sighed as she read the message and typed a reply.

'I know, but I have u n my friends, that's all I need :)'

'I don't wanna lose u'

'u won't… don't worry, I'm not gonna be stuck to him all the time ;)'

'u better not :)'

**Sooo, what do you think about that? I figured that I made it all Niley when I finished, hope it wasn't boring! But, there will be about the other later… so, what do you think Joe talked to Nick about? And now, you know –or almost know- about Liam. **

**So, Liam is a party guy… what do you think will happen there? Cause sure it won't pass smoothly ;) Drama is near :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really means a lot to me… **

**R'Canena****… thanks, hope you loved that one too :D:D**

**FirePrincess251****… well, you almost did, cause the whole 'he's serial killer' thing is not all :D but I gave you a heads up :)**

**Julia****… thanks a lot :D hope you enjoyed this as well ;)**

**jobrodemisemiselena****… don't worry, they'll get together, they just need some time :D:D thanks for reviewing :)**

**Lalalalalaurel****… thanks, so here's an update :D and don't worry, your stories are good, just give them some time for people to review :) I've already checked one of them :)**

**fallingstar2008****… thank you so much, hope you liked it :D**


	18. A Terrible Party

**Chapter 18 A Terrible Party**

"I don't get why you didn't go shopping for the dresses earlier?" Brandi complained.

"We were going the week after the proposal, but we figured we have five months. And since then we had a lot going on, sometimes drama, sometimes business, sometimes just busy." Taylor answered.

"Why didn't you design them then?"

"For the same reason, Brand." Miley answered, "Busy, busy, busy."

"Ok. Oh, look, that'll look great with you, Sel." Brandi pointed at a blue knee-length dress, sleeveless on one shoulder and the other has small thin blue flowers connected to each other.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Demi agreed and Miley nodded with Taylor.

"Try it, Sel." Miley said and they all entered the store and after a while Selena was standing in front of them with the dress which looked like it was made for her.

"You look gorgeous." Miley gushed.

"That's the one, Sel." Taylor said smiling as Demi and Brandi nodded all have the same look of admiration.

"I love it too." Selena smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. "So, one's done and three to go." She said referring to Demi, Miley and Brandi. Taylor has asked Brandi to be a maid of honor but she told her that she's going to be pretty busy and won't be able to help much which will make her feel guilty besides that three bride's maids are already enough.

Three hours later they were all done buying their dresses except Taylor of course who will have a whole day of shopping to find the perfect dress... if not few days so she find the dress she's dreaming about.

"Wow, a long day… but it worth it." Brandi said.

"Yeah, I love my dress." Miley agreed with her sister… she remembered the blue tight dress with the triangle of diamonds on the chest and the upper part that was around the neck.

"Actually, you looked gorgeous, Liam will go crazy." Taylor told her.

"Not only Liam." Selena mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Selena smiled a smile that told Miley that she's lying… but she didn't question knowing that she won't like the answer.

"No, what do you mean?" Finally her stubbornness got the best of her and she asked.

"I think that Nick still likes you."

"Oh, God… not right now, Sel. When everything is okay." Miley said sounding upset.

"Okay, I was just saying."

"Doesn't he have a girl?" she said.

"How do you know that?"

"Joe. He always complains about him not knowing that girl whenever he calls Demi or me or even you."

"She's right, you know." Demi said.

"Miles, are you coming with us?" Brandi asked ending their conversation as they reached the car.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't seen mom and dad for a while." She smiled. "Are you two coming?" she asked Demi and Selena.

"Why not? I missed your parents along with Chris and Silvia." Demi said.

"Yeah, me too." Selena said.

"Great, so, let's go." Miley said as she entered their car and Taylor went with Brandi in Brandi's car.

"Miley." Tish exclaimed engulfing her daughter in a huge hug. "How's everything?"

"I'm fine, mom."

"Are you over all the drama?"

"Yup, it's all over." She smiled a smile that made her mother know that everything is okay and that she can get through her problems.

"Glad you worked everything out."

"You know me, mom." She smiled then they entered and just spent time together as a happy family as they already consider Demi and Selena a part of the family.

**In a Year**

"So, you sure it's okay with you?" Kevin asked Nick who nodded fixing his outfit in the mirror before Liam's party.

"Yes, Kev, for the thousand's time, it's fine."

"I actually love that party. He said in the invitation that we don't have to wear formal clothes, just casual." Joe said smiling. "Haven't gone to a party like that since like high school."

"Yeah, me too." Jacob agreed buttoning up his shirt leaving the two upper buttons.

"Let's go." Kevin said as they just followed him out along with his wife who has been waiting for them to finish.

"Nick, are you really-" Kevin started again.

"Kevin, why the hell won't I be okay with going to a party?" Nick said annoyed.

"Because it's Liam's… and you hate him." Kevin said slowly while driving the car.

"I don't hate him anymore."

"He moved on, you know… there's a girl on his mind… just if I can know who she's." Joe said as Nick smirked at him.

"Oh, yeah, you're talking about that a lot, Joe." Jacob chuckled. "By the way, why are you refusing to tell him, Nick?"

"'Cause, it's nothing serious… and I don't know if it'll ever be. But if became, I'm gonna tell you."

"Okay, I don't understand your point of view, but as you like." Jacob told him.

"I'm not giving up yet." Joe mumbled.

Few minutes later they were in front of Liam's hotel again where he's been holding the party. Nick scanned the place with his eyes searching for the familiar faces of the girls, especially one of them.

"Hey, Joe, your new best friend is over there." Nick smiled nodding with his head towards the direction he saw the girls at.

"Oh, let's go and say hi." Danielle said while Jacob was already on his way there to be with his girlfriend making Nick jealous of him… because he could actually be with his girlfriend. They walked over to them to see them with Taylor and Lucas talking but stopped to great their new company.

"Hey, girls." Danielle said as she pulled them all in a hug, 'And Lucas." She chuckled noticing his presence.

"Hey, how are you all?" Taylor started.

"Great."

"So, where's the owner of the party?" Joe asked looking at Miley.

"Coming, you know he likes to be late." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you come with him? You should be his date." Danielle asked.

"Well, I preferred to come with my friends, besides in the parties, he's usually busy with some business things I mean the reason of his parties is the business."

"Oh," Danielle nodding understanding.

"Why don't we sit somewhere?" Selena suggested and they chose one of the big tables and sat all together.

"So, how's Tom?" Demi asked Kevin and Danielle.

"He's great, he's making me crazy, but no child doesn't." Kevin said.

"Hey, your mom said that he's just like you when you were younger."

"No, he's more like Joe when it comes to being crazy, and he took my eyes, your shape of face and your nose." Kevin corrected her.

"Didn't he take anything of you or you, Nick?" Selena asked first looking at Jacob and then at Nick at the last part.

"His hair is more like mine." Jacob said, "But they don't agree." He whispered the last part.

"And his charming part is from me for sure." Nick said cockily.

"Charming? He's still three." Demi said while Miley was smiling at his sentence but looking at her phone pretending she wasn't focusing in their conversation.

"Yeah, but the girls like him… and the three of you are proving that." Nick said looking at them.

"Hey, we love all the kids." Selena said and Miley shook her head giving a sarcastic chuckle.

"Still, he took that from me."

"And me." Joe said.

"But it's more like mine."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Stop." Kevin said, "God, when we're done with you fighting with the girls, you fight with each other?" he said and they all laughed, as Nick took the chance and glanced over at Miley. She was wearing a tight short red dress. He tried his best not to smile her, or talk to her. But after a while he sent her a text message when everybody was chatting.

'U look gorgeous ;)' she smiled reading his message, but didn't type the reply so they won't notice; she just sent him a quick smile.

"Hi, babe." Strong arms which belonged to Liam were wrapped around her body from behind as he moved one of them to make her look at him and he placed a kiss on her lips. Everybody was there but Liam noticed that she was forced to kiss him back.

"Are you all enjoying the party?" he asked after pulling away.

"Yeah, it's great… thanks for the invitation." Kevin said.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Lucas said.

"You're welcome." Liam smiled, "Hey, Nick. Haven't seen you for a while." He said holding Miley closer to him as if trying to make him jealous.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Hey, I noticed you're grabbing onto her shoulder really tight… don't you think it hurts?" he said with a sarcastic smiled that made Liam annoyed knowing he didn't care. But the truth is he-Nick- was a good actor.

"Come on, why don't you go all dance? It's getting crowded." He suggested ignoring Nick's comment. And as soon as they nodded and before they even reply he pulled Miley towards the dance floor and started dancing with her. And soon, they also started dancing… after ten minutes, Nick found himself with just Joe and Demi on the table.

"I don't know why she's going out with that jerk." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Joe agreed looking at them dancing and suddenly Liam pulled Miley in a long kiss. Nick just looked away not wanting to see it, but he felt a sudden anger towards Miley!

After few songs, they started to come back… Kevin and Danielle were the first to return followed by Miley as Liam had to talk about some business.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Miley said as she sat down on her chair.

"No, it's because you have been dancing like a dancing freak!" Demi said.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Nick announced standing up and for some reason Miley didn't feel good about the tone he used.

After a few minutes when he didn't come back, she stood up saying that she'll bring some drink and left them searching about him… she found him at the bar talking to some girl while waiting for his drink to be served for him. She walked over next to him and ordered a drink too.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my drink." He said not even looking at her.

"With her?"

"What? You can do whatever you want and I can't?" he said adding a sarcastic chuckle at the end.

"What? Nick, you know what it's all about." she said quietly not wanting to get attention on them.

"I remember that… just like I remember telling you not to be so close to him."

"First, he's supposed to be my boyfriend in front of everyone, so it's normal to have few dances with him, but it's not like I even wanted to. And second-"

"Really?" he interrupted her, "You didn't want to? Didn't seem like that when you was kissing him with passion out there."

"Kissing him with passion? Nick, he kissed me…and it would have been weird if I pushed him away… I'm supposed to like him."

"And I'm supposed to be the one who you're in love with."

"You're." she said starting to lose her coolness as time passes.

"I don't think so. You seemed happier dancing with him."

"I thought you were getting mature, Nick. When you came here, you knew I'm supposed to act like I like him if not in love with him… we talked about that last night. And besides, that's what he wanted… he wanted to make you jealous because he knew you like me… I can't believe you fell for that."

"I'm not being jealous… I'm just angry that you're getting closer to him… he's a fucking hitman. He kills people for money… people who haven't done anything to him… so what would he do if he knew you're trying to get him in jail?" he hissed making sure that she's the only one who'd hear him.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do, Nick. I'm supposed to get closer to him to get the papers which will get him there. And he won't know if you stopped telling me about it in public." She glared at him.

"You didn't see me yelling that for everybody to hear, did you? And we also spoke about you not being that close to him, he'll hurt you, Miley."

"You're just being jealous."

"I'm not… I'm… I'm worried that he'd know about it if you were close to him."

"Either ways, Nick, you knew about it from the very first. You knew I'll have to be so close to him… but you also knew that I don't like him… you know it's just you… and you agreed with it, and I thought you knew what you were doing."

"I did."

"I don't think so… the way you're talking with me right now, only means that you don't understand how serious this is… you probably thought it was a game, being together without telling anybody. You liked that game, Nick."

"Miley, do you realize what you're saying?"

"I think it's you who don't realize what we both are saying! Go now, but don't call me until you make up your mind, weather you want to continue this, whatever this is or not." She said and turned around with her drink in her hand and just walked around in the party not wanting to get back to the table.

Watching her walk away after what she just said made him regret the fight that he just had with her. But he couldn't just go and apologize right now; he knew she was right… he had to make up his mind, but not to figure out if he want to continue their relationship or not because he was sure that he wants to, but to know he acted like that!

He sighed walking away with his drink and back to the table.

"Hey, Nick, since you were getting a drink, haven't you seen Miley?" Selena asked him

"No, why?"

"We just wanted to tell her something." Demi replied, they had worrying looks on their faces mixed with some anger.

"Let's go find her." Selena said as she stood up with Demi and left.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Danielle said and followed them leaving the three brothers and their cousin on the table as Taylor was still dancing with Lucas.

Nick was confused about what was all that about, but he shrugged it off… he was concerned about the fight that he just had with her.

"I knew he wasn't good." Joe said and shook his head.

"Yeah, but we advised her a lot. And she didn't listen to us." Jacob said.

"Guys, she likes him, of course she won't listen." Kevin said and Nick felt like the dumb who doesn't understand anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little annoyed.

"We saw Liam kissing a girl." Joe explained.

'Oh, God.' Nick thought to himself 'Now, they'll tell her and she'll have to break up with him or at least have a fight' the thought ran through his mind trying to find a solution, but at the end he figured that Liam will get any lame excuse or just deny it and she'll have to pretend like she believed him so the mission won't be ruined.

And that thought made him jealous again, because she'll have to forgive him for kissing a girl, while they had a fight when he was talking to a girl, yes that wasn't the reason of the fight, but it sue made her angrier, and he won't be forgiven easily about what he said!

Jealous. He was jealous, he just didn't want to admit it, but he was. Really jealous too.

Selena, Demi, and Danielle walked through the crowd trying to find Miley until they found her walking aimlessly in a quiet side of the place, so they took their way over to her.

"Hi, Miles, what are you doing?"

"Just walking around, you know, getting in the party mood." She said sipping from the glass in her hands.

"Wasn't the few dances you had with Liam enough for you to get in the party mood?"

"It was just dancing." She giggled.

"What are you drinking?" Demi asked her.

"Juice."

"Are you sure it's not alcohol?"

"No, it's not." She said with a frown, "Why are you here anyway?"

"We were trying to find you." Selena said

"Why?"

"Geez, you were late, Miley." Danielle said as she nodded. The three of them looked at each other trying to decide on how to tell her..

"Miley," Demi started.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk with you about something."

"I don't want to talk about anything right now, Dems."

"It's important."

"It can wait."

"But-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about anything. Let's dance the four of us."

"Miley-"

"I want to have some fun with you, guys."

"But-"

"Please." She was almost begging them, making them wonder if she already saw him too. She was sure different. She looked a little down, but she tried not to show it. But them being her friends, it was hard for them not to notice.

"Fine." Demi was the first one to give up.

"Demi." Selena said.

"Let's just have some fun right now, and we'll talk later… tonight, I promise I'll listen to you tonight."

"Ok," Selena sighed.

The four of them stepped on the dance floor and started moving according to the music and minutes later they were laughing happily together.

Half an hour later, Selena and Danielle returned back to the table as Demi and Miley were at the bathroom fixing their makeup.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Taylor asked them as she was finally back with Lucas and she knew what happened. Danielle and Selena both shook their heads sighing.

"She said she doesn't want to talk about anything." Danielle explained.

"She said she'll listen to us tonight at home." Selena completed.

"But she wasn't fine."

"Yeah." Selena agreed with Danielle. Hearing the last lines, Nick snuck down in his chair knowing it was probably because of him.

"There's something wrong then." Taylor said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah." Selena nodded.

"Do you think she saw him too?" Kevin asked.

"That's the most possible thing." Selena said. Then Demi came with a frown and sat down.

"Where's Miley?" Joe asked her.

"She ran to Liam." Demi said annoyed.

"Ran to him?" Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she saw him looking at her smiling and she he waved at her to go to him, so she said be right back and walked before I could stop her. I tried to follow her but she just disappeared at the crowd."

"Demi, we have to tell her tonight." Selena said.

"Yeah, of course."

"Nick?" Joe called his brother after a while.

"Yes?" he replied tiredly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." He answered.

"What's wrong?"

"A terrible headache."

"Do you want to go home?"

"That would be a lot better." He said as if he was waiting for someone to tell him that.

"Okay, will you be okay by yourself or do you want me to come with you?" Kevin asked him.

"No, I'll be fine." He said and stood up, "See you later, guys." He said and walked away exiting the place.

"This night is going crazy." Demi commented.

"Yeah, it's Liam's party, what do you expect, it's won't pass smoothly and easily." Kevin said.

"You have a point." She said.

"What would have happened if he didn't just appear in our life?" Joe said.

"A lot." Demi said, "We would have been still enemies can't stand each other, but I'm not sure about Jacob and Selena."

"Miley would have been single with no confusion." Taylor said.

"Nick wouldn't have fallen for her." Joe said.

"We wouldn't be here." Danielle said and they all chuckled.

"Let's get out of that mood." Joe said after a while, "Everything will be okay."

"What do you want us to do?" Lucas said quietly.

"God, don't be so pessimistic. They'll tell her tonight and everything will be okay, what are we worrying about now?" Joe said as no one replied not finding a good convincing answer. "Let's just go dancing." He said and they seemed hesitated.

"He's right." Taylor said, "Don't worry about Miley. She's tough."

"Come on then. This is a party were supposed to be having fun." Joe said and stood up and they all did too and headed towards the dance floor except for him and Demi. "Uh, I didn't think about that when I suggested." He said and she laughed.

"Typical you."

"Well, are you going to sit here or dance?"

"No, sit here, you're a bad dancer."

"Who said anything about me dancing with you?"

"You."

"I didn't."

"But you meant that."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're predictable."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, Joseph, you're."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop irritating me. I'm stupid for ever thinking about dancing with you."

"So you thought about dancing with me."

"Shut up, please, can't you just stop?"

"No." she shrugged and they just looked at each other for a while then broke into laughers about their childish acting.

"See? I told you they would too." Selena told Jacob while dancing and looking at laughing Joe and Demi.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Jacob, honey, the way they just fought and annoyed each other. It was obvious that they have something special."

"You said that about Nick ad Miley too. Look where they are now."

"Trust me, they still have feelings for each other."

"Really?" he said sarcastically not believing her, "Miley's dating and Nick has a mystery girl."

"Exactly. A mystery girl."

"So, are you saying that this girl is… Miley?" he said and chuckled about how ridicules that sounded.

"No, of course not, she would have told us. Plus Miley wouldn't cheat on Liam. But, my point is that you can't judge and say he moved on until you see him with the girl."

"Ok, that's nick, what about Miley?"

"I saw her with Liam. She doesn't seem like really liking him."

"Then why she's with him?"

"Because she thinks she likes him."

"How's that possible?"

"You don't know her like I do. So, shut up and listen to me."

"Yes ,sir."

"Good boy." She said and smiled up at him.

Once in his room, Nick threw himself on his bed and huffed in annoyance. He didn't' go to his apartment that day. He didn't find a point to, he just wanted to relax and he knew if he went there, he would have to do more than in his house where there's servants. He wasn't the person who depended on the servants in everything but this time, he was really tired.

Not just physically tired, but also emotionally. Okay, now he knows why he was angry, he had a mixture of being protective about his girlfriend from that killer and being jealous of him for being able to kiss her, hold her hand, even talk to her whenever he wanted while she doesn't like him, but him-Nick- can't do that even though he knows that they both _love_ each other.

Soon, he felt his head throbbing hardly from all the thoughts he had running through it at the same time, so he just fell asleep from tiredness. But without finding a way to say what he wanted to say to Miley!

Next day, he woke up, stretched, and got out of his bed and sighed remembering he still has to find a way to apologize to Miley.

He walked to the bathroom, had his shower then went downstairs and sat on the table where they were about to have breakfast.

"You already woke up? I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed tired yesterday." His mother said when she saw him.

"I'm fine, mom." He mumbled and started eating along with them. Suddenly, Danielle's ringtone started playing as she excused herself and got up to answer.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Joe whispered to him as he was sitting next to him.

"Yes, Joe. Just the headache hadn't fully disappeared."

"Just take aspirin."

"I will."

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked in worry as they both looked at him to see that he was speaking to Danielle who just came back with a worried look on her face.

"Miley." She said and suddenly his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched waiting for what's coming next.

"What about her?" Denise asked with worry too.

"Demi just called me. Miley never came home last night." She said and their eyes widened, as Nick felt like he was missing something.

"Why didn't they leave with her last night?" he asked trying not show the worry that was eating him inside.

"Nick, we never saw her after you left, but she left Demi and Selena a message with a body guard."

"What message?"

"It was something like 'Dems, Sel, you can leave without me, I'll be back soon, but you know my new habit… having random walks that could last :) Love, Miley'." Joe said.

'Her new habit? Random walks that could last? That was what she was saying to them whenever she was going to meet me' Were Nick's thought.  
_

_Uh-oh where is Miley? :P what do you think about that?_

_A lot happened and is about to happen ;) but where do you think she is? And what do you think about the fight? Liam? Tell me :D_

_Btw… how do you think Liam will know about their secret?_

_So, I decide to focus a little on In a Year since that I love it and it's about to end :( I have the next chapter written and I guess it will be 20 chapters which I most likely will finish today (It's the fourth day I say that I'm gonna finish it today. Lol)_

_So, thanks to my amazing reviewers…_

_**R'Canena**__… yes they're in love but they had a fight. Hope you liked that and thanks :D_

_**jobrodemisemiselena**__… you kinda guessed it right this time :D what do you expect Liam to do when he knows the secret?_

_**Lalalalalaurel**__… you are welcome, your story is really good :D:D hope you liked this chapter :)_

_**FirePrincess251**__… he did :) but Liam didn't really do that :D hope you enjoyed it_

_**Julia**__… yes he did :D:D… hope you liked this, and thanks for the review :)_

_**jamielou167**__… thank you so much… hope you liked that one :D_

_so, tell me all what you think about this one :D and like I said I have the next one ready to post and the last chapter will be done soon :D_


	19. Secrets Released

**Chapter 19 Secrets Released**

"So, you haven't seen her since she…" Nick said as his voice trailed off at the end of the sentence not being able to complete it from the thoughts that rushed through his mind and the realizations that he was hitting.

"Since we were dancing all together. And then she went with Demi to the restroom, then with Liam." Danielle completed it for him as his hand automatically grabbed his phone from his pocket and he dialed her number.

"It's turned off, Nick, do you think they haven't thought about that?" Danielle frowned annoyed, but he ignored her pressing his phone to his ear, and didn't move it until he made sure it was turned off.

"Fuck." He exclaimed standing up throwing his phone away and banged his hands on the table. The others all looked at him confused not knowing what's that all about.

"What's wrong?" Kevin was the first to ask.

"She's' in danger." He managed to get out still trying to get the whole picture in his mind.

"How do you know that?" Joe frowned. Yes, it wasn't regular for her to just disappear and turn her phone off, but still, she might be somewhere and her phone is broken or something.

"She's with Liam, and in danger." He said when he put the pieces together and was sure that Liam knew about her. He probably saw them fighting and maybe knew what the fight was about, so he knew that Miley is on a mission. So, he kidnapped her to get rid of her and know about the policeman that is after him. But if Liam knew all that… it only means that he knows that Nick knows about his dirty business. So, he'll try to get him too.

"Liam?" they were all had the same confused look, "God, Nick, what's wrong with you? This is not the time for sick jokes."

"I'm not joking." He yelled.

"Liam is her boyfriend, yes he was cheating on her yesterday, but she didn't do anything to him, she likes him."

"Liam is not her boyfriend." he said annoyed as they all looked at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Liam is not her boyfriend?" Joe shook his head not understanding.

"Not for her anyway."

"Nick, what's wrong with you? You don't even speak to her, how-"

"I _am_ her boyfriend." He finally said leaving them with dropped jaws.

"Nick, you're going crazy, we need to find Miley. We'll talk about your crush on her later just-: Kevin stated calmly after a while.

"I'm not lying. Liam kidnapped her. You don't know what I do. Liam kidnapped her and if we didn't hurry he might kill her." He said and tried to get out of the door but Joe stopped him.

"Ok, why the hell would he do that?"

"That's his job. Now, get out of my way I need to call someone." Nick said as he grabbed his phone that was away on the floor after he threw it away and flipped throw the names and stopped on George's name.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice answering the phone.

"Hey, can I speak to George, please?"

"Sorry, but he's not here. He got a call from a friend of his… there's some gang or something… who are you anyway?"

"Do you know if I can find him? There's someone in danger."

"Sorry, but when he goes in missions like that he doesn't get any calls except on his work phone."

"Can you give me the number?"

"I told you, he's not going to answer until it's something about his current mission. Besides he may not hear the ringtone, or maybe he put it on silent. It's dangerous out there." She said starting to get annoyed, "Want me to tell him something?"

"Yes, please, tell him that Miley's in danger… and to call me as soon as he can." He said pleadingly.

"Okay," she said as her annoyed tone disappeared sensing the worry in his voice.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Nick."

"Okay, Nick, I don't know the whole story, but Miley will be okay." She said and smiled.

"I hope." He said, "Thanks again."

"Any time."

"I can't just stay here and don't do anything about it." He shook his head and turned around facing them to see the confused look on all of their faces.

"Who the hell is George? And what the hell is going on, Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, Liam is not a good guy. But I don't know if I can tell you the whole truth."

"Nick you should tell us, according to you, Miley's' in danger and we need to know what kind of danger." Denise said.

"Don't you think that Selena, Demi and Taylor deserve to know too?" he sighed trying to get out of it at least for a while so he'll have some time to think.

"I'll call them and invite them here." Danielle said.

"No, it's better if we went to them."

"Why?"

"It's just better." Nick said. He knew that there's no difference but maybe if he went there he'd find something in Miley's things that could tell where Liam could hide and escape.

"Then let's go." Kevin said and picked his car keys and Joe did the same. They all went out even Denise was worried and wanted to know what's going on and make sure Miley's okay.

Nick went with Joe and the others all entered Kevin's car and they called Jacob to go too as he was at his place. They left Tom with the servants knowing that they all love him.

"Joe, I'm driving." Nick said and snatched the keys from him.

"What the difference?"

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling."

Halfway through the ride, Nick's phone rang and Joe picked it up and told him that it's George. Nick suddenly stopped the car and took the phone to answer.

"Hey, George, thanks God you called me back soon."

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"Miley's missing since yesterday."

"What? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I just knew this morning. Listen, it's a long story, where are you?"

"I'm at the police station."

"Ok, I'm coming now." Nick said hanging up as changed the direction of the car.

"Where are you going, Nick?" Joe asked him.

"Police station, George came back and he's the one who will help us."

"Okay, can you please tell me now what's going on?" Joe said and Nick sighed.

"Miley knew that Liam is a hitman by accident. She told the police. George told her to get closer to him. Liam asked her at the same day I did. She refused my date so she can get closer to Liam but she liked me. After a while she called me and told me the truth. We started dating with nobody knows. We had a fight yesterday at the party. Liam knew what she's up to but I don't know how. He kidnapped her and might kill her if we didn't hurry." Nick said using short sentences.

"Liam is a hitman?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"You and Miley were dating?"

"Yeah."

"She was your secret girl?"

"Yeah."

"Liam kidnapped her?"

"God, Joe, yes." Nick said, "Stop the questions."

"One more question… what if Liam knew you know too?"

"He most likely does."

"What if that car following us belongs to him?"

"What? What ca-" Nick started but stopped when he looked in the mirror to see a white car speeding behind them. he made a stupid move trying to get away from them, so they noticed that he knew they were after him and started their tried to hit his car.

The car got closer crashing to Joe's car as Nick raised the speed getting away from them and started passing through the cars and getting into random streets until they disappeared from behind them. but now Nick and Joe were far away from the police station. And who knows if they tried to go there again they might see the car again. So Nick called George and told him to meet him at Miley's apartment.

"You know, that's so crazy." Joe said.

"I know." Nick said and allowed a smile to appear on his lips remembering the times that he had with Miley.

"Do you like her?"

"No, I love her, Joe."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear those words from you."

"Neither did I."

Soon they reached the girls' house and found everybody else there. They all waited for Nick to explain everything to them.

"Where the hell did you go?" Kevin asked them.

"We were about to die, bro." Nick shrugged simply.

"What?" Denise asked with the same confused look that had been on their faces since Nick started babbling about Miley being in danger. And now they all had the same look except for Joe who started to explain everything to them while Nick was gazing at his phone every once and a while waiting for it to ring with George on the other line. But he also talked telling them a few details every once and a while.

"I knew something was wrong." Demi said with tears streaming down her face. The tears that she, Selena, Taylor and even Danielle and Denise had of worry about Miley and now Nick.

Then the door knocked and Nick didn't open until he made sure it was George, "Guys, that's George." He introduced them all to each other.

"So, Nick, why wasn't you with her when she disappeared? I thought you were going to the party too." George asked him getting straight to the point.

"We fought last night." Nick sighed and told him everything that happened between them at the party not leaving a single detail. Who knows, they might need any small detail to be the key to find her.

"Excuse me, but if you know Liam's business, why didn't you put him in jail?" Selena asked.

"We had no proof, that's why we needed her, to get us some paper." George answered. "Her phone is switched off, right?" he asked and they all nodded.

"If I just knew it was her." George said shaking his head after a while.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, that's where I was when you called me, I got a call telling me that the car that we sent after Liam had disappeared and not answering. But they said that he was running away. I went with my team to find what happened. And he just destroyed their car and there's not a single evident on what direction they took." George explained.

"Where did you find the car?" Kevin asked him.

"On the other side of town, they were almost out of it."

"Well, then he took her outside, in some abandoned place."

"We assumed that he already knew about them and was trying to just drag them somewhere where he could get rid of them, because he surprised them and us by attacking."

Sorry, sir, but I don't think so. I think he was already going there cause as you said that part is quite and he could easily know that this car was following him." Demi spoke.

"But the chances are small to know where they headed."

"But we can't just sit here and wait for him to let us know where he's, can we? Nick yelled at him.

"Yes, but we don't want to waste time in something useless."

"It's not useless, trying to find her isn't useless, George. The only mistake she did was helping you, and that's how you repay her?"

"Alright, Nick." He said and started to give orders to search around the city.

"I'm coming with you." Nick said.

"No, you're not, he knows about you and if you came you might just be a struggle in our way, cause if he got you, we'd be in trouble." George said firmly, "You all stay here; especially you, Nick, and I'll tell you if anything happened." He ordered and left without waiting for them to reply.

"So, she was cheating on Liam the whole time?" Jacob asked Nick remembering the conversation he had with Selena just the day before, "With you?"

"She didn't' consider it cheating, seeing that she doesn't like him and he doesn't deserve her to be faithful for him." Nick explained defending Miley.

"She has a point." Demi said.

"No," Selena argued, "She shouldn't have cheated on him anyway; I mean what if he really liked her? And she should have told us."

"Sel, I understand you, but I don't agree." Taylor said, "Listen, she hated Liam for what he's doing to the point that she didn't care about him, and I have to admit that you both are good actors, it never crossed our minds that you're together." Taylor said the last part looking at Nick who smiled a small smile.

"And second, I know why she told him and not us." Taylor completed.

"Why?" Selena asked.

"I tell you," Demi said, "Did you see her case when she fought with Nick over her not saying yes to going out with him? And we were with her, and like we know she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it. But when it got serious, she wanted to make everything fine and the most one she had a problem with because of that was Nick." Demi explained and Selena knew well that she was right.

Then the house phone rang and they all stared at it ringing in silence not wanting to answer it. Finally, Joe made a move and answered it…

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, I'm Liam Ryan, isn't that Miley's house?" the caller said and Joe's eyes widened and he moved the receiver away from his ear for a second and covered it with his hand and told them that it was him. Nick suddenly got up and rushed to his side and motioned for him to speak and for the others to stay in their places.

"Yeah, I'm Joe, Joe Gray." Joe said slowly trying surprised to see Liam calling… he fucking kidnapped her!

"Oh, I didn't know you're dating Demi." Liam chuckled.

"I'm not… I'm just visiting."

"Oh… so, can I speak to Miley?" again Joe was surprised and Nick narrowed his eyes hearing him saying that as he was gluing his ear to the receiver so he hears with Joe.

"Actually, Miley is not here." He answered and allowed a bit of worry to appear in his voice.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" Liam asked sensing the worry in his voice.

"She didn't come back yesterday1"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, "Why didn't she return with her friends, Demi and Selena? Aren't they her best friends?"

"It was her request for them to go home alone."

"God, her phone is switched off." Liam huffed. "Have you called the police yet?"

"No… we're waiting for her… if she didn't show up soon we-"

"Waiting for what? She's missing since yesterday… I'm going to look for her." He said angrily and hung up.

"What an idiot!" Nick said shaking his head.

"I was afraid to say something stupid." Joe said.

"No, you did good." Nick told him.

"What did he want?" Lucas asked them as they told them the details of Liam's sudden call.

"That means that he doesn't know her place." Taylor said.

"Are you kidding? That proves that she's with him. He did that so if we tried to suspect him, we'll be confused." Nick said.

"But, Nick, we still don't have a clue on where she exactly went; I mean she could be just somewhere away." Kevin said.

"Then why is her phone switched off? What about the car that was about to kill us? Why did he call?" Joe pointed out as there was silence for a while.

"Why not assume that he heard your fight yesterday, but never got the chance to kidnap her and she really left by herself? And now, he's searching for her and you to revenge." Selena said breaking the silence.

"Again, where would she be if she wasn't with him?" Demi said.

"I don't know, maybe she had time to think about everything that happened yesterday… I mean, her fight with Nick, and the kiss that we still don't know if she knows about or not." Selena said.

"Why would she care about him kissing another girl?" Nick said.

"I don't mean it like that, but maybe she wanted to think about what to react when we tell her… and how to treat him… I mean it could have ruined the whole mission." Selena said knowing he got annoyed by the last sentence.

"Anyway, if I wasn't sure that she is with him, I wouldn't have said anything." Nick said.

"What about the call?" Lucas said.

"Now, he got what he wants… he wants to make us not suspect him and doubt the information we have." Nick said, "Now, who did he convince?" he asked them.

"I don't know anything anymore." Taylor shook her head and started crying again. "I just want my sister back." She sobbed as Lucas pulled her in a comforting hug.

"I believe that she's with him." Joe said.

"I don't know, we don't have an evident on that." Kevin said quietly.

"Joe… the number… let's see where he called from." Nick pointed out as he and Joe rushed to the phone in excitement and hope which faded quickly seeing that he called from his office.

"His office number." Joe said in disappointment, "That guy is really smart."

"Nick," Demi said as if she found something.

"Yes?"

"Call George. Tell him to send someone to watch and follow Liam from his office." She said.

"You're right." He said and quickly called George and told him that Liam called… George told him that he is going to send someone to watch him. When Nick asked about if they found anything that could lead to Miley's place George's answer with negative.

"We will find her." George said but even him was not sure… he had no idea how they will find her.

"I hope, George." Nick said sadly, "I really do."

**In a Year**

"You're genius." Fiona –Liam's secretary- whispered to Liam.

"I know, babe."

"But what if they put some of their men around the company here? How will you get to her again?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" he gave a sarcastic smile, "There's someone who looks like me will leave the company half an hour later and enter my limo and go on his way and then he'll get rid of them."

"And you?"

"You mean us… you're coming with me… well, we will leave ten minutes after him… but in my helicopter."

"Liam, you're really genius. You really thought about everything."

"I have to." He shrugged, "And when we arrive there, we'll wake he… that bitch will know what she has gotten herself into.

"Why won't you just kill her? Don't tell me you've fallen for her." Liam laughed about her words and shook his head.

"You still don't understand me well, honey. I'm keeping her to bring her lover boy too and to know who's trying to get the papers to put me in jail… I mean which policeman."

"Are you going to kill all of those?"

"What do you think?" he smiled at her.

"Really?"

"We'll see about that later."

A while later, one of Liam's body guards knocked on his door, "Mr. Ryan… the helicopter is ready." He informed him.

"Everything went as planned?"

"Yes, sir. He left ten minutes ago and some cars moved after him as you expected."

"Some cars? Oh, they really want to find her." He said sarcastically. "We'll see who wins. Come on, babe." He said and took Fiona's hand leading her to the roof of his hotel where his helicopter was as they both climbed in. Minutes later, they were out of the city and was landing in front of a small put expensive looking house with high walls around it blocking the view from its inside, which consisted of a beautiful garden and a small pool.

"She's up yet?" Liam asked the guard that was standing outside a room where he knew Miley was.

"Yes, and she tried to scream and kick as usual but we stopped her."

"Good, so, she's tied up now?"

"Yes, sir, and she can't speak too." He said proud of himself.

"Great. Come on, Fiona." He said and entered the room with her closing the door behind him. He saw Miley in front of him on the ground tied up with a muzzle on her mouth and her red dress from last night now was dirty and had some cuts in random places due to her tries to fight for her life. She looked up at him in hatred as he smiled.

"Hi, Miles." He said and moved over and placed a kiss on her cheek making her move trying to get away from him, but she was the one who was tied up in few strong ropes.

"Aw, Liam, I want to hear her sweet voice." Fiona smirked as Liam smiled.

"Yeah, me too." He said and snatched the thing off of her mouth making her yelp in pain. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" he chuckled and she just looked at him with the same look of hatred.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me, I'm not afraid of death."

"You're stupid, Miley." He shook his head, "I need my girlfriend with me some more time."

"Don't call me your girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you prefer it from that lover boy of yours." He gave a smile and she started to become worried and surprised. She didn't knew he knows about her and Nick.

"I don't get how she prefers that stupid Gray than you." Fiona said tracing her fingers on his cheek.

"What? Are you surprised?" Liam asked ignoring Fiona's last comment.

"What are planning to do, Liam?"

"Whoa whoa… wait… do you want to know about the future without knowing about the past?" he said and she looked at him confused. "Don't you want to know how I knew? Actually I'll just tell you to show you how stupid you all are."

"Oh, I love to hear that story." Fiona said.

"Sure you do, honey." He smiled then looked at Miley, "Did you actually think that I'll leave some important papers like you saw in my office without any guarding? Well, if you did, you're pretty wrong, honey. There are some cameras that show me every single thing that happens in the office."

"Didn't expect that, did you?" he chuckled. "I knew about it since the moment that you knew, Miley. And since then I've been watching you. I knew that you went to the office and I knew that you were cheating on me."

"I'm glad I did." She said.

"Is that supposed to hurt? Cause it doesn't."

"Tell her what you did before coming here, Liam. She'll be happy." Fiona laughed.

"Oh, almost forgot." He said, "I called your house, and guess who was there? Joe, your lover's brother. Do you know what that means?" he asked and she shook her head. "It means that your little Nicky is informer. He told them all about your secret."

"How do you know that? I'm missing and they may be looking for me."

"Oh yeah? That's why he was heading to the police station with Joe this morning? But he couldn't." he gave a chuckle.

"What do you mean he couldn't? What did you do?"

"I was going to kill them, but they ran away."

"Don't you dare do anything to one of them."

"So, you now believe that he told them?"

"I don't care. It's over… it's either you end up killing me or in jail."

"Correction, it'll end up with me killing you… Nick… and the policeman who you'll tell me the name of."

"Never. And you're not going to do anything for Nick."

"Oh yeah? Why are you so sure?"

"Because he has all of them besides the police with him."

"You had the whole people who were at the party last night. Did that stop me?"

"It's different."

"For me it's the same, Miley."

"Why Nick? I mean according to you they all know."

"Nick is different… he dared to take a girl that I was dating. Not that I liked you… but he touched you when you were mine."

"I told him to do this."

"He still agreed. And besides I already don't like him, so why not get rid of him? And about the others… there will be another treatment. When they see the dead body of you, Nick and the policeman I'm sure they won't spell a word."

"Why? How are you planning on killing us?" she said sarcastically showing him that she's not afraid of him.

"Let's just say that they'll hardly recognize you."

"Now, girl that you knew everything you want to know… what's the policeman's name?" Fiona asked her.

"None of your business, and who said I knew all what I want to? I asked a question at first… what are you planning to do?"

"Didn't I just say?" Liam said.

"And how will you get Nick here?"

"I will use you."

"I'm not going to listen to you." She said challengingly as he laughed.

"I'm not going to make you do anything." He shook his head still laughing, "I'm going to test his love for you. Don't you want to move your hands and legs for a while?"

"Liam!" Fiona protested.

"What? She has been tied up like that for a long time." He said and started to un-tie her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm a gentleman and it would be wrong to hit somebody without allowing them to defend themselves." He answered. Miley's heart skipped a beat and she got worried and her mind worked fast. She saw a window behind Liam and she was free but she also saw his hand risen up and falling towards her in what seemed like a slow motion and she was trying to decide on how to react…

**In a Year**

"George didn't call?" Taylor asked as she joined them again after taking a nap.

"No, not yet." Demi shook her head as Taylor sighed. And then Nick's phone rand and he almost jumped to it.

"Hello?" he answered not even knowing who was calling.

"Hi, I'm Will, do you know a girl named Miley?" the caller asked.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"We were travelling and we found her in a very bad state. She was weak and took her to a hospital, and she managed to give me your number before passing away."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"I don't know, the doctors are still checking her, but they won't tell us anything anyway, we're none of her family. But I can tell you from hr look that she might stay here for a while but she'll be okay."

"Thanks God. Where are you?"

"Get a paper and I'll tell you the address." He said as Nick harried and got a paper then listened carefully writing the address and thanked Will several times.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." He said and hung up with a smile as he faced the others. "She ran away from Liam." He smiled widely.

_Didn't expect Liam to know from the begging, huh? :)_

_Btw I don't hate Liam it's just for the sake of the story :D_

_So, what do you think? So, Miley ran away :)_

_What do you think will happen next? Please tell me your thoughts I love to hear them.._

_So, one more chapter to go (if I didn't change my mind again :))_

_Thanks for the reviews…_

_**jobrodemisemiselena**__**…**__ well, Liam is dangerous like that ;) wait to see what happens next :D hope you liked it _

_**FirePrincess251**__**…**__ you're always good with guessing… that or I'm pretty predictable :D thanks for the review :D_

_**R'Canena**__**…**__ yes, it's the first one more than the second :) I'm gonna miss it too… but now I'll have more time for my other stories, maybe you will like one of them too :D hope you enjoyed this :)_

_**Julia- **__**0o-XxPurpleFlurpxX-o0**__**…**__ so Liam took her… and I'm glad you made an account… I hope to see your stories soon :) I'll be waiting for your private message :) _


	20. Still The Same!

**Chapter 20 Still The Same!**

They all just stared at Nick's happy face for a while until they got the information in. some of their faces broke into smiles and others into doubts…

"Nick, this means that she might have not even with him." Selena shook her head.

"Whatever, she's safe now." Nick said tired of arguing about that.

"Then let's go get her." Taylor said.

"No." Joe suddenly said as they looked at him surprised.

"What?" Nick asked him getting frustrated.

"Nick, what if it was a trick from Liam? I mean, he knows that you know about him and he already tried to kill you or at least hurt you. So, why not expect that to be a trick so he can get you?" Joe said.

"He's right, Nick." Demi agreed.

"And what if it was actually Miley?"

"Nick, think about it… he'd have men to make sure that she doesn't run away… and let alone that they would tie her up. What the chances of her running away?" Joe said.

"It still could happen, Joe."

"Nick, what if we're right? Then when you go, he'll most likely have you too, and we will be worrying about you both not just Miley. And you are the most one who knows information and details about the whole thing." Demi tried to convince him.

"The only way to find if that's a trick or not is to go. And I'm going. Alone. And maybe I'll be able to run from Liam if it was a trick. But I'm going to find Miley anyway."

"And what about us? We'll be worried."

"If I can I'll call you." And then for what seemed like the millionth time that day Nick's phone rang… "Hello?" he answered quickly feeling angry.

"Hey, Nick, long time since I heard your voice." Liam chuckled as Nick's eyes narrowed. "I know you're surprised to know that I'm calling you. I'll get straight t the point… you're fully known that I know about you and Miley, right?" he asked but Nick didn't answer, "Looks like you're so shocked to even answer."

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Listen, you know how far I can go… you know that I get angry easily too and when I do I can do anything… so as you know Miley is with me and until now she's safe, but she won't if you didn't show up in half an hour." Liam said a s a sarcastic smirk appeared on Nick's lips, "Go to the mall at the boundaries of the city. And let me get you from there."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Let me see… what about no?" he laughed and hung up on him.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"It's Liam." Nick said, "Now, I know that Miley ran away."

"Did he tell you that?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not. He said that if I didn't show up, he'll hurt her, and when I asked to speak to her he refused."

"So? How are you sure that she's not with him?" Selena asked him.

"She ran away from him and now he doesn't want to lose both of us, so he called me." Nick explained his point of view. "Anyway, Joe… I'm going to the hospital now, and after a while call George and tell him to know where did Liam call from to go and get him." He told him. "Here's my phone if you needed it for the numbers."

"What about you? What if you needed to call us?"

"Give him your phone, Joe." Demi suggested and he nodded and gave it to him.

"Be careful, Nick." Denise who hardly talked yelled after her son.

"I will, mom."

**In a Year**

"Why did you call him?" Miley who was tied up again while her whole body was aching asked Liam who smiled a small smile.

"Now, honey… if he was doubting the first call… he's sure about it now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in the first call, we told him that you're a t the hospital, but he may have thought it was a trick from me. Now, I called him telling him that you're with me and if he didn't come I'm hurting you. So, he now thinks that you ran away from me and I just did that so he'd come to me and I don't lose the both of you… the two who first knew my secret."

"But you know that he told the others."

"He doesn't know I do." Liam shrugged.

"Aren't you afraid if he told the policeman and he's know where you are from the call?" Miley asked being careful not say George's name.

"First, he's not telling him… because with my experience with policemen, he probably told him not leave the house. Second even if he did… who said we're staying here?"

"Where are we going?" she said as horror washed over her face.

"We're going to the hospital. I thought you'd be happier to see him sooner. I'm a kind gentleman, huh?"

"You're nothing but an asshole."

"Watch your language, Stewart. Did you forget what happened to you just minutes ago?" he said referring to her attempt of running away but she failed miserably.

When she noticed the window at the room, she pushed Liam away put he was fast and caught her from her waist and pulled her making her fall on the ground as he hit her. And Fiona helped him a little in the hitting part. He tried to make her tell the name of the policeman but he couldn't as she just cried with closed eyes and didn't reply to anything they said. So, he ordered Fiona to stop and they tied her up again, then called Nick while there was a gun pointed at her head from Fiona and a muzzle on her mouth just in case she tried to warn him by any way.

"Bring her to the car." Liam ordered the guard in the room as he left it with Fiona to the car.

**In a Year**

Joe sat on the chair after Nick left unsure if Nick was taking the right decision. Demi moved closer to him and sat next to him, "I don't feel go about that… I still think that Liam is doing all of that." she said.

"Me too." He shook his head, "Hey, Liam just called a while ago and was looking for Miley." Joe pointed.

"Right, and now he called Nick admitting that she's with him." Demi agreed.

"Do you think he doesn't know that we know?" Taylor asked.

"If I was him… I would have expected it. Especially that Joe was with him at the whole car thing." Demi said.

"That's it… he wants to confuse us and deceive us." Joe said, "He's doing all that to make us confused and believe that Miley ran away then Nick would go to the hospital then he'll get him. Just what Nick did."

"Joe, call him." Demi said as Joe nodded and dialed his number from Nick's phone. But Nick didn't answer, so he tried several times but he still didn't answer.

"He's not answering. I'm not wasting time, I'll call George."

"Guys, we don't even know if our conclusions are right." Selena reminded.

"We're calling George anyway." Joe said and dialed his number.

"Hey Nick, nothing new." George answered straight away.

"I'm Joe, Nick left."

'What? Is he crazy? I told him not to leave! He-"

"Liam called." Joe said shutting him up as he explained everything to him and his point of view.

"Joe, give me the address of the hospital and I'll take care of the address where Liam is." George said as Joe obeyed, "I swear if Nick gets out of it I'm killing him… he's so damn stubborn."

"That's why I told you."

"Okay, I'm going to go settle everything down according to the new news." He said and they hung up.

"He's going to go there." Joe announced as they all nodded and got lost in their thoughts again.

"Joe," Joe heard Demi whisper next to him after a while.

"Yeah?" he looked at her to see her looking at him like her life depended on him with tears blurring her vision.

"What if they didn't find them in the right time?" she struggled to ask the question that she was afraid of its answer.

"Don't worry, Dems… they will." And for the first time in his life, Joe hugged Demi just right after the first time he calls her _Dems_ not _Monroe_.

"How do you know that, Joe? George is going to take some time until he gets his men and goes there and Nick will be there in a while." She cried. "If I can do anything to help I won't be here." She cried on his shoulder and it seemed like it was all it took Joe to make his decision as he pulled away from the hug and stood up with her.

"Come on." He said.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"We're going after them. if the police is going to take time then we hurry." He said and pulled out his car keys, "We're leaving, guys." He announced as everybody looked at them surprised.

"Where are you going?" Denise asked.

"Saving Miley and stubborn Nick." Joe shrugged before throwing them all a look of trust, confidence and hope. Then he took Demi's hand and they left and surprisingly the others didn't even say anything… they were all waiting for anything that could have a possibility that Miley and Nick will be fine… and Joe and Demi going after them was a possibility.

Joe and Demi hurried to Joe's car as Demi didn't complain about him not opening her door for the first time since she and Miley were trying to make Joe and Nick be 'gentlemen' and quickly got in the passenger seat. And soon Joe was speeding on the road between the cars trying to get to that hospital quickly.

"Joe, slow down now and stop near the hospital so we see if something is happening without being noticed." Demi told Joe when they got nearer to the hospital. Joe nodded and did what he was asked to do. Then they started watching the cars parking in front of the hospital...

"Look, there's those black cars." Joe said.

"Kevin's car is out there." Demi said pointing towards Kevin's car which Nick chose to drive, maybe because he almost ruined Joe's that morning.

"Here he is." Joe exclaimed seeing Nick exiting the hospital looking around him nervously as he tried to make his way quickly towards the car.

"Oh God." Demi whispered as she saw two men in black suits go towards him one in front of him and one behind him. And then they started walking with the same position and when they turned right Demi gasped when she noticed that the guy behind Nick is holding a gun on his back. They walked towards one of the black cars that Joe was suspecting earlier and entered.

"I knew that was them." Joe muttered as he started the engine and started driving slowly after the cars so they won't notice them he didn't want that trip to end up like the policemen that George sent after Liam earlier also known as the owners of the destroyed car by Liam…

**In a Year**

The guy pushed Nick roughly in the car making him hit his head in the purpose.

"Ow, what was that, dude?" Nick said trying to cover his anger.

"Nick." He heard a small quivering voice saying next to him, he turned and his eyes lied on tied up weak-looking Miley.

"Miles." He said and automatically his arms wrapped around her closing his eyes, "Thank God you're okay."

"But you both won't be okay soon." Came Liam's voice accompanied with his annoying laugh from the front seat.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I got you into all this shit.. I'm so sorry." Miley said crying and sobbing.

"Not your fault. I agreed on doing that." he said and pulled away and got her hand in his rubbing his thumb on it comfortingly.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to prevent you two from the happiness you get when you look at each other." Liam chuckled and motioned for the men sitting next to them to do their job and soon both Nick and Miley's eyes were covered with blindfolds. But their hands never leaved each other.

"Mi," Nick whispered in her ear to make sure no one else hears.

"Yeah?" she answered in the same tone.

"Remember that I love you."

"I love you too, Nick." She smiled even though she knew he's blindfolded like her but she also knew he'd feel it in her voice, "I'm scared, Nick."

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." He whispered, "We'll be okay." He reassured her.

"I hope, Nick." She said and he squeezed her hand.

The ride lasted for half an hour or more… at least it seemed like that to them.

"Are you taking us outside the country?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"If I was you, I wouldn't have used this great sense of humor when I'm about to die." Liam ignored the question.

"Well, since I'm about to die, I'm willing to have fun in my last moments. And do whatever I want to and dreamed about doing."

"One thing you won't be able to do and I'm sure you dreamed about doing it." Liam said.

"What?"

"Running away from me."

"We'll see." Nick said shrugging even though he doubted they would run away… but he knew that will irritate Liam. Liam just let out a sarcastic chuckle and didn't answer.

Not so far away from them, Joe and Demi were racing behind them in Kevin's car… but at the same time making sure that they're away enough so Liam won't notice them.

"They are going to be okay, Dems." Joe said judging by the look of absolute worry on Demi's face. He put one hand on hers while the other hand continued driving, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked at his hand over hers and smiled up at him.

"I know, Joe." She said quietly. Joe's lips showed a hint of a smile but she didn't know what was meant or the reason of that smile. But for a fact, it never crossed her mind that her sweet voice was the reason of it.

"I bet you wish it was me there, huh?" she smirked at him and he laughed after a while when he understood the sarcasm she used.

"Months before, maybe I would have… but now we're sorta friends." Joe said after his laughers died down.

"So, you're saying that if it was me, you wouldn't have paid Liam to kill me faster?"

"No, maybe I would have paid him… but to get you back." He said glancing at her with a smile.

"Good to know you've changed. I, Demi Monroe, announce that you, Joe Gray, are starting to be a gentleman."

"Hey." He protested. "I've always been a gentleman… just not with you." He said whispering the last part.

"Sure." She said teasingly as he shook his head.

"I won't reply… cause if I did we'd just fight again… and we have two people to save." Joe smiled as she chuckled.

"Good decision. You're also thinking about your actions before doing it. Wow, you've changed a lot." She observed, "I wonder who changed you." Again, a smile forced itself on his lips twisting them upwards.

"Maybe you?" he looked at her with a smirk.

"Me?" she asked quietly trying not to jump into conclusions that only made her blush.

"Um… we'll talk about that later. They stopped." Joe said as his eyes narrowed watching the cars' doors open. And from the first car, Liam got out of the front seat and watched as the two body guards did the same from the backseats followed by blindfolded Nick and Miley. They have untied Miley so she can walk with closed eyes… but the guards held their guns against their backs leading them towards a huge mansion. Just then, Joe noticed that it wasn't the only mansion around… it was just one of many!

Demi and Joe watched as they all entered the huge house… then Joe got out Nick's phone and called George to inform him about the new changes…

"WHAT? You went after them? No surprise that you and Nick are brothers!" George yelled at him.

"We'll talk about the genes in our family later… just get your men here." Joe told him.

"Fine, but don't make any other stupid thing."

"I'll try." Joe said and hung up without hearing George's answer.

"He's coming?" Demi asked as Joe nodded, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess-" he stopped as he saw Demi's eyes widen, but he knew why… he heard it too… he heard the shooting. "I guess we should interfere." He stated calmly but his eyes was closed trying to block the thought of his brother or Miley the one who was being shot away from his mind.

"What would we do? We don't have any weapons." Demi asked quietly swallowing.

"Anything, Demi, I'm not going to stay here and wait for George and his men to come while my brother and my friend might be getting shot in there." He said angrily making her not able to think right and just nodded. Joe didn't wait as he got out of his car and Demi followed him to see that he's looking around the huge house to find the right place to enter. "Wait here." Joe ordered her.

He went straight towards a tree and climbed it up and made his best to hide between the branches, then he started examining the place and watch the guards in there. Ten minutes later he looked at Demi and motioned for her to climb up too but quietly.

"There's two guards in this side… they walk around separately. So if we got there together we can beat each one of them." Joe hissed to her once she was up next to him again she just nodded without really thinking. Joe jumped inside and motioned for her to do the same quickly.

They hid between some short trees and when the guard was about to turn the corner, Joe quietly followed him and gave him a strong hit on the back of his head making him let out a small yelp in pain before falling on the ground without moving… soon the other one was like him.

Demi reached his side as he handed her one of the guns that belonged to the guards and took the other. They started looking through the windows of the mansion. They noticed that no one was at this room… so Joe made his best to open it but failed. He broke it with a branch.

"What are you doing? They'll hear the noise."

"Maybe… but it worth the try." Demi shook her head worriedly but didn't say anything.

They entered the house and made sure no one was coming before making any further made move in the house. Then they started searching for any sign to know where Nick and Miley are.

"Well, look who decided to drop by?" his sound stopped them frozen in their tracks. "Face me." And surprisingly they did instantly.

"Where are they Liam?" Joe was the first to gain his courage again… he held his gun towards Liam but Liam had two guards behind him with guns as well.

"What? You want to shoot me?" Liam laughed. "I can make you disappear in a heartbeat. Did you forget that this is my job?"

"I'm not afraid of you, All I care about right now is my brother and my friend."

"They're fine… until now." Liam said smirking.

"Where are they? What about the shooting?"

"Oh, the shooting. Nothing, it was just something to get you in here." He smirked as Demi gasped.

"You can't kill the four of us… you will be the only suspect and you'll definitely get in jail." Joe told him.

"It's not like this is my first time to get rid of someone."

"Demi, RUN." Was one of the noises Demi heard in one second. It took her a while to understand what was happening, she realized that Joe was the one who said that before shooting Liam and then running pushing her away from the shower of shoots they got from his guards.

"STOP AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS." An new voice echoed filling the place. They didn't listen at first, but after another warning the police started shooting them. it was about time that they stopped knowing that they lost it this time.

Demi and Joe didn't waste any more time and started searching the rooms for Nick and Miley.

"Joe? Demi?" Nick said surprised but it came out more like a whisper.

"Did you just say Joe and Demi?" Miley's voice was much weaker than his.

"Yes, we came to save you." Joe said as he moved towards them with Demi. They were sitting on the floor with their backs against each other tied up with a lot of ropes.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked them while trying with Joe to un-tie them.

"No," Miley said weakly.

"What did they do?"

"Other than beating us… nothing." Nick said as Joe finally got rid of the ropes.

"Oh, God ,they defiantly were being hard, look at her." Demi gasped taking her friend in her arms trying not to touch the red or blue parts on her body.

"Yeah, she suffered." Nick agreed sadly, he looked a little weak to but not like her.

"Here you are. God, do you have to be so damn stubborn?" George said as he entered the room.

"Not now, George." Joe said annoyed.

"We could have lost the whole mission several times when you disobeyed me."

"Don't forget that we also helped you a lot by disobeying you." Demi said angrily making him shut up knowing that she's right and that they gave them the information.

"Okay, we'll talk about that later… let's get you all out of here." He said nervously. Joe helped Nick carrying Miley –who was half awake and half asleep- outside to George's car as the ambulance hasn't arrived yet and then they headed towards the hospital to make sure they're all okay.

**In a Year**

Miley's eyes struggled to open but she finally managed to open them and she looked around her recognizing the smiling faces of her friends down at her.

"How are you feeling now?" Demi asked her.

"Better." She said tiredly closing her eyes for a moment. She found herself being pulled in some warm hugs that belonged to her friends, family and boyfriend…

"The doctor said that you'll be free to leave by tomorrow, it's just some scratches and bruises nothing serious." Nick assured her rubbing her hand with a soft smile.

"What happened? I don't remember much after Liam left the room." Miley asked.

"He was trying to catch Joe and Demi who stupidly entered the house… but Joe shot him and with a miracle managed to get out with no damage but some scratches." George who she just noticed in the room told her.

"What happened to Liam?" Miley asked worriedly.

"He is arrested, he tried to run away and he almost did, but his injure got in his way." Nick said. "It's all gonna be okay now." He smiled.

"Yes it will." She smiled back.

"Excuse me, but she needs some rest, you can come and see her tomorrow." A nurse said entering the room.

"Can't someone stay with her?" Her mother asked the nurse.

"Only one person, the hospital doesn't allow more than that, but there's nothing serious."

"Yeah, but I'll be more comfortable when someone stays with her."

"It's alright."

"I'll stay with her, you go and have some rest." Taylor said as her parents nodded and everyone waved at Miley wishing her good luck at getting better.

"God, that was an eventful day." Demi told Joe while walking away with the others.

"Yeah, it sure was." Joe said not believing how much happened in just one day; Miley got kidnapped, they found that she was dating Nick, Nick also got kidnapped, Liam was actually a bad guy, Joe and Demi helped in arresting him! Pretty much events.

"I didn't know you have that courage to face a hitman." Demi said holding his hand tighter, just then Joe noticed that her palms were actually getting sweaty since that he and Demi has been holding hands since they got Miley to the hospital.

"I'm always taking risks; you just hated me so much to see it." He smirked cockily.

"Like you didn't hate me." She shot back.

"Hey, do you think you can take more events today?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean are you tired enough to not go anywhere else?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Not really." He smiled and she looked at him confused not understanding him… he looked at her smiling, "Come on." He said and took her to his car.

"Hey where are you going?" Selena asked her as they passed her and Jacob.

"Making more events!" she said repeating Joe's words. Joe drove fast and ignored any questions be Demi about their destination.

He finally pulled out at the beach and got out of the car and started walking towards the ocean as her gaze followed him confused but then she got out of the car and followed after him.

"Did you mean throwing me in the ocean when you said more events?" she asked him as he chuckled.

"No, Demi… I have something to tell you." He said turning around to face her. "Months ago, I swear I could have done anything to make you angry… but as days passed it changed." He started as her heart skipped a beat, "I like you… there I said it." He continued making her smile.

"You, Joe Gray… Like me? Demi Monroe?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you're sure you're not gone mental… I like you too." She said smiling up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded as he smiled staring at her.

"Well, that didn't go as I expected." He said after a while as she frowned confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It was supposed to go all romantic… you know the ocean… under the stars… we have a walk and I tell you how much I like you and stuff then I kiss you when you say it back!"

"I said it back… and there's ocean and stars." She bit her lip smiling.

"But I kinda ruined the moment when I said it all of a sudden."

"I don't care!"

"Well, in that case…" he said and leaned in kissing her.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to go on a date with me some time?" he asked her after pulling away.

"Sure, Joe." She said rolling her eyes at his 'romantic' ways.

**In a Year**

Sitting in the church and waiting for the bridesmaids and the bride herself to appear wasn't Joe's thing for sure… he was getting bored like really bored, when the doors opened showing three girls walk separately with their beautiful breathtaking dresses.

After them, Mr. Stewart appeared linked arms with Taylor who was looking gorgeous in her tall white dress as she smiled at her groom. He walked her until she reached Lucas… then vows has been said. And Miley handed them the rings.

After that everybody started capping seeing the bride and the groom kissing. And like that, they started heading towards the real party of the wedding.

Nobody believed that the wedding is actually finally happening, the wedding that has been delayed more than once for several reasons… first it was going to be three months after the proposal, but then it became five to be more ready for it. Then the circumstances and the whole Liam thing came…

Miley had bruises that took a while to disappear; besides she was still in a shock of what happened, she told Taylor that she can't be her maid of honor with the bruises while the wedding was less than month after the incident. But Taylor and Lucas agreed that they could wait… especially that Miley was like a little sister to Lucas.

Finally, after another two months they were able to hold the wedding…

"Can you believe it?" Demi told Miley as they entered where the wedding party was. "She's married, everything is okay again."

"Yeah, it was a tough time." Miley agreed.

"Hey, babe." Demi felt a pair of arms around her waist as she smiled and turned to face Joe.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"You look gorgeous." He said.

"Hey, before you start getting all cute around each other, where's Nick?" Miley interrupted.

"He was flirting with some girl over at the bar." Joe said as Miley's eyes widened, "Just kidding," he said sensing the anger rising up in here. But that only made him have a punch in the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Nick said joining them.

"He was telling lies about you." Miley said glaring at Joe.

"Hey, can't I joke around?" Joe protested.

"Honey, you know better than to joke with Nick or Miley about each other." Demi laughed.

"Good point." Joe scratched the back of his head.

"Where were you?" Miley asked him as the other two slowly took their own way.

"Just wandering around." He smiled wishing he could kiss her; since what happened with Liam she was so confused and shocked to be in a relationship. Not that she felt anything towards Liam, but she was scared, she experienced having him in danger… and it sure was a feeling she didn't like at all… so she wasn't sure if she was with him and something happened to him! He understood though… even though he wasn't happy at all with her thoughts, but he knew that it was out of her shock and fear of what happened especially that she has never been in such a situation.

"Do you know what next week is?" she asked smiling as he thought for a while but then frowned and shook his head confused. "It will be a year since we first met… at our party, remember?" she answered his un-asked question.

"Of course, I do." He smiled, "The first thing I thought about you was that you're beautiful… back when I didn't know you."

"And when you know me? I'm not beautiful anymore?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"No," he shook his head, "You're more beautiful." He said and got closer to her. "So, it's a year since we saw each other?" she nodded, "Aren't you ready yet?"

"For what?"

"For us, Mi." he said rolling his eyes knowing that she knows what he's talking about.

"I guess." She bit her lip after a while… he looked at her as if not expecting that answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I rather have the pain of being with and worrying about you than the pain of not having you at all." She said making him smile widely at her.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Selena said reaching for them with her fiancé. Yes, fiancé, Jacob proposed to her a month before the wedding of Taylor and Lucas. And apparently she said yes!

"Nothing, you can say that we're together now." Nick said, "Again." He added as Miley smiled.

"Please, you didn't ever act like you weren't together." Jacob rolled his eyes, "We didn't even notice you broke it."

"Way to ruin a moment, Jake." Miley frowned at him.

"My pleasure."

After the party, and saying goodbye to Taylor and Lucas who headed to the airport to fly to Hawaii where they will be having their honeymoon… everyone started chatting together…

"Amazing day, isn't it?" Danielle spoke to them.

"Yeah, totally." Nick answered as he tightened his hand on Miley's, "Hey do you all know what's next week?" he repeated what she told him earlier.

"Yeah, it will be a year since we all first met." Demi answered simply.

"Really? We should celebrate that… maybe romantically? What about the beach? A night under the stars?"

"Oh, yeah? Like the night that you confessed you like me?" Demi chuckled.

"What about it?" Joe frowned.

"It wasn't exactly what you call romantic." She said challengingly.

"You said you didn't care!"

"I didn't… but we don't have to do this again!"

"God, do you have to bring me down?"

"Joe will never grow up." Miley shook her head.

"Hey, she started it he was suggesting we have a good time."

"Yes, but he doesn't know what exactly a good time…"

"And she does?"

"Yes!"

"I'm tired of this," Selena said, "They would never stop, would they?"

"I think it's something in their blood." Kevin stated.

"Even after a year… they still have the stupid fights… yes a lot changed in that year… but not with the fighting, it's the only constant thing." Danielle agreed. As they all laughed knowing that it's right… even the four who were fighting smiled hearing the last lines…

**Finally, I finished this… it took me like forever to write it… I had a problem writing the part where Joe and Demi went after them. anyway… how was that?**

**I know that the ending is like crap… but the fight wasn't real this time! :D:D**

**So, how was the ending? Probably sucks? I know… it's my problem to write the ends and the beginnings of the stories! Besides it was kinda boring since it was so long! Wasn't it? I'm honestly not happy with the ending, but I can't kepp you guys waiting any longer!**

**Oh and btw… go read ****Lalalalalaurel's stories… they're awesome… really awesome, you won't regret reading them… here's the link:**

**.net/u/2927181/Lalalalalaurel**

**Thanks to everyone who liked… read and commented on the story I really really appreciate it guys… **

**R'Canena****… thanks for reading… I hope you liked the ending… and did you like Jemi? :D**

**jobrodemisemiselena****… thanks for giving time to read the story… hope you enjoyed this part :D:D:D**

**FirePrincess251****… totally right… thanks for reading this :D I hope you liked it :D:D**

**0o-XxPurpleFlurpxX-o0****… don't worry, I'm sure it will be awesome :D:D thanks for reading, hope you liked this :D**

**Niley23 Alex****… thank you… :D:D did you enjoy it? **

**foreversandrax****… thanks :D:D I love to give you surprises… hope you liked it :D:D**


End file.
